Wildcats
by silentlysimple
Summary: The gang has been friends ever since they were born. Follow G T S Z R K C Ta J and Alexandria as they grow up with each other, go through good and bad times, forming a band, new feelings and relationships. Pairings: TG ZS CT JK and more. SongFic. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue?

Summary: The gang has been friends ever since they were born. This included: Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi, Chad, Taylor, Jason and Alexandria. Follow them as they grow up with each other, go through good and bad times, forming a band, new feelings and relationships. Rated T to be safe. Pairings: Troyella, Zekepay, Chaylor, Jelsi and more. SongFic.

* * *

"GIRLS! I'M PREGNANT!" a two months pregnant Maria Montez yelled, once she, three year old Dylan holding her hand, Carlos, one year old Nathaniel and Matthew in Carlos' arms, got into the Bolton's house. All eight pregnant women or mothers came out of the living room squealing, along with eight tired fathers, or soon to be fathers. They all rushed to hug Maria, while the men all stood there, amused.

"Congratulations!" Ashley Baylor congratulated with a nine month old Zeke in her arms.

"Boys, why don't you take the older kids out and play?" Kellie Cross suggested to the men, rocking an eight month old Jason in her arms, who started to cry.

The men nodded, not wanting to get the heavily pregnant women mad and they each took a child and went into the backyard. The women all walked into the living room and took a seat.

"So how far along are you?" Jessica Evans asked when they all seated. She started to make funny faces at her twins of six months, Sharpay and Ryan, and they started squeal with delight at getting attention.

"About two months along…" Maria answered.

"Oh! Same as Rachel!" Chloe Danforth stated as they all looked over at Rachel Anderson who was stuffing chips into her mouth and nodding. A four month old Chad started to cry and Chloe started rocking him from the little cradle he was in.

One month old Taylor started to stir in her sleep. Francesca McKessie saw this and gently cradled her and hummed a soft melody.

A two year old Teresa Bolton came running into the living room and over to a nine month pregnant Lucille Bolton. "Mummy, mummy, mummy!" she started jumping up and down in front of her mother.

"Yes dear?" Lucille asked softly.

"The big scawy monta is gowing to eat me!" she said in a horrified voice.

"Honey, there is no big scary monster, and it won't eat you…" an eight month pregnant Amanda Nielson soothed her terrified niece.

The two year old started to nod her head rapidly, "Yes! Dywan say swo!"

* * *

Seven months later

"Argh!" Maria yelled, squeezing Carlos' hand as they wheeled her to the delivery room.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Carlos complained as he walked along side of the bed. Maria gave him a look and he shut up.

Several hours later

Everyone was on the waiting room, bored and tired. They heard Maria scream bloody murder and they winced. It was two a.m. when they finally heard a cry. They were happy, and waited for Carlos to come out and announce he was a father, again, but he didn't come out. They looked around at each other worriedly when a few minutes later, they heard another cry. They looked at each other in shock.

Carlos came out, beaming happily, with an ice pack on his head. They all came rushing to him. "I fainted… and I'm a father of twins!" he exclaimed, but before anyone could cheer, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

They all turned around to stare at Jessica Evans who was carrying a sleepy Matthew and Nathaniel.

"Again!" Carlos added. Everyone cheered. They were all invited to the room where Maria was on the hospital bed, holding two newly borns, one with a pink blanket and the other, blue. They all crowded around the Montez's.

"So what are their names?" Rachel Anderson asked eagerly.

Maria and Carlos looked at each other, Maria handed her husband the baby with the blue blanket. "Guys, meet Gabriella Anne Montez," she introduced the newest family member to the bigger 'family'.

"And meet Jacob Daniel Montez," Carlos decided for the baby boy in his arms.

* * *

Five year olds

"Wedy or not! Here I come!" yelled a five year old Troy. They were currently playing hide and seek in the Bolton's home at seven am in the morning, they were woken up early and have gotten ready for their first day of kindergarten. They were bored, so they started to play their all time favourite game.

Troy walked into the kitchen and saw two pairs of feet under the kitchen table. "Aha!" he crawled under the table and saw Sharpay and Ryan crouching down. They walked out from under the table and began searching for the others. They found Jason behind the plant near the front door, Zeke behind the couch in the living room, Taylor and Kelsi under the bed in Troy's bedroom, Jacob behind the bathroom door, Alexandria in the laundry room and Chad in the closet in the hallway.

"Where's Gwabi?" Sharpay asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Kids! Time for your first day of school!" Lucille walked into the living room to see all, but one in there. "Where's Gabi?" she asked, looking around for her.

"I dunno… we were pwaying hide and seek!" Kelsi shrugged.

"Well, have you checked everywhere?" she asked the little kids.

"Not in your room…" Jason stated. They all walked into Lucille and Jack's bedroom. They all walked over to the bed and saw Gabriella, cuddled up to a pillow and asleep.

"Gwabi! Time for kindagaten!" Chad yelled, jumping on the bed.

"Fibe more minute, mum!" she mumbled. Everyone laughed.

"C'mon sweetie, let's go before your late!" Lucille gently picked Gabriella up and settled her down softly on the floor. She walked out of the room and into the van, with all the kids following with their backpacks on their backs, their lunches neatly packed and shoes tied.

* * *

Seven year olds

"Hey kids! How was your music lesson?" Nicholas Nielson asked as they all walked into the living room and took a seat on the floor. They were currently at the Evans' home. Troy and Gabriella played the guitar and sang, Sharpay played the bass and sang, Ryan played the piano and sang, Chad played the bass, Jason played the drums, and Kelsi played piano. Alexandria, Zeke and Taylor weren't that interested in playing an instrument, so they were already at the Evans' home watching t.v. with the parents.

"It was awesome! Ms. Musso said that Gabi and I have song writing skills!" Kelsi answered her father.

"Yeah! Now I wanna write music!" Gabriella said excitedly. "I'm gonna write music in this book that Ms. Musso gave me, here!" she pulled out a thick music book.

"We're all positive that you'll write fantastic music that you could share with us, girls!" Francesca praised.

Ten year olds

They were currently in Gabriella's backyard. The boys and Gabriella were currently in a game of basketball. Jack Bolton had taught them how to play a few months ago and they were practicing. The other girls were sitting on the lawn, painting their nails, talking about the latest fashion and gossiping about the bitchiest girl in East Middle School. The parents were on the back porch, cooing over the newest member of the Boltons, Christina, and talking about their jobs and watching their kids.

"Maria, Gabi doesn't act like one of the girls, you know," John Baylor commented, watching Gabriella shoot the ball and it went in, after hitting the backboard.

"Yeah, she plays, talks and watches sport, wears baggy clothes, plays video games and dislikes shopping." Chloe Danforth listed.

"She likes shopping, just not as much as us girls do, and she just hates the walking around part," Maria corrected.

"Oh, leave her alone, she's special, she's our little tomboy!" Jack said.

"Gabi's a tomboy?" Taylor asked the girls, as she heard the parents' conversation.

"I dunno, let's ask her!" Alexandria stood up, followed by the girls and walked over and onto the half sized basketball court. "Hey, Brie-Ella… are you a tomboy?" she asked bluntly.

"Huh?" she replied, confused.

"Yeah, I guess she is… why?" Zeke answered.

"The parents were talking about how you hate shopping and do all those guy stuff…" Kelsi answered.

"I don't hate shopping, just the walking around part…" she defended.

* * *

Thirteen year olds

Alexandria came running into the Montez' house, crying uncontrollably. Gabriella heard this and walked out of the kitchen. "OMG! Dria! What happened?" she rushed over to her best friend and hugged her tight, she let her cry on her shoulder.

When she calmed down, the door bell rang. Gabriella pulled away from her, but held her hand. They walked to the front door and Gabriella opened it. The gang was there. They saw Alexandria behind and they just walked in, worried.

Gabriella led them all into her room and they all took seats around the room, silently. Gabriella and Alexandria sat down on the bed. "Lexi, wanna tell us now?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Mum and dad died… they were in a car accident…" she started to sob, everyone gasped. Gabriella pulled her in for another hug. "… I'm lea-leaving!"

"What?" everyone asked quietly.

"My aunt, who lives in Texas, she is my guardian for when my parents die… I'm going to live in Texas…"

"You can't leave!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yeah! Who's gonna help me bitch talk to Anna?" Sharpay asked, serious. Everyone laughed at this. "What? I need back up!"

One week later

Everyone was at the airport, saying goodbye to Alexandria. She hugged all the adults and the gang. Gabriella was the last one. She walked up to her and hugged her tightly. A tear rolled down both their cheeks.

"I'm gonna miss you soo much!" Gabriella whispered into her ear.

"I'm gonna miss you too! Do me a favour, don't find another bestest friend, okay?" Alexandria asked, pulling away. Gabriella nodded. "Take care of her for me, Bolton…" she turned to look at Troy. He just nodded and put an arm around Gabriella's shoulders, as she leaned on him.

They all waved bye to her until she disappeared behind the airport security.

* * *

Present, fifteen/ sixteen year olds.

It was a Friday. Last day of school. Summer. Last day of being sophomores for the gang. Gabriella was sleeping peacefully until eight people came barging into her room, talking and making noises. They all crowded around her bed, looking down at her. A fifteen year old Gabriella opened one eye and saw, a fifteen year old Troy on her right, next to him was a fifteen year old Kelsi, a newly turned sixteen year old Chad, and then at the end of her bed, a sixteen year old Ryan and a fifteen year old Taylor, on the other side, her left, was a sixteen year old Zeke, sixteen year old Jason and next to her head, a sixteen year old Sharpay.

"Gabs! Get up! It's the last day of school! We're gonna be late!" Sharpay and Ryan said simultaneously.

"Freaky…" Chad commented. Chad was the humorous and enthusiastic one in the group. He had a huge appetite and loved his hair, his pride and joy. He tended to say the wrong things at the wrong time and always suffered the price for his big mouth.

"Get out!" she groaned and rolled over so she was lying on her stomach and face in her pillows. Gabriella was the most outgoing and lovable one in the gang. She was the second youngest in the gang. She was considered one of the coolest and nicest students in the whole school. She could play basketball because she grew up with four older brothers and hung out with mostly guys. She was one of the most beautiful and intelligent student at East High. She could sing, play guitar, a little of bass and piano. She complete tomboy, but wasn't really a girly girl either. She had her own style of clothes, making her look more unique. She wore makeup, but simple things like mascara and lip gloss.

"Long night?" Taylor guessed. She nodded into the pillow. Taylor, the responsible and 'motherly' one in the gang. She was bold and daring, she spoke her mind and wasn't afraid to put her opinion in on something. Taylor was always the organised one. She didn't like things out of place, she was a neat freak, but her friends loved her for it. She was also captain for the scholastic decathlon team.

"What were you doing?" Kelsi asked. Gabriella pointed to the end of her bed and when everyone looked, they all saw her song book open with a pencil bookmarked into two pages.

Zeke picked it up and read the title out loud, "Strong…"

"What's that s'ppose to mean?" Jason asked confused. Jason Cross was a bright boy, though sometimes had his moments where he was slow and clueless. He was also caring, nice and quiet.

Gabriella sat up in her bed and looked at the clock, _'6: 30 am…that's freakin' early! School doesn't start 'till eight!'_ she thought frustratedly. She sighed, "Andrew broke up with me last night on the phone…"

"WHAT?" they all yelled.

'_Yes! Finally! Uh… I mean, poor Ella!' _Troy thought. "That dude is dead!" Troy said angrily. Troy Bolton was the 'leader' out of the gang. He was the sweet talker and romantic with a friendly personality. He became overprotective, along with her brothers and the guys, when Gabriella got hurt and was always there to comfort her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sharpay asked, taking a seat on her bed. Sharpay Evans was your typical pink loving, drama and singing lover, drama and ice queen, girly girl who loved to shop and wore lots pink coloured and sparkly clothing that stood out. She was the 'bitch' in the gang, but she looked after and stood up to people who teased or bullied someone she cared about. She loved to be independent and always got her way. She could be a bitch sometimes and had temperamental issues, but when it came to her close friends and family, she showed her caring and fun, loving side.

"No time to explain gotta hurt that punk who hurt our 'lil sis!" Chad was about to walk towards the door, followed by the guys, but Gabriella spoke up.

"Wait!" they all stopped and looked at her confused. "It's cool! I'm stronger now…" they all still looked confused. "Look why don't you let me finish the song and then play it to you, then if you want, kill him…" they all nodded slowly, still confused. "Why did you come here so early anyways?" she asked, getting up from the bed and moving to the closet.

The gang all lived on the same street. On that particular street, they all lived at the end of it, like a semi- circle, the end of the street. They all lived in that semi- circle part of the street. On one end, the Danforths lived there, next to them were the Cross family, then it was Nielsons, Montez's, Boltons, then this large house that was a holiday home that no one lived in, then another large house that was owned by the Evans, the McKessies, Baylors and then an empty house where the Andersons used to live on the end.

The kids grew up together and called each of the adults by Aunt or Uncle, even if they weren't related, although Kelsi's mum and Troy's dad were brother and sister, so Troy and Kelsi were cousins.

"Oh! We wanted to get there early and do some stuff before school starts…" Taylor explained.

"Cool! But why did you have to wake me up as well?" she asked a bit ticked off. They all shrugged.

"We usually always go to school together…" Jason shrugged sitting on the couch in her room, everyone else followed his lead and took a seat around the room.

"Whatever, be right back…" she walked into her bathroom that was connected to her room to get ready.

"So Hoops…" Chad started, everyone looked at him. "When are ya gonna tell Gabs you love her?"

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked him.

"It's really obvious you love her, and she loves you too, so just ask her out, tell her your undying love for her, be all happy lovey-dovey couple-y, get married, have beautiful kids, watch them grow and have kids, grow old and die happy!" Sharpay listed off. _'I wish…' _he thought.

"Okay one, I do love Ella…"

"See!"

"…BUT… I only love her as a sister and two, life's not that simple…"

"You're just stubborn!" Sharpay complained.

"Well, why don't you just tell Baker-Boy here, that you-" but before Troy could finish, Gabriella came out of the bathroom, wearing a cute t- shirt, tight jeans, converse and a zip up Wildcat hoddie. She had her hair down in her natural curls and a bit of mascara and lip gloss on. Over the years, the girls managed to rub off on her a bit, but she still hated walking around the mall. She still played, talked and watched sports and video games.

"That was quick…" Ryan commented. Ryan Evans was the enthusiastic and easy going one in the group. He loved to dance and played a little basketball. He was opposite to his sister, Sharpay; he loved to wear hats and was sweet and caring to everyone. He loved drama and hanging out with his friends.

"Yeah, only ten minutes…" Zeke looked at his watch. By now, they forgot their conversation earlier.

"You're forgetting who we're talking about here…" Troy started.

"Yeah, it's Brie! Of course she was fast; she's practically half guy, half girl…" Sharpay said. Everyone looked at her weirdly before she continued, "You know what I mean, shesh!" Gabriella packed her bag with her song book, pencil case and make- up, the last day of school was usually a bludge, they only had one lesson and then, for the rest of the day was just this 'fun' day. They all walked down stairs and into the kitchen to find Gabriella's four older brothers, Dylan, Matthew, Nathaniel and Gabriella's twin, Jacob.

When they all greeted each other, Dylan spoke up, "So guys, Mami says that she's gonna meet you at the LAX airport… Dad says that there's gonna be a limo at the San Diego International Airport…" he sent a secretive wink to the rest of the gang, excluding Gabriella, who luckily missed it.

Their mum, Maria, was a workaholic. After she had Gabriella, she started working when she was seven. She was a doctor that travelled around the country to different hospitals. She constantly travelled to one state then came back home for a couple of days, then went to another state, it was a cycle. The children used to stay with one of the gangs' house, but since Dylan was eighteen, after classes at college, he stayed home and looked after his siblings himself.

Their dad, Carlos, was in San Diego, they didn't live together, but their parents weren't divorced, they were on 'break' for six months so far, and they still contact each other with visits once a month. He owned a big company around the country. It was a club called 'M'n'M'. There were franchises around the country, except Albuquerque. Music stars were the guests that played some of their songs while people danced or just hung out. It was mostly a hang out place for teens and young adults.

"When are you going again?" a seventeen year old Matthew asked as he sat down with a plate of toast.

"LA for two weeks and then at your dad's for another two weeks and back here for the rest." Troy explained.

"Dude, we should shoot hoops when you come back, see if you've still got it…" Jacob teased. Jacob was Gabriella's twin. He was older than she was by five minutes. He was just like a boy version of Gabriella. He was a nice and a well brought up boy. He was currently on the Varsity Basketball team, along with the guys and his brothers. He was a handsome straight A student. Jacob was a bit of Nathaniel and a bit of Matthew. He was an outgoing party-goer, but he had respect for everyone and was a witty person.

"Totally!" Chad nodded enthusiastically.

"Anything to get on the court…" Taylor muttered and rolled her eyes, Gabriella nudged her.

"Well, better get going…" Dylan said, looking at the clock on the wall. "Don't wanna be late…" Dylan was the type of brother who was friendly and helped the people he loved through things he'd already experienced and was very mature for his age.

They all nodded and finished their breakfast. They locked up the house and piled into their own cars, Troy, Chad, Jason, Ryan and Zeke in Ryan's car, Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor in Sharpay's pink convertible, the Montez's in Dylan's Jeep.

When they got to school, the twins got out of Dylan's car and were immediately swamped by cheerleaders and the basketball team. They both were captains of the Varsity Basketball team. They were only juniors, but they were good and it helped being a sibling of Dylan, who was also the captain of the Varsity Basketball team when he was attending East High. Dylan was now freshman at college. Today was the day for voting for a new captain for the next year. They all walked off and into the school.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Bye, Dlz!" Gabriella and Jacob called as they excited the car and went their separate ways, Jacob to his friends and Gabriella to the gang at the front of the school. Once she reached them, they all walked into the building and went to the hall which all their lockers were spread across. They all collected their things in their lockers and stuffed them in their bags.

"So, last day of school! Are you guys excited?" Jason asked, they were all at Troy's locker, after getting their stuff, because Troy's was closest to homeroom.

"Is that even a question?" Zeke asked back.

"Good point…"

"So today at free period Matt and Nate are gonna put out a vote on captain for next year…" Troy stated, nervously.

"You're gonna be voted captain, hands down!" Chad said, trying to calm Troy's nerves, but it didn't work.

"You have great leadership skills and you're a great person to come to if you need help!" Zeke continued, also trying to help, nothing. Zeke was the sweetest and nicest guy out of the gang. He loved to bake on top of playing basketball. He baked desserts in his spare time and came up with his own recipes. He was very creative; he created cookies with different flavours and decorated them based on his friends' personalities, naming them after his best friends.

"Thanks… are you gonna come watch the vote?" he directed his question to Gabriella. She nodded, as well as the girls.

"Sure! Wouldn't miss it for the world!" she smiled and his heart began to beat faster. This calmed him down a lot, he smiled back.

"Aw! They are so cute! It's so obvious they love each other!" Kelsi whispered to the girls who too were watching Troy and Gabriella interact. Kelsi was always the timid and shy one in the group. But when she was with close friends and family, she could be loud and outgoing.

Troy heard this, but chose not to say anything; this would've resulted to him being embarrassed. But it was true; Troy did love Gabriella, more than a friend. He was just too shy and scared to confront her and tell her, he wasn't sure if she felt the same, so if he told her and she didn't feel the same, not only would he be heartbroken, but also their friendship would be ruined and awkward. He liked to believe that he had loved her forever, but he just found out the last year, two weeks of freshmen year, when the girls forced Gabriella to have a make- over because she wasn't 'girly enough'.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"_Rie! Stop moving! I can't put the mascara on!" a fourteen year old Kelsi tried to stop Gabriella from moving, but it was no use._

"_Guys! I hate this! Let me go!" they all looked at each other and shook their heads. When they heard the door open, they all turned their heads to see who it was. It was Jacob._

"_Hey Gab-… o-kay… I'm gonna go…" he said slowly and backed out of the room, confused._

_Gabriella took this as a chance to flee, so she got up from her desk chair, but was quickly pulled back down. Now they all had pinned her down, making sure she didn't go anywhere. "Nice try, Brie!" Sharpay commented sarcastically._

_They finished doing her make up and hair, when Taylor spoke up, "Look, we'll strike a deal…"_

"_I'm listening…"_

"_Okay, we'll give you a make-over and you wear what we tell you to, and then, the guys downstairs will vote. If it's bad, you can go back to whatever you were like before. If you look totally hot, you keep your look, you know, wear tight jeans, cute tops, skirts, dresses, make-up, the works!" Taylor explained._

"_Wait! Can I still wear my baggy clothes sometimes? And make-up? No way!" Taylor gave her a look. "Light and natural make-up then…"_

"_Deal!"_

"_Deal"_

"_Here, put this on…" Kelsi gave her the clothes and Gabriella walked into her bathroom and changed. When she came out, their mouths hit the floor._

"_Oh…" Kelsi started._

"…_my…" Taylor continued._

"…_God!" Sharpay finished._

"_See! I look so horrible!" she complained. Kelsi grabbed her hand and dragged her to her floor length mirror. "Hey, I don't look so bad…" she mumbled. She was wearing a red spaghetti string shirt that flew down to mid-thigh and could pass as a short dress, tight jeans that were tucked into her boots that went up to a little below her knees._

"_Let's get voting,g girls!" Sharpay squealed and pulled Gabriella down, followed by the other two downstairs and into the living room._

_Jacob came down the stairs and into the living room, where the guys were. "Hey dudes, why are the girls torturing my sister?" he questioned._

_The guys were playing virtual basketball. "Is that why they're taking them so long?" Ryan complained._

"_What are they doing anyway?" Zeke asked._

"_Taylor said something about giving GG a make-over…" Jason replied, using his nickname for Gabriella; GG, Giggly Gabi. The reason he used this as his nickname for her was because Gabriella's giggle was the only girly thing about Gabriella, or at least, so far._

"_Why?" Troy asked._

"_Something about not girly enough?" Chad answered in a questioning tone. They all looked at each other and laughed. Jacob shook his head, knowing that Gabriella hated it; he exited the living room and went to the kitchen._

"_Yeah ri-" Troy was cut off, when he saw Sharpay dragging Gabriella down the stairs with the other two girls following. "Wow…" he whispered. The guys followed his gaze and their eyes grew wide and their mouths dropped open._

"_Da-ymn!" Zeke commented, looking Gabriella up and down._

"_Girl, you look good!" Chad said._

"_Really?" Gabriella asked hesitantly, frowning a bit._

"_No, you look hot!" Jason corrected._

"_He means, better…" Ryan corrected. Gabriella smiled her thanks._

"_Are you okay, Troy?" Gabriella noticed that he didn't say anything._

"_Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm fine! You look awesome!" Troy shook the thought out of his head. She smiled and he smiled back._ 'What the hell is this feeling? I feel all numb… I feel like… like I have butterflies in my stomach…' _then it hit Troy, and it hit Troy hard. _'I love the way she comes to every game to support me, I love the way she holds me when I need comfort, I love the way she always knows how to cheer me up, I love the way she puts on her famous Montez pout and puppy dog face when she would try to persuade me, I love the way she would come to me for comfort when there is a thunderstorm, I love how she is so easy and fun to talk to, and most of all, I-I love her… I think I've loved her all this time, but I only realised it now!… Wow, who knew I could be so deep…?' _he thought._

"_Wait!" Chad's voice broke through Troy's thoughts and everyone looked at him, while the girls took a seat. "Gabi's a girl?" he said, shocked as realisation dawned him, everyone rolled their eyes and Troy groaned._

_END FLASHBACK_

**

* * *

So there it is! Oh, and I'm sorry if I get anything wrong, 'cause I'm not from America, so I don't know the states and stuff.**


	2. Band?

**Songs used: Aly & Aj: Like Whoa; HSM2: What Time Is It?; Jordyn Taylor: Strong**

* * *

"Troy… TROY!" Sharpay screeched. Everyone in the hallway looked at her. "Carry on…" everyone scurried, afraid of what the 'Ice Queen' would do. Sharpay has had that reputation ever since freshmen year when she was protecting Taylor from jocks calling her a nerd. She kind of kicked the guy where the sun don't shine and that led people to become afraid of her. She doesn't mind people being terrified of her, she uses it for her own advantage, but her friends know the real caring and friendly Sharpay that they've grown up with and known since birth.

"Uh? E= mc2! What?" he was taken out of his thoughts. Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"Are you okay? You kinda spaced out there…" Gabriella looked at him worriedly.

"Oh! I'm fine, just thinking…" everyone was not convinced, but let it slide and nodded. The bell went off for homeroom and everyone quickly ran off before Ms. Darbus started giving out detentions for being late.

"Good morning young thespians! Mr. Danforth! This is a classroom, NOT a hockey arena!"

"Woman! For the billionth time! It's a basketball! And we don't play basketball on a hockey arena!" Chad practically yelled. He was about to say something else, when Troy kicked the back of his chair.

"Quit while you're ahead…" he whispered.

Ms. Darbus just rolled her eyes. "Now, today's announcements… we will be having your first class and then the rest of the day is East Wildcat's Free Day! But there is a special performance! Mr. Troy Bolton and friends are going to perform a song for the beginning of East Wildcat's Free Day…" Ms. Darbus kept ranting on and on about cell phones.

While Ms. Darbus was explaining the day to the class, Gabriella took out her song book and put the finishing touches to her song, when the bell finally rang, everyone rushed out of the room. "What do we have next?" Sharpay asked as they all walked down the hall.

"Free period… how convenient…" Kelsi commented. "Oh and btw, you're performing in the theatre!" They all walked into the gym to see a few students having gym, the cheerleading squad, also having their votes for head cheerleader next year and the basketball team on the bleachers. They walked up to the bleachers to see that the entire Varsity Basketball team there, including Jacob, waiting for the gang to show up. The gang all took a seat and waited for Coach Bolton, Matthew and Nathaniel to start.

"Alright Wildcats!" Matthew started. Matthew is a playa. He has different girls every month. His longest 'relationship' lasted 4 weeks. Matthew is an immature, egotistic, partying and rude basketball player. There are rarely any times where he is serious, and when he is, it must be really, really serious.

"Let's start voting… rules are, you vote for a good person with leadership skills and helpful towards other team mates…" Coach Bolton explained. He handed out a piece of paper to each member and they all started to write down a name for captain. Once they all handed their papers to the twins, everyone started to talk amongst him or her, waiting for them to score the votes.

Troy was sitting next to Chad and Gabriella; he gripped onto her hand, nervously. Gabriella felt his grip tighten and looked over at him. "Troy, you're gonna be fine! Just chill!" she smiled calmly at him. He looked over at her and loosened his grip a bit, while smiling back.

"And we have the results…" Nathaniel turned around and got everybody's attention. Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand reassuringly, Troy squeezed back. Nathaniel, however, is the opposite of his twin. He is a lot more mature than his twin is, maybe the same as Dylan is. He is polite around others, but jokes around and let's loose around people really close to him. He is shy and smart, but he is a really fun, cool person. He is really good at basketball too, but not as good as his twin. He respects females more than Matthew does.

"Troy…" Matthew said sternly, making Troy more nervous. "… Congrats captain!" he said happily. Everyone clapped and cheered. Troy was relieved and excited, he smiled and hugged Gabriella.

"See! I told you!" she returned the hug. When they pulled back, the basketball team surrounded him and Gabriella turned to the girls.

"He did it!" the girls squealed. "Looks like he kicked you two outta the spot bros…" Gabriella smirked, receiving two glares in return.

"Okay guys, calm down! The co- captain will be Chad!" another group of claps and cheers erupted. "Okay… time for the captains' first speech…" Coach Bolton gestured for Troy to walk in front of them.

"Alright… we are gonna work hard and become strong if we wanna lead the school to win the championships next year, we gotta dedicate our time and effort to make this school proud… Chad…" Troy nodded his head at the new co-captain to start the infamous chant that Chad and only Chad does best.

"We're what team?" he yelled.

"WILDCATS!" the basketball team and the gang shouted back.

"What team?"

"WILDCATS!"

"What team?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS?" he asked.

"GET 'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!" everyone in the gym yelled back and laughed and cheered. For the rest of free period, the team played basketball and the girls sat at the top of the bleachers gossiping and watching the cheerleaders flirt with the team, while rolling their eyes.

When the bell rang for the end of the first class and the beginning of 'East Wildcats Free Day', everyone from freshmen to seniors piled into the theatre. Everyone took a seat and waited for Principal Matsui to begin.

The gang were back stage, getting ready to perform. "Okay… instruments…" Taylor asked.

"Check!" Zeke answered after checking.

"Sound system…"

"Check!"

"Lighting…"

"Check!"

"Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Jason, Sharpay and Ryan?"

"Check!"

"Great, now what are you guys gonna play? We have to perform like 2 or 3 songs to start the day…" Kelsi explained.

"We got it all covered…" Gabriella smiled.

"Good Morning teachers and students… welcome to East Wildcats Fun Day!" Mr Matsui began. "For the rest of today, we will be holding up activities and such for the last day of school before summer! Now, for the start of today, let's welcome Chad Danforth, Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Jason Cross, Gabriella Montez and your basketball captain for next year, Troy Bolton!" everyone cheered and clapped as the 6 people walked out on stage. They all took their positions, Chad on bass, Ryan on keyboard, Jason on drums, Troy on guitar, and Sharpay and Gabriella lead singer.

"Hey Wildcats! Is everybody pumped?" Sharpay asked and the crowd cheered.

"HIT IT!" Gabriella yelled. Jason started the beat for the song. Everyone cheered louder and hooted when they recognized the song as Aly & Aj's Like Whoa. Gabriella's soft, energetic and beautiful voice came through the speakers as she started to sing.

**(Gabriella- Bold**, _Sharpay- Italics_, Troy and Chad in the background- Underlined, _**Both- Bold Italics**_ _**All- Bold Italics Underlined)**_

'**Life is good, I can't complain  
I mean, I could, but no one's listening  
Your image overwhelms my brain  
And it feels good, **_**good, good**_

**Now I'm rolling my window down  
I love the wind, but I hate the sound  
You're like a tattoo that I can't remove  
And it feels good, **_**it feels good  
It feels good**_

_**Like a rollercoaster ride  
Holding on white knuckles like**_  
_**Whoa, whoa**_  
**Can't believe I'm like**  
_**Whoa, whoa**_  
_Every time I'm like_

_**Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like**_  
_**Whoa, whoa**_  
**Got me feeling like**  
_**Whoa, whoa**_  
_Every time I'm like_

_In the morning it begins again  
Feels like I'm falling better strap me in  
I think I'm running out of oxygen  
And it feels good, __**it feels good  
It feels good**_

_**Like a rollercoaster ride  
Holding on white knuckles like  
**__**Whoa, whoa**_**  
Can't believe I'm like  
**_**Whoa, whoa**_  
_Every time I'm like_

_**Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
**__**Whoa, whoa**_**  
Got me feeling like  
**_**Whoa, whoa**_  
_Every time I'm like_

_**My inhibitions are beginning to let go  
Place, situation, I can't help, but lose control  
No inner friction that I cannot seem to break  
It feels good, it feels good**_

_**I'm holding on**_

Holding, holding, holding, holding

Holding, holding, holding, holding

_**I'm holding on like a roller coaster ride  
Like I'm running a red light  
Like a rocket ship in fight  
Something else that makes me feel like  
**__**Whoa**_

_**Like a rollercoaster,**__** whoa  
**__**Holding on white knuckles**__**, whoa**__**  
Won't you let your loving roll**_**  
Every inch of me is like**_**  
**__**Whoa, **_whoa, whoa, whoa'

Everyone cheered and clapped again. "Okay, this next song is written by our very own Gabriella and Kelsi!" Sharpay introduced as the crowd cheered. Gabriella took another guitar and Sharpay took a tambourine.

'Chad: What time is it?

All: Summertime!  
It's our vacation!

Chad: What time is it?

All: Party time!  
That's right, say it loud!

Chad: What time is it?

All: The time of our lives!  
Anticipation!

Chad: What time is it?

All: Summertime!  
School's out, scream and shout!

Troy: Finally summer's here  
Good to be chilling' out  
I'm off the clock  
The pressure's off  
Now my guys' what it's all about

Gabriella: Ready for some sunshine  
For my heart to take a chance

Troy: Oh, yeaah

Gabriella: I'm here to stay  
Not moving' away  
Ready for a summer romance

Both: Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah, we're out  
Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now

Chad: What time is it?

All: Summertime!  
It's our vacation!

Chad: What time is it?

All: Party time!  
That's right, say it loud!

Chad: What time is it?

All: The time of our lives!  
Anticipation!

Chad: What time is it?

All: Summertime!  
School's out, scream and shout!

Sharpay: Goodbye to rules  
No summer school  
I'm free to shop 'till I drop

Ryan: It's an education vacation

Both: And the party never has to stop

Sharpay: We've got things to do  
We'll see you soon

Ryan: And we're really gonna miss you all

Sharpay: Goodbye to you and you

Ryan: And you and you

Both: Bye bye until next fall

Sharpay: Bye bye

Both: Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah, we're out  
Come on and let me here you say it now right now

Chad: What time is it?

All: Summertime!  
It's our vacation!

Chad: What time is it?

All: Party time!  
That's right, say it loud!

Chad: What time is it?

All: The time of our lives!  
Anticipation!

Chad: What time is it?

All: Summertime!  
School's out, scream and shout!

Troy and Gabriella: No more waking up at 6 am  
'Cause now our time is all our own

Sharpay and Ryan: Enough already, we're waiting come on let's go  
Go out of control!

Troy: All right!  
Gabriella: Everybody, now!  
Sharpay: Yeah!  
Ryan: Come on!

All: School pride let's show it!  
We're champions and we know it!  
Wildcats!  
Are the best!  
Red, white and gold!

When it's time to win we do it!  
We're number one we proved it!  
Let's live it up!  
Party down!  
That's what the summer's all about!

Chad: What time is it?

Gabriella: Summertime is finally here, yeah!

All: Let's celebrate!

Troy and Gabriella: Wanna hear you loud and clear now!

All: School's out!

Chad and Jason: We can sleep as late as we want to!

All: It's our time!

Sharpay and Ryan: Now we can do whatever we wanna do!

Chad: What time is it?

All: It's summertime!  
We're loving it!  
Come on and say again now!

Chad: What time is it?

All: It's party time!  
Let's go and have!  
The time of our lives!  
Yeah!'

When the song finished, everyone went really loud because they were so excited for this day to end. Gabriella took out a few pages out from her pocket and turned her back to the crowd and facing half of the gang, "Guys, remember the song this morning?" she asked, and they nodded, she handed out the paper to them. "These are the lyrics and notes, play these and sing these…" she pointed it out to them.

She turned back around to face the crowd. "Hey guys! Having fun?" she asked and they all cheered. "Okay, well this one is dedicated to Andrew, written by yours truly. Andrew, breaking up with a girl through phone is totally not cool, but this one's for you!" Andrew who was in the crowd, gulped. They started the first few lines before Gabriella started to sing.

_Italics- Gabriella_, **Bold- Sharpay**, Underlined- both.

'_Bet you thought that I'd be broken  
Mascara streaking' down my cheek  
Devastated, out the door way  
In a daze, a state of disbelief  
I bet you liked that; seeing me get mad  
But baby, I won't satisfy your need  
I've already been there, done that  
I'll be fine, even if you leave_

**Huh-hoh ho-hoo,** _I don't need you anymore  
_**Huh-hoh ho-hoo, **_and don't you know, that'_

By this time, she couldn't play her guitar anymore, so she just stopped and let her guitar drop to her side, but luckily, Troy knew that she couldn't handle it so he took over lead. She closed her eyes and sang her heart out.

'You,_ were the one that made me strong  
You made me stand up on my own  
With every cruel intention, you helped me find my  
_Independence

Yeah, it's all because of you_  
That I have the strength I do  
To turn my pain to passion, instead of crashing  
Boy, I'm thanking you,_ **Huh-hoh ho-hoo**  
_Boy, I'm thanking you,_ **Huh-hoh ho-hoo**

_Thinking back on how you changed me  
Every time, you tried to put me down  
Even though you really hurt me  
Underneath, myself is what I found  
So take a look inside these eyes now  
And say the things you want to say to me  
'Cause I've already spread my wings out  
And you're the one, the one who set me free_

**Huh-hoh ho-hoo**_, I don't need you anymore_  
**Huh-hoh ho-hoo**, _and don't you know, that_

You_ were the one that made me strong  
You made me stand up on my own  
With every cruel intention you helped me find my  
_Independence

Yeah, it's all because of you_  
That I have the strength I do  
To turn my pain to passion instead of crashing  
Boy, I'm thanking _you'

A single tear fell for her cheek.

'_For all the tears I cried  
For all the sacrifice  
For all the drama  
'Cause in the end it made me stronger  
So trust me I'll be fine  
Baby, I'll survive_  
**Without you, in my life, but I want you to know**

_That _you_  
Were the one that broke my heart  
But I won't fall apart  
No, I'm so moving on  
'Cause baby_

You_ were the one that made me strong  
_**Made me strong**  
_You made me stand up on my own  
_**On my own**_  
With every cruel intention you helped me find my  
_Independence'

She opened her eyes and she immediately connected her chocolate brown eyes to Andrew's hazel nut brown eyes in the crowd, she pointed at him while she sang the last part.

'Yeah, it's all because of you_  
That I have the strength I do  
To turn my pain to passion instead of crashing  
Boy, I'm thanking you,_** Huh-hoh ho-hoo  
**_The one who made me strong_  
_Boy, I'm thanking you,_** Huh-hoh ho-hoo  
**_The one who made me strong_**  
**_Boy, I'm thanking you,_** Huh-hoh ho-hoo**  
_Boy, I'm thanking you,_** Huh-hoh ho-hoo'**

When she finished, it was completely silent. She sighed. Suddenly, there was a huge applause and she heard a few people yelling,

"You go girl!"

"Way'ta go!"

"Alright! You tell him!"

She smiled. "Thank you!" she said softly and they walked off the stage.

"Honey! That was so touching!" Sharpay hugged Gabriella tightly.

"Thanks!" she hugged back just as tight. When they pulled back, they whole gang came over and done a group hug. "Still wanna kill him?" she laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't mind…" Troy smiled mischievously, while hugging Gabriella himself.

Principal Matsui came back on the stage. "Okay, now, you are free to roam around the school and do anything you want!" Everyone walked out of the theatre and went their separate ways.

"You guys were great!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yeah! I didn't know you were gonna use our song! That was awesome!" Kelsi hugged Gabriella, who gladly returned it.

"Thanks!" the two of them replied. "C'mon let's go to the grass area…" Troy suggested. While they were all walking out of the theatre and into the crowded hallway, they passed by many people.

"Hey guys, great job!"

"Hey! That was awesome!"

"Hey guys! Looking good!"

"Hey! You should totally make a band! You guys were awesome!"

That last one got them thinking and by the time they reached the grass area, they all took their seats at their spot. They were all sitting in a circle. Troy, then on his right, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan, Zeke, Sharpay and Gabriella on Troy's left. "Hey guys, we should make a band… that would be totally cool! And we get to spend more time with each other…" Taylor said thoughtfully.

"I dunno guys…" Troy looked unsure.

"But it would be so fun!" Ryan commented.

"Don't tell me you didn't have fun playing those songs, Playmaker…" Kelsi asked.

"No! I did have fun… it's just if we keep doing this, it would be hard work…"

"But also it could be our hobby… and its summer…" Jason added.

"Dude… we can like start during summer and if it doesn't work out, then we can stop before school starts…" Zeke suggested.

"Of course it's gonna be good, heck it's gonna be awesome!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Why is the sky blue?" Chad asked suddenly. Everyone rolled their eyes and Taylor smacked him on the back of his head.

"Anyway, Sunshine, you haven't really said anything…" Taylor commented, looking at her best friend, along with everyone else.

"Can we not talk about this now, it usually leads to a fight… let's just sleep on it…" Gabriella stated.

"But Gabs, you like the idea right? Tell Troy it's a good idea!" Sharpay urged, knowing that if Gabriella was in, then Troy would be too.

"Let's just sleep on it…" she repeated.

"She's right… let's sleep on it…" Troy repeated Gabriella's repeat, everyone rolled their eyes and agreed.

"Gabi! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" a familiar voice spoke behind her; they all turned around and saw Andrew coming closer to their group.

Gabriella sighed, "It's Gabriella to you, only friends can call me Gabi. What do you want Andrew?"

"I wanna get back together…"

"WHAT?" everyone who was listening and watching in the grass area, yelled. Andrew looked a bit freaked out.

"I… wanna… get…-" he started again, but slower, but he was cut off.

"I know what you mean…" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Well…?"


	3. It's Alright, It's Okay

**Songs used: It's Alright, It's Ok - Ashley Tisdale**

* * *

"Well what? Didn't that song mean anything to you?" she asked, getting up, along with the gang as well.

"Not really…"

"Ugh! God, you're so stupid!" Sharpay pipped in. "Well if that song didn't mean anything to you, maybe this will!" Sharpay was gonna go up to him, but Gabriella held her back, knowing what she was going to do. "Let me at him!"

"Pay… chill! I got this…" Sharpay nodded and stepped next to Gabriella. She started to think of a way to tell him what she felt at that moment, looking at the ground when suddenly, she had an idea and she started to sing quietly, sadly looking at Andrew in the eyes.

_Italics-Gabriella_, **Bold- the girls and Gabriella**, Underlined- only girls.

'_You told me  
There's no need  
To talk it out  
'Cause it's too late  
To proceed  
And slowly  
I took your words  
And walked away_

_No looking back  
I won't regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say'_

She caught many people's attention as she started to sing loud and this time with a small smile on her face, as people started to hit a beat on tables and stomp their feet, etc, to make music since there was no instruments.

'_It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burnt down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry'_

She went back to singing quietly, but louder than the first verse. She frowned and shook her head slowly.

'_You played me  
Betrayed me  
Your love was nothing, but a game  
Portrait a role  
You took control, I  
I couldn't help, but fall  
So deep  
But now I see things clear'_

This time, the girls and she started to dance to the chorus. Andrew looked shocked when they suddenly jumped right in front of him.

'_It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burnt down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry'_

She sang this part of the verse with strength and confidence.

'_Don't waste your fiction tears on me  
Just save them for someone in need  
It's way too late  
I'm closing the door'_

The girls danced to the chorus again, only they also joined in on the song. Everyone in the grass area were either watching and cheering or doing a little beat to match Gabriella's tune of voice.

'**It's Alright**, OK**  
**I'm so much better** without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, OK  
So don't you bother what I do**_, yeah_**  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burnt down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright, OK  
**I'm so much better without you  
_I'm better without you_**  
**I won't be sorry

She finished, singing her heart out with power as she tilted her head back and faced the skies, closing her eyes, feeling the power within herself and voice. The last line she sang it powerful, but also determination.

'_It's Alright_, OK  
Alright, okay  
_Without you_  
_No matter what you say_  
It's alright, OK  
_Alright, OK_  
**Without you**  
_I won't be sorry'_

Everyone in the grass area clapped, cheered, screamed and laughed. "It's alright, its okay, Andrew, I'm so much better without, I won't be sorry… goodbye Andrew!" Gabriella watched him as he turned around looking sad and regretful; he almost stacked it while walking out of the area.

She turned around and was immediately greeted with a group hug. "That dance thing was so cool! How did you just do that all at once?" Chad asked, amazed.

The girls laughed, "We practiced dancing this routine for some time so when I saw Brie give me a signal, we just danced…" Sharpay explained.

"Those were awesome moves!" Ryan commented.

Troy dragged Gabriella out of the circle and walked her over to a tree. "Hey…" she said.

"Hey… so was everything you sang, true? Did it happen?" she nodded. He brought her into a tight comforting, friendly hug.

'_My stomach feels all tingly…I know that I love him, but this thing always happens when he touches me, it still happens after all these years… yes, I, Gabriella Montez, love Troy Bolton… but he can never know, he won't feel the same, he's basketball hottie and I'm just geeky Gabi…'_ she thought. She found out that she first loved him when he beat up a sophomore jock on the first day of freshmen year for calling her 'Geeky Gabi'…

_

* * *

_

FLASHBACK

"_Gabs! Wake-up! We're freshmen going to East High today!" a fourteen year old Sharpay exclaimed, jumping on my bed._

_I groaned and slowly got out of bed. "Shar, why are you so happy? It's morning!" I yawned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes while stretching. I seriously don't know how she can be all sunshine happy at this time._

_Sharpay rolled her eyes. "I know. You're just grouchy in the mornings… just get ready, the gang's waiting downstairs…" she walked out of the room, letting me get ready in peace. Grouchy in the mornings…HA!_

_When I came out of the shower, I went to pick my clothes. Hmm… what to wear, what to wear… this should do… I picked a baggy white t- shirt that says 'trouble maker' with a monkey in the middle, tracksuit pants, black converse and my red Wildcat hoodie- okay, Troy's I… 'borrowed'… it, except he doesn't know. I walked over to my vanity set; Sharpay got this thing for my twelfth birthday, while Jake got a new skateboard, no fair! She claimed that a girl not having one was truly upsetting… she's weird, but I love her. I decided to put my hair up in a messy bun and went down stairs to find everyone waiting for me in the living room. "Hey!" I greeted, sitting next to Troy and Jake on the couch._

"_Hey Gabs!" they greeted back. Mum came into the room and gave me my breakfast, pancakes and syrup… yum! I started eating while watching the morning cartoons with everyone else. Yay! SpongeBob's on! Gotta love that sponge! When I was done, I went to pack my bag with, of course my song book, pencil case and new exercise books for high school-Whoopee! I so can't wait for high school! NOT!- see the sarcasm there? In truth… I'm scared shitless!_

"_Hey! Is that my hoodie? I've been looking everywhere for it!"_

"_Well… East High School, here we come…" Kelsi said as they we piled into Uncle Jack's van to get to school._

_When we got there, we stuck by each other and went to get our schedules and compared them with each other. All of our classes had a least 1 of us, if not, more in it. Thank God!_

_The day went by fast, and it was lunch, I was currently at my new locker, putting in and taking out books for my next class. "Hey!" I turned around to be face to face with a tall guy with short black hair and green eyes. "You're that freshmen nerd! Where's your nerdy friends?" he taunted. This is why I'm scared shitless, well, still am… now MORE!_

"_What's your name again? Oh yeah! Geeky Gabi!" a guy came from behind him. I winced. Don't cry, don't cry, and whatever you do DON'T CRY!_

"_Don't talk to me like that! Go away!" I said quietly, trying to defend myself. Please! Someone help!_

"_Aww… is Geeky Gabi scared?" the first guy pretended to wipe away a tear from his eyes. No! Okay, yes! I want my mummy! I backed up against the locker as they took one step closer to me. I'm gonna die! I'm too young to die! My last words: I love my family and best friends in the world, I miss Dria and Sharpay, I was the one who broke your favourite heels, I'm so sorry! There was this spider and that was my only option, please forgive me!_

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna- "Piss off Aaron!" a familiar voice yelled from down the hall. Too familiar… We all turned around to find Troy walking towards us. SAVED!_

"_Hey Troy! Look who we found all by herself… its Geeky Gabi!" Aaron laughed. Oh God! I shut my eyes tightly._

"_DON'T call her that!" Troy said firmly, anger rising as every second went by. I snapped my eyes open, WHAT? Yes! Popularity didn't get to him!_

_Aaron stopped laughing and had a confused look. "What? You're defending Geeky Gabi?" he taunted some more, but his friends took one look at Troy and backed up. Honestly, I would too, just look at him! I've never ever seen him like this before._

_The bell rang to signal the end of lunch and everyone started to walk to the direction of where we were. When they saw what was happening, they all crowded around to watch. Great! An audience to witness my death!_

"_No! I'm defending my friend! I said DON'T call her that!" Troy yelled. Wow! I'm even more scared now…! Everyone was a bit taken back, including Aaron, and especially me! You could tell that now he was feeling a bit afraid of Troy; his eyes were cold and dark blue. A colour I've never seen before. They're usually- concentrate Gabi! Troy tried out for the basketball team and made Varsity all on the first day, I'm so proud of him, he was kind and warm to everyone until now. "Listen, I don't want you taunting or hurting ANY of my friends, especially Gabriella! Got it?" especially me! That's right, back off 'Aaron', if that's your real name- wait, wrong story._

"_What? Geeky Gabi?" Aaron tested his patience and got a punch on the face in return. Everyone was shocked and scared, I gasped, once again, I have never seen Troy this mad before and I was beyond frightened. He hit Aaron so hard, he stumbled a bit. Troy was about to charge at him again, but I finally found my voice and stopped him. Thank God! One more hit and I was sure he was gonna send that Aaron dude to hospital._

"_Troy…" I said quietly. He turned around and seemed to see fear in my eyes. His face softened and his eyes turned lighter and anger and hate was replaced with concern and worry. Gotta love him! He's the bestest friend I could ever have! Right next to Lexi of course…_

"_Ella, are you okay?" he asked. After I nodded, he turned back around, anger itching his face again. Okay, don't hug me! Its fine, I almost pissed in my pants and you turned your back on me! "Got it?" he asked again. Unfinished business- do that later! I desperately need a hug! I'll just hug myself… Aaron nodded his head forcefully scared of Troy and what he could do. Not so tough now, are ya? He already had a bruise forming on his cheek and a little bit of blood running down his nose. Ouch! Where did Troy learn to hit like that, gotta ask him and tell him to teach me!_

"_LISTEN PEOPLE! ANYONE WHO PICKS ON MY FRIENDS, ESPECIALLY GABRIELLA, YOU DEAL WITH ME! GOT IT?" he yelled, referring to everyone who stood there, and frankly, it was nearly the entire student body. Everyone nodded their head and some even mumbled, "Yes…" especially me! Ha! I feel so special!_

"_Gabs! Troy!" it was the gang and my brothers, maybe they could give me a hug… they all moved through the crowd just in time to see Troy FINALLY pull me into a comforting hug, while I buried her face in his chest. Yay! Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my brothers cornering Aaron. I fell tingly again, but this time, it was stronger, my heart started to beat faster, why do you do this to me…?_

_I love the way he holds me. His arms lock around me and I burrow myself into him, I feel safe and protected. I love the way he looks at me. His eyes sparkle and light up when I enter a room. I love that when I see him I get butterflies in my stomach, my heart speeds up, and I shiver involuntarily. I love the way I feel around him. I can't stop smiling and as girly as it sounds, I feel complete. He was this missing part of me I never knew I needed. And now that I know what it feels like to be complete, I can never lose that feeling. I would be completely broken. I can't be without him, I can't live without him. I love him so much that it hurts. If I'm without him, I won't be the real me. I gave Troy Bolton my whole heart, and he doesn't even know it. Oh wow! Who knew I could be so deep? Ha! I think Taylor rubbed off on me… I know this feeling now, I love Troy Bolton, I love Troy Bolton… I can never get tired of that…_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"So what are we gonna do now?" Troy asked, bringing Gabriella back to reality.

"Well-"

"Troy!" a bunch of cheerleaders ran up to Troy and Gabriella, giggling.

"Hey Troy! I heard you were the new captain!"

"Congrats Troy!"

"Hey Troy!"

"You're so hot!"

"MOVE!" a blonde girl with hazel eyes pushed her way through the mob of cheerleaders and came face-to-face with Troy. "Hey Troy! Congrats on being new captain! I'm the new head cheerleader!" she said in her too perky voice.

"Um… hey… that's… great?" he offered, slowly and confused.

"I know! Hey! Your captain, I'm captain, we should hang out sometime…" she said bluntly.

"I'll think about that…" he smiled, and hurt flashed through Gabriella's eyes, but she tried to keep her face from any emotion, while the blonde just squealed. The rest of the gang walked up to them, confused as to why the cheerleaders were talking to Troy and Gabriella.

Once the gang made it to the group of people, Sharpay glared at the new head cheerleader, while the head cheerleader glared back. "Amber," Sharpay snorted.

"Sharpay," Amber, the head cheerleader snorted back. She turned back around and smiled flirtatiously at Troy. "Bye Troy!" she giggled and walked off, the rest of the cheerleaders following.

"Ugh! Why are you even talking to that bitch?" Taylor asked throwing her arms up in the air.

"She came up to me and just started talking, I think she's sweet!" Troy exclaimed defensively, everyone looked at Gabriella and they all saw the hurt flash through her eyes, as they all gave her sympathetic looks.

Gabriella just gave them an 'I-told-you-he-doesn't-like-me' look. Gabriella wasn't in denial, unlike Troy, when it came to loving him. Gabriella was always truthful and didn't like lying, especially to friends and family, she confessed to them and made them promise not to tell anyone, especially Troy. "Anyways," Gabriella spoke up, breaking the silence. "Let's get to lunch," everyone nodded.

"Oh yeah! Lunch! Whoo! I'm starving!" Chad exclaimed, getting ready to make a run for the cafeteria. Everyone laughed and followed Chad to the cafeteria. They all got their food and sat down at their normal lunch table.

"Hey, where's Ella?" Troy asked, looking around for his best friend.

"She went to get her song book, you know her, full with ideas…" Zeke answered. The doors to the cafeteria burst open and in came Gabriella, crying hysterically, clutching shredded pieces of paper and her song book close to her chest.

* * *

Back with Gabriella, earlier

They were all walking to the cafeteria, all talking about the dance moves the girls just performed. Gabriella managed to quietly sneak away from Troy's arms while he was arguing with Ryan about which dance moves were the coolest. She walked towards the direction of the lockers when she past a small group of cheerleaders.

"Hey Gabi!" a red headed cheerleader called out to her.

Gabriella smiled, not all cheerleaders were your stereotypical slut and bitch. "Hey Jen! So I heard Amber was your new head, I am so sorry," she gave a sympathy look, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know… please spare me!" she fake sniffed, they looked at each other for a second and then burst out laughing.

"Anyways, I gotta go, bye girls!"

"Bye Gabi!" they replied, watching her run off.

Gabriella was now at her locker, taking out her song book and was about to shut the door when a hand reached in and grabbed a photo of a ten year old Gabriella and a seventeen year old girl with chocolate brown eyes and long dark wavy hair like Gabriella, hugging each other tightly, while smiling big at the camera. "Hey!" when she turned around to meet the person who took her photo in the first place, she came face-to-face with none other than Amber.

"Ugh! What the hell is this?" she asked, looking disgustingly at the old photo.

"Give it back!" Gabriella tried to reach over and grab it from her hands, but Amber was taller than she was and she put it above her head.

"Why should I? In fact…" Amber brought her hand back down and before Gabriella could reach out for it, Amber tared the photo three times before letting it fall to the floor, closely followed by Gabriella, tears streaming down her face.

"No…" she whispered, while gathering up what was left of the photo. "No!" she cried, clutching both her song book and the shredded photo. No one was in the hallways, so no one heard Gabriella's cry.

Amber rolled her eyes. "Jeez, it's just a photo, don't go all Sharpay on me… get another one!" this just made Gabriella cry even more. She managed to get up off the floor, still clutching the photo and book, she shut her locker and ran as fast as she could to the cafeteria. Amber decided to follow her, still not getting why she was crying over a little photo.

Gabriella finally arrived at her destination, she burst into the cafeteria to see everyone turn to look at her. Amber just rolled her eyes and walked past her, over to her own table. Gabriella glanced at her own table, and one teary look from her was all the gang needed to rush over to who they considered to be their little sister. Matthew, Nathaniel and Jacob gave each other worried glances, but decided that her friends should handle it.

As soon as Troy reached her, she collapsed into his awaiting arms. "Shh… it's okay, Ella…" he soothed her, running his hand through her hair. The rest of the gang surrounded the two, throwing worried glances to each other.

"Troy…" she managed to choke out.

"Hey, it's alright, it's okay… remember?" he asked softly.

"C'mon, let's go sit down…" Kelsi walked up to the two and gently took one of Gabriella's hand, leading the two back to their table. Troy kept one of his arms around her shoulder, while the rest of the gang trailed closely behind; wanting to know what happened so they could fix it.


	4. Bye Bye

**Songs used: Bye Bye – Mariah Carey**

* * *

Once they reached their table, they all took their normal seats. On one side, Ryan sat and one end, next to him was Taylor, then Chad, then Jason. On the other side, Zeke sat across from Ryan, Troy next to Zeke, Gabriella next, then Kelsi, and Sharpay across from Jason. Everyone fixed their eyes upon Gabriella, while her gaze was on her song book, which was now in front of her, on the table.

No one dared to push her into telling him or her, they knew that when she was ready, she would talk. Gabriella's sobs and tears managed to subside. They all went back to eating, but this time, in silence. Gabriella's hand was still connected to Troy's, when he gave her an encouraging squeeze. "Amber…" she whispered really quietly, but the whole table was able to hear it.

"Amber, what, honey?" Sharpay asked softly.

"She… she… photo, locker, Steph…" they all winced when she mentioned the name 'Steph'; it was still a touchy subject, even after all these years.

"The photo of you and Steph in your locker?" Troy guessed, softly. Gabriella nodded.

"What about it? Did Amber do something to it?" Ryan asked carefully.

Gabriella broke out into another sob. She pulled out her right hand, that was under the table and still clutching the remaining of the photo and placed it in the middle of the table for all to see. Once they saw the shredded piece of paper on the table, they all gasped. The girls all had tears in their eyes, whilst the guys all boiled up in anger.

Troy abruptly stood up, closely followed by Chad. Everyone was startled from the sudden reaction. Their faces were scrunched up in anger; they looked at each other and nodded. They both stomped over to the cheerleaders' table, glaring at Amber who was chatting away at one of her cheerleader friends, her back towards the two.

The rest of the gang looked at each other before getting up also and following Troy and Chad to the cheerleaders' table, Taylor taking the shredded photo along with her, Kelsi and Zeke gently lifting Gabriella up with them and leading her over to the gang.

When they all arrived at the table, Troy and Chad both tapped Amber on the shoulder on each side and watched as she turned around and looked surprised, before grinning slightly.

Gabriella was behind Troy and Chad, looking at the floor, Sharpay and Taylor next to her, holding each of her hand, as the others just surrounded the table. "Hey Troy! Have you thought about my offer, yet?" she asked flirtatiously. Everyone else, including the cheerleaders, who noticed Gabriella's state, rolled their eyes.

"Yes, I have actually…" he replied calmly, his facial features changed. Everyone looked shocked, especially Gabriella, this made her head snap up and stare at the two, even more hurt. "No," he answered plainly.

"What?" now it was Amber's turn to be shocked, while everyone else sighed in relief. "How-" but she was interrupted by Chad.

"You know what?" he just burst. By now, the whole cafeteria was listening in, especially the Montez brothers. "No one would ever date you! You're such a bitch! How dare YOU?" he continued to yell.

"How dare I what?" she asked back, offended. Troy shook in even more anger; one look at his face and you'll be scared.

"HOW DARE YOU JUST TAKE SOMETHING AS PRECIOUS AS A PHOTO AND SHRED IT INTO PIECES! SOMETHING THAT ISN'T YOURS!" everyone was taken aback. No one has ever seen him like this, in fact, the last time they saw him like this was freshmen year, the day Aaron called Gabriella, 'Geeky Gabi'. All the cheerleaders took a step back, including Amber.

Amber was a bit scared, but she covered it with a scoff, "I didn't take any of your photos and shred it into pieces!" Troy was staring really hard at Amber; Amber flinched a little at the way Troy was staring at her.

"Are you seriously that shallow?" Chad couldn't believe what an idiot she is.

"You took Gabi's photo from her locker and ripped it apart!" Jason finally stated. The Montez brothers winced; their friends noticed and decided to ask about it later.

"So? Just use another one! It's not like it's the only one she has!"

"Ugh! It WAS the only one she HAD!" Sharpay spat.

"So take another one! The one she had was old and ugly anyways…"

"SHE'S DEAD! SHE WAS GABI'S BEST FRIEND AND COUSIN, THEY WERE REALLY CLOSE AND THAT PHOTO WAS TAKEN THE DAY BEFORE SHE DIED!" Troy finally lost it and blew up. Everyone in the cafeteria room gasped. Troy was even about to charge at her, but Gabriella read him like a book and gently placed a hand on his arm and he visibly relaxed a little. Amber felt a bit guilty. "I can't believe I thought you were sweet!" he muttered.

"I'm s-" Amber tried to apologize, even that was low for her, and she knew it, she was sorry, but she was cut off.

"Save it, just back off and don't touch, talk or look at us again, especially Gabi," Ryan replied coldly. Troy turned around and immediately, his face and eyes soften. He pulled her into a hug and she gladly hugged back, just as tight. The gang all slowly walked back to their table and sat down, with the whole of the cafeteria watching. Once they all sat down, all eyes turned to Amber and glared at her, some shaking their heads disapprovingly and others muttering something along the lines of, _'That selfish bitch…'_, she noticeably coward under their glares.

* * *

Matthew, Nathaniel and Jacob got up from their table and walked over to the gang. Once they reached the table, they pulled Gabriella up and had a little family group hug. Gabriella smiled a little at them and sat down when they walked away, back to their own tables and friends.

A group of people walked up to the gang's table. "Hey, I'm Hannah, I'm captain of the photography club and, if you'd like, we'll try and fix that photo of yours…" she kindly offered, as the people behind her nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay… thanks…" Gabriella smiled weakly at them, and Taylor handed them what used to be a photo. Once Hannah was handed the pieces of the photo, they all rushed out of the cafeteria and got to work.

"She was a really good person…" Jason started.

"….And she lived a happy and wonderful life…" Zeke continued.

"…But now, she's in a better place," Troy finished.

"She's not gone forever…" Taylor said.

"Yeah, she's still here, with you, right here…" Kelsi took Gabriella's hand and put it to her heart.

"You're right… she wouldn't want me to go all depressed anyways…" Gabriella sniffed.

"Do you think heaven has pineapple and ham pizza?" Chad said out of nowhere.

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"It's her favourite food, pizza, she's in heaven and if she doesn't have pizza, she'll go crazy, remember last time?" Chad answered, everyone laughed at the memory.

"Chad, don't ever change…" Gabriella reached out and patted Chad's hand that was resting on the table before reaching over to Troy's food tray and getting herself a French fry. This was normal for them, one day Troy would buy food and Gabriella would eat off of his tray and vice versa. Gabriella opened up her song book and started writing, yet, another song.

"Another one already?" Taylor asked, shocked that Gabriella could have so many ideas in a small amount of time.

"Are you really that shocked? Remember last time, when Giggles wrote five songs in one day?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I can't even do that! And she was sick too!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Hey! I was bored and you guys were at school! There was nothing else better to do! Plus those songs were just about being sick and bored… " Gabriella defended, finally lifting her head up from her book. The whole table held up their hands defensively and laughed lightly. Writing songs calm and relax Gabriella. It allows to express her feelings and thoughts and everyone respected that.

Gabriella finally put her pencil down and sighed, impressed with her work. "Done? 'Cause I wanna hear it!" Sharpay said excitedly, once she realise Gabriella put her pencil down. This made everyone look at her eagerly.

Gabriella smiled. "Sure! But you have to comment on it, like always…" they all nodded and raced out of the nearly empty cafeteria and down the hall to the music room; Gabriella laughed at their enthusiasm and followed closely behind.

When Gabriella reached the room, she walked inside and found everyone already spread out across the room, waiting for her. Gabriella walked over to the keyboard that allows you to make a certain beat, basically a band in one. It has the beat of a drum as well. She opened up her book and set it on the stand. She set the beat and started gently press her fingers down on the keys.

_Italics- Gabriella,_**Bold- Girls**

'_This is for my peoples who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high, we will never say bye  
No, no, no'_

Everyone listened intently to the lyrics she sang and everyone was so focused on the song, they didn't notice someone walk in.

'_Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye_

_As a child there were them times  
I didn't get it, but you kept me in line  
I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes  
It's something more than saying, "I miss you"  
But when we talked, too_

_All them grown full things separation brings  
You never let me know it, you never let it show  
Because you loved me and obviously  
There's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today, face to face'_

Tears started to well up in Gabriella's eyes, but she refused to cry.

'_I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
I wish I could talk to you for awhile  
I wish I could find a way try not to cry  
As time goes by_

_And soon as you reach a better place  
Still I'll give the whole world to see your face  
And I'm bragging next to you  
It feels like you gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye'_

The person standing at the door, now hiding behind a piano and poking their head out, was amazed at Gabriella's ability to sing strong and fast, especially when she was previously crying hysterically before.

'_Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye_

_And you never got the chance to see how good I've done  
And you never got to see me back at number one  
I wish that you were here to celebrate together  
I wish that we could spend the holidays together_

_I remember when you used to tuck me in at night  
With the teddy bear you gave to me that I held so tight  
I thought you were so strong  
That you can make it through whatever  
It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever_

_I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
I wish I could talk to you for awhile  
I wish I could find a way try not to cry  
As time goes by_

_And soon as you reach a better place  
Still I'll give the whole world to see your face  
And I'm bragging next to you  
It feels like you gone too soon  
The hardest thing to do is say bye bye'_

The rest of the girls decided to sing the 'bye bye's and Gabriella looked up at them and smiled a little.

'_**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye**__  
The hardest thing to do is say bye bye  
__**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye  
Bye bye  
**__Bye bye_

_This is for my peoples who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high, we will never say bye  
No, no, no_

_Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples who lost their grandfather  
Lift your hand to the sky 'cause we will never say bye bye'_

Everyone smiled a little as they saw Gabriella getting more into the song, singing loudly, with so much strength.

'_**I never knew I could hurt like this**__  
I never knew it  
__**And everyday life goes on like**__  
Everyday of my life  
__**I wish I could talk to you for awhile**__  
I wish  
__**I wish I could find a way try not to cry**__  
I wish, I wish, I was  
__**As time goes by**__  
As time goes by_

_**And soon as you reach a better place**__  
And soon as you reached a better place  
__**Still I'll give the whole world to see your face**__  
Still I'll give the world to see your face  
__**And I'm bragging next to you**__  
I'm bragging here next to you  
__**It feels like you gone too soon**__  
__**Now, the hardest thing to do is say, bye bye**__  
Now, the hardest thing to do is say, bye bye_

_**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
**__It's hard to say bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
__**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye**__  
So come on somebody  
__**Bye bye, bye bye  
**__Say it with me  
__**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
**__With your hands up high, ey  
__**Bye bye**_

'_Cause this is for my peoples  
__**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
**__Who just lost somebody  
__**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
**__So this is for everything  
__**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye**__  
Just lift your hand to the sky  
__**Bye bye**__  
'Cause we will never say bye bye'_

She ended the song with one final note. The person who saw the whole thing was shocked. They decided to leave, before they got caught. "Wow…" was all they had to say. Gabriella looked around nervously, while trying to catch her breath.

"Gabs…" Kelsi started, tears in her eyes.

"That's so-" Sharpay started, but was cut off by Jason.

"-Beautiful, emotional, sensitive, breath-taking, amazing, incredible?" everyone else nodded in agreement. Gabriella smiled gratefully.

"You wrote that all under ten minutes?" Zeke asked, just to make sure his assumptions were correct and he smiled in satisfaction when Gabriella nodded her head.

"I'm not really surprised," Troy said as he made his was over to Gabriella and gave her a hug.

"Yeah… I kinda have to agree with CAPTAIN here, we're so used to you and Kay writing songs, it's like normal for you 2 to do that!" Chad said, emphasizing the word 'captain'. "I could get used to that…" he muttered.

"Wow! Did Lunkhead say something right?" Taylor asked, shocked.

"Yep! I- HEY!" everyone laughed.

"Hey, we should totally have a sleep over! For the start of summer!" Sharpay squealed excitedly. "My place. After school, get your stuff and come over," she demanded.

"Hey guys, there's a fight in the grass area, come check it out!" a junior student ran into the music room and told them quickly, before rushing out to tell other people. Everyone looked at each other, before collecting their things and rushing out of the room and to the grass area.

When they reached there, they saw a massive circle, crowding, what they guessed was the people fighting. The gang moved their way through the crowd and arrived at the front, just in time to see Jorge, a sophomore soccer player throw a punch at Matthew, sending him straight to the ground. Jorge's his sister, Sarah, Jacob and Nathaniel was yelling at each other next to the two.

When Matthew hit the ground, Gabriella gasped. "Matt!" she ran up to him and knelt down next to him, helping him up. The guys in the gang stepped forward and held Jorge back, while the girls stopped Sarah just in time before she slapped Nathaniel on the face. "Jorge, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked, shocked that her friend hit her brother.

"That son of a bitch cheated on my sister!" he replied, glaring at Matthew, trying to get out of the boys' grasp.

"WHAT?" Gabriella let go of her brothers' arm and pushed him hard, leading him to stumble a few steps back.

"Gabi-" Matthew tired to explain but was cut off.

"Don't 'Gabi' me! I thought I told you this before!" Gabriella was outraged. Her brother has broken many girls' hearts before and she made him promise that he wouldn't ever do anything like that to anyone, especially to one of her friends.

"Yes, but Gab-" he tried again, but was interrupted when there was a loud sob. They all turned to look at Sarah, who was now crying into her hand and the girls comforting her.

"I don't want to hear it Matt, I'm sick of it! I'm sick of picking up the piece that you carelessly throw! I've sat back and watched as you break hearts, girl after girl. This is getting ridiculous; disappointment is an understatement when it comes to you. Even your excuses of doing it are pathetic!" Gabriella was yelling at her brother, as he stood there, looking down ashamed. She never really believed in violence, but this hit her, this hit her hard. She was about to slap her brother, but Jacob held her back.

"Twin, don't do something you're gonna regret…" he advised. Gabriella nodded stiffly, her focus still on her brother.

"This has gone too far Matthew Joseph! I just don't know what to say to you anymore…" she said in a quieter voice. And with that, she turned her back on her brother and walked over to Sarah. When she got there, Sarah threw her arms around Gabriella and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Alright, you've seen enough people! Now scat!" Sharpay clicked her fingers and people ran all over the place.

"Sare, I'm so sorry… I should've known…" Gabriella whispered.

"No… it's n-not your fa-fault…" Sarah sobbed, lifting her head up.

"But-" she stopped when Sarah shook her head. "Jorge, I think you should take her home, you too, you look pretty bad…" Gabriella turned to look at Jorge and he nodded, taking his sister into his arms and leading her to the office. Gabriella sighed. "Today is so not my day…" she muttered, leaning on Jacob for support.

Matthew was about to walk up to Gabriella and apologize and explain himself when the guys walked up to him and stopped him. "Don't man…" Ryan said, shaking his head.

"But-"

"Dude, just let her cool off…" Troy recommended.

"Yeah, just give her a couple of days, maybe even weeks; she hasn't been this mad since Chad stole her grandma's famous cookies when we were seven…" Jason chuckled a little; he stopped when they all gave him a look. "Sorry…" he mumbled.

"You could talk to her after when we come back, that'll be enough time…" Zeke stated.

Matthew sighed sadly and reluctantly nodded. "But I suggest that you stay away from her until after L.A and San Diego… just in case she throws another one at you…" Chad added. "Jake and Nate are disappointed in you too, so maybe him as well…" he added as an afterthought.

"… or every other girl in the school…" Jason said, looking around and seeing every girl there, glaring at Matthew. Everyone looked around and winced a little.

"Great! The entire female population at East High hates me!" Matthew complained.

"You brought this all upon yourself!" Nathaniel shot back, walking up to the group.

Matthew sighed. "I know…"

* * *

The school bell FINALLY rang and everyone in the school, including teachers cheered and ran out of the building. "FINALLY!" Chad yelled, jumping up and down. "What time is it?"

"Summertime! It's our vacation!" everyone replied and laughed.

Hannah walked up to them and handed Gabriella's photo. It looked newer and better, it didn't even look like it was once shredded. Gabriella smiled appreciatively. "Thank you so much!" Gabriella gave her a hug, which she gladly returned.

"Any time…" she replied and waved goodbye and walked off.

"So get your stuff and meet up at my place…" Sharpay instructed and everyone nodded and separated.

When they got home, Gabriella quickly got into the house, avoiding Matthew. When she got to her room, she quickly packed her stuff, when Jacob walked in, sitting down on her bed and watched as she walked all over the place, stuffing things into her duffle bag. "So…" Jacob started.

"I'm fine, Jake… I just miss her," she interrupted, knowing that he knew that she knew what he was talking about.

"Okay, just talk to me when you feel like it, okay? Anytime, anywhere," he proposed. Gabriella nodded appreciatively and they hugged each other.

"See you in four weeks!" she exclaimed as she walked out of her room, not looking back and waved. She walked out to the front door. "SLEEPING OVER AT SHAR'S!" she yelled into the house, she didn't even wait for an answer before she walked out and slammed the door.

When she got to the house, she didn't have to ring the bell, as the door was already open, so she walked in the house and over to the living room to find it empty. She shrugged and sat down on the couch.

"Wuz'up peoples?" he yelled, whizzing around the room.

"CHAD! Ugh!" Kelsi walked in, followed by Troy, Taylor, Zeke and then Jason. "Hey guys…" seeing the look of confusion on their faces, she said 2 words, "Sugar rush…" and they all nodded in understanding.

"I so can't wait for summer to begin! L.A and San Diego is gonna be so awesome!" Chad said enthusiastically, falling down next to Gabriella.

"Totally!" Troy agreed, taking the other seat next to Gabriella and then pounded fists with Chad, above Gabriella's head.

"So let's get this party started!" Jason pumped his fist in the air.


	5. True Friend

**Songs used: Do You Believe In Magic – Aly & AJ; True Friend – Hannah Montana; Nobody's Perfect – Hannah Montana**

* * *

It was ten pm and they were all sitting in a circle in the middle of the living room, blankets, pillows and stuffed animals around them. Up until now, they played guitar hero, dressed up and had the catwalks, karaoke contests, and played a little game of truth or dare.

Things like dying Chad's hair pink, Chad skinny dipping, Chad climbing on top of the roof of the house and yelling, 'I'm the king of the world!', Jason stuffing his face in a bowl of leftover foods and some of Boi's dog food, Chad prank calling Ms. Darbus, Gabriella doing impersonations of everyone in the room and Chad licking the telephone pole just outside of the house, just naming a few of the dares that all came from 'Sharpay's evil mind and her special power of coming up with dares to torture people- especially Chad.' - Troy stated.

"Hey, remember that time when we had our very first sleep over?" Ryan suddenly asked. Everyone thought back to that night and burst out laughing.

_

* * *

_

FLASHBACK

_A ten year old Gabriella came running into the Evans' living room, ecstatic about having her very first sleep over. "Hey guys!" she greeted, plopping herself down on the middle of the living room, blankets and pillows all over the place._

"_Hey Gabs!" they all replied, just as enthusiastic._

"_So let's get this sleep over started! To make it an official and special sleep over, Gabi and Kels have to sing and perform their first song that they written!" Sharpay settled._

"_WHAT?" they both yelled. "No! No way! I refuse! Nu-uh!" Gabriella kept shaking her head._

"_No way! It's not even good! Right Gabi?" Kelsi asked, looking over at Gabriella, as did everyone else._

"_Yeah! I mean no! I mean… ugh! Whatever, let's just play the stupid song!" she sighed._

"_Fine… just don't laugh at us!" Kelsi stood up and walked into the music room, with everyone following. Kelsi took a seat at the keyboard, while Gabriella grabbed the guitar and moved to stand in front of the microphone stand with the microphone already set._

_Taylor and Zeke walked over to the sound system and adjusted everything. "Ready?" Alexandria asked. Gabriella and Kelsi took a deep breath before nodding._

"_Jase, can you give us a beat?" Kelsi asked, Jason nodded and walked over to the drum._

**Bold- Gabriella, **Underlined- Kelsi, **Bold Underlined- both**

'**Do you believe in magic, in a young girl's heart  
How the music can free her, whenever it starts  
**And it's magic, if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy, like an old time movie'

_Everyone started to bob their heads to the beat and some, clicking their fingers, this made Gabriella and Kelsi smile._

'**I'll tell ya about the magic, it'll free your soul  
But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout a rock 'n' roll**

**If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen  
It'll start with a smile, it won't wipe off your face  
No matter how hard you try'**

_The gang started to randomly dance and enjoy themselves with the catchy tune, laughing, smiling, dancing and just goofing off._

'Your feet start tapping and you can't seem to find  
How you got there, so just blow your mind

**If you believe in magic, come along with me  
We'll dance until morning, just you and me  
And maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet ya tomorrow so late at night**

**We'll go a dancing, baby, then you'll see  
All the magic's in the music and the music's in me  
Yeah**

Do you believe in magic, yeah  
Believe in the magic, of a young girl's soul  
**Believe in the magic, of a rock 'n' roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
****Ohh, talking 'bout magic**

**Do you believe like I believe  
**Do you believe in magic  
**Do you believe like I believe  
**Do you believe in magic'

_When the music finished, everyone clapped. "OMG! That was so awesome!" Taylor gushed._

_Gabriella and Kelsi blushed and thanked them. Troy walked up to Gabriella and hugged her tight. "That was amazing!" he whispered in her ear._

"_So now what?" Zeke asked._

"_TRUTH OR DARE!" Sharpay squealed, along with the other girls, except Gabriella. The guys and Gabriella groaned. "Oh, c'mon! Let's go!" they all walked into the living room, well the guys and Gabriella walked, and the other girls ran. "Okay, me first… um… Chad!" Chad looked up from his bowl of chips._

"_Huh?"_

"_Truth or Dare?"_

"_Dare! I ain't a chicken!" he said, puffing out his chest. Sharpay had an evil smile and glint in her eyes. Chad gulped. "Uh-oh…" the girls giggled and the guys chucked._

"_I dare you to kiss Boi on the mouth for ten seconds!" everyone burst out laughing while Chad cursed himself for choosing dare when playing with Sharpay._

"_EWW! BLURK!" Chad stuck is tongue out and gagged a little. "That is the last time I'm choosing dare when playing with you ever again!" he yelled, pointing accusingly at Sharpay, while everyone laughed their heads off after witnessing Chad kissing Boi for ten seconds. Even the dog was just as disgusted, it ran away after Chad put him down._

__

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Yeah! Good times!" Troy wiped a tear away, still chuckling a little.

"You know, you never learn your lesson…" Gabriella started. "You keep saying that you won't choose dare when playing with Pay, but here you are, you've picked dare, like, five times already tonight!" Chad just shrugged.

"How about that time when we performed on the talent show in seventh grade?" Kelsi asked. "That was really fun…"

_

* * *

_

FLASHBACK

_An eleven year old Gabriella was back stage of the school's theatre, jumping up and down on the spot, trying to calm her nerves. "Gabs! Calm down! Just relax and remember that we're on stage with you, okay? You're not alone," Troy tried to get Gabriella to stop jumping, so he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down a little._

"_Okay! Okay! I'm calm… Oh my G-"_

"_Gabs!" they all yelled at her._

"_Okay! I'm calm! Shesh!"_

"_And now presenting, Gabriella Montez, Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Jason Cross, Sharpay and Ryan Evans!" a teacher yelled out and the crowd cheered as the six walked out on stage and took their positions._

"_Hey everyone! This song was written by me, it's called 'True Friend' and I'd like to dedicated it to my best friends in the world, so here it goes…" she took a deep breath and started to strum on her guitar, the rest of the five following her pace._

**Bold- Gabriella, **Underlined- Sharpay, **Bold Underlined- both**

'**We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh'**

_She winked at Chad._

'**You're looking out for me; you've got my back  
So good to have you around'**

_Gabriella glanced at Sharpay._

'You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell'

_They both looked over at Kelsi and Taylor._

'Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
'Cause you keep my feet on the ground'

_Sharpay smiled at Gabriella and she smiled back._

'**You're a true friend  
You're here 'till the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Till it's alright again  
You're a true friend'**

_The gang on stage and the rest of the gang and parents in the audience smiled._

'You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances'

_Sharpay smiled at Jason._

'Won't say, "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found'

_Sharpay pointed out to Ryan, while Gabriella pointed towards Alexandria._

'**A true friend  
You're here 'till the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Till it's alright again**

**True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
'Till they find the things you need'**

_Gabriella laughed a bit and stole a glance at Troy._

'Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
'Cause they've got someone to believe in'

_They both looked at Zeke and smiled._

'**A true friend  
You're here 'till the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
****You're a true friend**

Oh, you're a true friend  
**You're here 'till the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Till it's alright again  
You're a true friend**

**You're a true friend  
****You're a true friend'**

_The theatre erupted into cheers and the gang smiled. They were really true friends._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"BFFs!" Chad stated.

"BFFs!" everyone repeated.

"Oh! How about that time when Pat tried to bake?" Gabriella asked. Everyone but Zeke laughed.

"Only you would remember that, you practically knew how to make a choc chip cookie before I was interested in baking!"

_

* * *

_

FLASHBACK

_BOOM!_

_Everyone in the Baylor's household immediately stopped what they were doing and ran into the kitchen to find a thirteen year old Zeke standing there with flour covered on the front of his body and on the back, it was clean. The oven door was open and mixing was dripping down the corner of it. The kids started laughing, while the adults sighed and started to clean the kitchen._

"_Mum! I've tried for two weeks already! I just can't do it!" Zeke complained, sitting on the counter once the kitchen was cleaned and everyone else scattered themselves around the kitchen._

"_I'll help you if you would like?" a twelve year old Gabriella offered._

"_Yes! That would be a wonderful idea! Gabi here makes the best choc chip cookies!" Ashley Baylor gushed._

"_You make it look and sound so easy!" Zeke exclaimed, two hours later. Gabriella showed Zeke what to do and also explained it to him. Now, Gabriella was pulling out the freshly baked choc chip cookies out of the oven._

"_It's because it is, look, you'll get it… it just takes practice,"_

__

Two weeks later

"_Hey Z! So how's the baking going?" Gabriella asked. They were currently at school and it was lunch, they haven't seen each other all day._

"_Ugh! I think I'm gonna give up! I'm just not good!"_

"_Come with me! I wanna show you something…" Gabriella grabbed Zeke's hand and dragged him to the school's grass area, the school's grass area was a place for kids to just chill and hang out. "I spent two days writing this and four hours trying to convince the teachers to let me do this…" she led him into the area and heard him gasp._

_The place was turned into a mini concert, the cement stage that was to the left of the place had the gang on it and instruments, and there were already many students there, curious about the instruments. Gabriella lead him to the front of the stage and told him to stay put, other people started to stand around Zeke, wanting to know what the whole thing was about. Troy was holding a guitar, Chad was holding a bass, Sharpay with a tambourine and microphone, Ryan on keyboard and Jason on drums. Taylor, Kelsi and Alexandria were on the side, fixing the speakers._

_Gabriella walked up to the microphone in the middle of the stage, "Um, hey everyone… this is a song I wrote and is specially dedicated to my best friend, Zeke… his been having troubles lately and I hope this song will change his mind…"_

**Bold- Gabriella,** Underlined- Sharpay, **Bold Underlined- both**

'**Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
****1, 2, 3, 4'**

_Students there started to bob their heads to the music, enjoying it._

'Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
**Oh yeah**  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talking 'bout  
**What I'm talking 'bout**  
Everybody gets that way  
**That's right**

Everybody makes mistakes  
**Uh-uh**  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talking 'bout  
Everybody gets that way

**Yeah**  
**Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be cra-zay  
I do it anyway'**

_Zeke laughed, knowing exactly what she was talking about, one time, when Gabriella decided to walk around on her hands for three days, with Alexandria holding her ankles. She struggled for the first day, but she kept with her plan._

'**No way to know for sure  
I'll figure out a cure  
I'm patching up the holes  
But then it overflows**

**If I'm not doing to well  
Why be so hard on my self**

Wooh**  
Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
Again and again  
'Till I get it right**

**Nobody's perfect  
You live and you learn it  
And if I mess it up sometimes**  
Hey  
**Nobody's perfect**

Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me  
**Uh-uh  
**Doesn't turn out how I planned  
Get stuck in quick sand'

_Zeke smiled at Sharpay, her first 'scheme' that she's ever made was a total disaster. She bought a snow machine and set it up in her parents' room to surprise them, because it was their anniversary, but her mum ended up slipping on the ice and went to hospital, twisting her ankle._

'But no problem can be solved  
Once I get involved  
I try to be delicate  
**Then crash right into it**

But my intentions are good**, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
Sometimes just misunderstood

**Wooh  
**Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
**Work it**  
Again and again  
'Till I get it right  
**That's right**

Nobody's perfect  
**Wooh  
**You live and you learn it  
And if I mess it up sometimes

**Oh  
****Nobody's perfect**  
I gotta work it  
**C'mon  
**I know in time I'll find a way  
**Oh**  
Nobody's perfect

**Sometimes I fix things up  
And they fall apart again**  
Nobody's perfect  
**I know I mix things up  
But I always get it right in the end****  
**You know I do

**Next time you feel like  
It's just one of those days****  
**When you just can't seem to win  
If things don't turn out the way you plan**  
Figure something else out  
Don't stay down, try again, yeah'**

_Zeke started to think deeply about what Gabriella's message to him was, it was pretty obvious. _'I might try baking again, this time, with more patience.' _He promised to himself._

'**Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
**That's right  
**Everybody knows what, what I'm talking 'bout  
Everybody gets that way**  
Wooh

Everybody makes mistakes  
**Here we go  
**Everybody has those days  
**Uh-uh  
**Everybody knows what, what I'm talking 'bout  
Everybody gets that way

**Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
**Work it  
**Again and again  
'Till I get it right**  
Wooh

**Nobody's perfect  
You live and you learn it  
And if I mess it up sometimes  
**Oh

**Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
**Work it**  
I know in time I'll find a way  
**Ow

**Nobody's perfect  
You live and you learn it  
'Cause everybody makes mistakes**  
Oh  
**Nobody's perfect**

Nobody's perfect  
**No, no  
****Nobody's perfect'**

_Zeke smiled appreciatively at them, as he joined the crowd, clapping. He walked up on the stage and hugged Gabriella. "Thanks… I'm going to try baking again, this time, with more patience…" he whispered. Gabriella smiled._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"You know, I hate to say it, heck, I don't really hate to say it, I love it! I told you so…" Gabriella sang, teasingly at Zeke. Everyone laughed. Zeke just rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out, Gabriella sticking hers back out at him.

"Alright, alright, enough of that, let's get some shut eye, we leave tomorrow at ten in the morning." Taylor stated, crawling into her sleeping bag, with everyone following.


	6. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Songs used: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun – Miley Cyrus**

* * *

Ryan was the first to wake up_. '9:30…'_ he closes his eyes and lays back down. His eyes suddenly snapped open and he shot up _'9:30!'_ "GUYS! GET UP!" he yelled. "We're late!" he starts jumping on the guys and shaking the girls.

"Get off! You're so fat!" Troy pushed Ryan off of him.

"It's 9:30! We're late!" Ryan yelled back, throwing his hands up above his heads and waving them frantically.

Sharpay shot up. "WHAT?" she shrieked. She scrambled up and started running all over the place, moving things, collecting things, throwing things. She stopped in front of them, who were standing there, looking at her, blank. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL JUST STANDING THERE FOR?" they all scurried off.

Chad walked towards the bathroom and stopped when he heard Sharpay screech.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, walking up to him.

"Um… bathroom?"

"No you're not! I am!" she ran towards the bathroom, with Chad hot on her heels.

"What? No way! You take hours!" he ran straight past her, but it wasn't long until he felt weight on his back. The others stopped what they were doing and looked at them on the side lines, amused. "Oomph! Get off of me!"

Sharpay got off of him when they reached the bathroom and ran straight past him, slamming the door once she got inside. "HA!" she yelled from the other side of the door.

"No fair!" Chad whined. Chad huffed and walked into the kitchen, getting something to eat.

By the time Sharpay walked out of the bathroom, Chad was about to walk in, until Gabriella rushed past him and slammed the door in his face. "HEY!"

"Sorry! You snooze, you lose!" Gabriella shot.

An hour passed and everyone kept beating Chad to the bathroom, by the time Chad finally got in, everyone was ready to go. When Chad came out, they all piled into Vance Evan's van, Sharpay and Ryan's dad.

They reached the airport and walked up to the main desk. "Yes, hello, may I help you?" the lady behind the front desk asked politely.

"Yes, I'm Sharpay Evans and my daddy's jet is supposed to be here…" Sharpay informed to lady nicely.

The lady typed away on her keyboard and smiled when she found the name. "Ah! Yes, Ms. Evans… your jet is waiting for you and your friends just outside, at gate G42 to L.A." she smiled at the group.

They all walked over to the gate and saw the private jet, courtesy of Vance. They were greeted by a man that was dressed in a pilot suite; they guessed he was their pilot. "Now, if you could just pack your suitcases in here, then you can take your seats and we'll be ready when you are…" he explained, opening a door that says 'Luggage Storage'.

"Jeez Sharpie, how many luggage do you need? We're only going for 4 weeks!" Zeke exclaimed, staring at the three large pink sparkly luggages that was standing next to Sharpay herself.

"It's not THAT much! Only three! Last time I brought five!" Sharpay defended.

"It's true!" Kelsi supplied, nodding her head.

"Man! You girls all got at least two huge bags!" Jason exclaimed, looking at all the girls' bags.

Gabriella cleared her throat. They all turned to look at her, leaning against her only luggage. "With the exception of you Gabster," Chad smiled. They all put their luggage in the storage room, after a good five minutes of arguing about the amount of things the girls need, before the captain pilot asked if they were ready, and all took their seats.

"This is so cool!" Chad exclaimed, sitting down in his seat, next to the window.

"Dude! You have Hancock? This isn't even out yet!" Chad exclaimed, looking up from rummaging through the Evans' movie shelf on the wall located at the front of the plane, next to the big flat screen t.v. that is hanging on the wall, above the entrance door that leads to the control room. **(A/N: I know Hancock is already out, just pretend it isn't...)**

Gabriella poked her head through the aisle with an excited face, "Hancock! Awesome! Put it in, put it in!" Chad got up and put the movie in while the guys and Gabriella cheered and the rest of the girls groaned.

"Pst!" Sharpay leaned over into the aisle, trying to get Gabriella's attention.

"…"

"Pst!"

"…"

"PST!"

"Shh!" everyone turned around to 'shush' Sharpay and then went back to watching the movie.

"What?" Gabriella whispered, finally tearing her eyes away from the t.v.

"Just so you know, if you two aren't together by the end of these four weeks while we're away, I'm taking serious measures into my own hands," Sharpay informed her in a whisper, careful not to disturb anyone or let Troy hear their conversation.

Gabriella just rolled her eyes. "Sharpay! I've told you a thousand times, literally! Troy doesn't like me like that!"

"Of course he doesn't! He LOVES you!"

Gabriella scoffed. "You just keep telling yourself that!"

"Honey, I think it's the other way around… anyways, enough about boys… I say we get plenty of sun and shopping during our four weeks. I desperately need some L.A and San Diego beaches to get my much needed tan. Plus the malls there are, like, huge!"

"That's great!" Gabriella exclaimed and Sharpay smiled. "Now, why are you telling me this?" she questioned and Sharpay's smiled faltered.

"Just to inform you, your coming too, you know…" Gabriella groaned. They settled back into their seats and continued to watch the movie.

A couple minutes into the movie, Troy nudged Gabriella to get her attention. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she whispered back.

"Are you okay?" she nodded.

"Why?" she questioned, confused.

"Well… your brother…" he started and she sighed.

"Yeah, well, I miss the old Matt, I mean I was close to Nate, but Matt was my partner in crime. We used to team up together when versing Dyl and Nate in a two-on-two game, play pranks on Dyl, entertain each other when we were bored, wrestle, which by the way, I always win…" Troy chuckled at the last comment. "The list goes on. For the past six months, he's changed, drastically. I mean he changed when he joined the varsity team in sophomore year, but I mean his attitude towards everyone, especially me… when mum and dad decided on break…" she said the last part quietly.

"Maybe that's why he changed…" Troy supported. "Or you already knew…" he added after seeing the look on her face. "Is that why you said something about his excuse is pathetic, yesterday?" she nodded. "Just so you know, he's truly sorry and he learned his lesson…"

"You don't know that yet, he said that the last time, remember Casey?" she asked, looking up at him. He just nodded. "Yeah, well, he said that he would change for her, a week later, she comes to me, crying…" she sighed. He put his arm around her shoulder and she put her head on his shoulder.

"I think he means it this time, your blow up knocked some senses into him and while you're gone, he's got time to think, and hard… wow, I never thought I'd say that… Matt… thinking… HARD!" he looked astonished. Gabriella lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him. The second she saw his face, she started laughing.

When she calmed down, Troy was looking at her. She had a small soft smile on her face. "Thanks Troy, you're right, I think he means it too… I just want the old Matt back…" she leaned over her seat and wrapped her arms around Troy's middle and gave him a tight hug. Troy wrapped his arms around her shoulders and returned the tight embrace, burying his face in her hair, breathing in her scent.

Suddenly, a flash went off and a squeal was heard. They pulled out of the hug and turned to look expectantly at Sharpay. And there she was, looking down at her phone, preferably looking at the picture she just took. "SHARPAY!" they both exclaimed.

Sharpay looked up from her phone and smiled innocently at them. "What?" she asked as innocently as possible. Gabriella just rolled her eyes while Troy shook his head.

"Girly, I've known you my whole life, I can see right through you, and I'm not stupid!" Gabriella leaned over and reached for the phone, but wasn't fast enough as Sharpay pulled the phone away from Gabriella's reach. Sharpay stuck her tongue out at Gabriella and Gabriella stuck her tongue back at Sharpay.

"Real mature, girls…" they all turned their heads to Chad.

"This coming from you? Are you serious?" Taylor asked, staring at Chad in disbelief.

Chad put his thinking face on. He suddenly poked his tongue out at Taylor. "Whatever…" he muttered as everyone laughed.

Towards the end of the movie, Sharpay was getting bored so she brought out her iPhone and searched for a song. Her eyes lit up when she found the song she was looking for and pressed play.

Suddenly a familiar tune blasted out of the blonde's iPhone and everyone turned to her, Gabriella grinning. When it was her cue, Sharpay opened her mouth and sang the lyrics, matching the speed and tune of Miley's.

**Bold- Gabriella,** Underlined- Sharpay, **Bold Underlined- both**

'I come home in the morning light  
My mother says  
"When you gonna live your life right"  
Oh, mother dear, we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh, girls, just wanna have fun'

Gabriella laughed as Sharpay poked her on her side.

**'The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells  
"What you gonna do with your life"  
Oh, daddy dear, you know you're still number one  
But girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh, girls, just wanna have**

**That's all they really want, is some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh, girls, ****they wanna have fun  
**Oh, girls, just wanna have fun

**Girls, they wanna  
They wanna have fun  
Girls, they wanna have'**

Sharpay started dancing in her seat and they all laughed at her.

'Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
**I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh, girls, they wanna have fun**  
**Oh, girls, just wanna have**

**That's all they really want, is some fun  
When the working day is done**  
**Oh, girls,** they wanna have fun  
**Oh, girls, just wanna have fun**

Girls, they wanna**  
They wanna have fun  
Girls, they wanna have'**

The others just laughed and smiled as they watched them have fun, doing what they love, singing.

**'They just wanna**  
They just want  
**They just wanna**  
They just want

**That's all they really want, some fun**  
When the working day is done  
**Oh, girls, they wanna have fun**  
Oh, girls, just wanna have fun

**Girls, they wanna  
They wanna have fun**  
Girls, they wanna have

**When the working, when the working  
When the working day is done**  
Oh, when the working day is done  
Oh, girls, they wanna have fun

**They wanna have fun  
Girls, they wanna have  
Girls, they wanna have fun  
Girls, they wanna have'**

By the time the song finished, both girls collapsed back into their seat, breathing heavily. "Girls just wanna have fun…" Sharpay repeated.

"Ditto," Gabriella breathlessly replied. Sharpay lifted her right hand as Gabriella lifted her left and they attempted to lazily hi-five each other, only to miss and leave their arms to fall, dangling on the side of their chairs.

"You girls are crazy…" Zeke commented from the front, shaking his head.

Both girls smiled innocently. "We know!" came Sharpay's perky reply and Gabriella nodded.

"Can't you guys not sing for like, oh, I don't know… two hours?" Chad asked.

"Can't you like, not talk about basketball for like, oh, I don't know… an hour?" Gabriella shot back.

"Touché…" Chad muttered. "So, Gabster, are you excited to get to L.A?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see mum! I miss her!" everyone could see the excitement in her eyes.

"Well, I bet you can't wait to get to the airport! 'Cause there's- OW!" Chad turned around and narrowed his eyes at Taylor, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hush your mouth before I do something more painful!" she threatened. Chad nodded, cowering back in his seat.

Gabriella looked at them suspicious, "What are you guys hiding?" Gabriella turned to Ryan, and just looked at him, she knew that he was the easiest to crack, he wasn't very good at keeping secrets, and she had to learn the hard way.

Ryan was getting nervous under Gabriella's intense gaze, so he started fidgeting, a sign that he's nervous. "What do you mean? We're not hiding anything. Why would we be hiding anything? Wh-OW!" Now, it was Ryan's turn to turn around and narrow his eyes at Kelsi, rubbing the back of his head.

Gabriella gave one last glance at everyone before shrugging, deciding that she really didn't care at the moment and sat back in her seat, putting in her earphones and turning on her iPod, closing her eyes. Everyone sighed in relief and relaxed, glaring a little at Ryan for almost spilling their surprise.

* * *

The rest of flight was the same old, same old. Chad and Sharpay arguing about little things, Kelsi and Gabriella writing music, Troy and Zeke talking strategies about the next basketball season, Jason and Ryan playing their video games on the mini t.v screen in front of them, and Taylor reading her book.

It wasn't long after when they arrived in L.A. when they landed at the airport, they all took their things and walked to the front of the airport to look for the person who was picking them up.

The gang were looking around, for signs that said their names, familiar faces, anything. Gabriella was scanning the crowd when her eyes fell upon something, or rather someone very familiar. When said familiar person turned around and faced Gabriella, she let out a squeal. The gang turned to look at her and watched as she ran to the familiar person and they embraced each other.

"Momma!" Gabriella whispered in her mother's hair.

"Mija! I missed you so much!" Maria Montez breathed, hugging her youngest and only daughter.

"I missed you too mum!" they pulled out of the embrace and smiled softly at each other.

"Hey Aunt Maria!" the two turned around to be faced with the gang.

"Hello guys! It's good to see you!"

"What? No, 'OMG! You're here! I've missed you so much!'?" came a very familiar voice behind Gabriella.

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows together, trying to match the voice to a face when she looked up and saw the gang and Maria smiling excitedly, waiting anxiously for her to turn around.

Gabriella slowly turned around, only to scream out of joy the second she saw the familiar face and finally matched the voice.

"OMG! YOU'RE HERE! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Gabriella ran full speed and nearly tackled the familiar person down, hugging all the air out of her.

When they pulled back, they both had tears in their eyes. "You're here!" Gabriella stated.

"I'm here!" the person repeated.

"You're in L.A!"

"I'm in L.A!"

"You're-"

"Yes, I'm here!" the person predicted.

Gabriella squealed, "How- why- where- when? You…"

"Me…" the person replied.

"…Her…" the gang simultaneously said.

"Oh, Dria! I just can't believe it!" Gabriella pulled Alexandria back into another hug.

"Me too, me too…" Alexandria whispered.

The gang and Maria just stood there, watching the two best friends reunite, with smiles on their faces.

"Aunt Maria was at Texas before…" Troy started the explanation.

"… and Aly was already on her summer vacation…" Sharpay continued.

"… So Lex asked her guardian if she could go with Aunt Maria on vacation and visit Albuquerque…" Taylor filled in.

"… So she's vacating with us here and San Diego as well…" Ryan added.

"… then after four weeks, we all go back to Albuquerque for the rest of the summer and hang out, just like old times…" Kelsi smiled.

"… and then before the summer ends, Alex has to go back to Texas…" Jason sighed, but inside, he was smiling.

"… but I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of her after summer…" Zeke hinted.

Everyone looked at Chad, he shrugged, "What they said…"

"This is gonna be so fun! The gang is back together! I mean, it's only temporary, but we still get to have a whole summer together! We're gonna tell you all what you've missed and reminisce back on the good times, I can't wait and see what's gonna happen for the rest this summer-" Gabriella was cut short, not short enough, from her fast ramble when Alexandria covered her hand over Gabriella's mouth, laughing at her excitement.

"Honey, by the time you're done talking, summer's gonna be over! Now, c'mon, its summer, we're in L.A and I'm with my family! What are we doing, standing in a smelly airport for?" Alexandria asked, with enthusiasm.

The gang cheered and filled in the limo that Vance hired for them and they were on their way to their hotel for two weeks.

* * *

When they arrived at the hotel, they all piled out of the limo and walked in and to the front desk. When they reached it, Gabriella looked behind a lady and saw a clock on the wall that read, '3:00'.

The lady looked up from her computer screen and smiled at the group. "Hello and welcome to L.A.'s Five Star Hotel. **(A/N: Made up) **How may I help you?" she asked politely.

"Yes, there are six booked suites for two weeks under Montez," Maria informed her.

The lady nodded and typed away on her computer. She smiled once she found the information. "Ah! Yes! Ms. Montez! We've booked out the whole of the third floor for you, the best suite for the best customers!" she exclaimed. Everyone looked at each other confused; they shrugged and took that as a compliment. The lady gave six room keys to Maria.

Maria turned around to face the gang. "Alright, pick a person to share a suite with, rules are, no opposite sex pairings unless you are related, I don't want any funny business," Maria warned.

Alexandria opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Sharpay let out a loud squeal. "Brie! You're my new roomie for two weeks," she ordered. Sharpay strolled over to Gabriella and linked her arm with hers.

"Tay-Tay! You're my new roomie for two weeks!" Alexandria mimicked Sharpay, scarily, she sounded just like Sharpay! And strolled over to Taylor and linked her arm with hers. The gang laughed, they were glad to have the whole gang back together.

"Dude!" Zeke exclaimed to Jason. He nodded, and they hi-fived each other, deciding to be roommates.

Troy shrugged and walked over to Kelsi. "You're my roommate…" Troy said.

"Thanks Troy, that's so nice of you to ask! Of course I'll be your roommate!" Kelsi said sarcastically, but agreed at the same time.

"WAIT!" Chad and Ryan exclaimed. "I have to room with him!" they simultaneously said, loudly.

"I'm afraid so boys…" Maria sympathised, knowing that the two didn't really get along, especially when Chad annoyed Ryan to join the basketball team.

"And THAT is freaky! His not even your twin and you're talking in unison!" Jason exclaimed, referring to the day before when Chad commented on Sharpay and Ryan talking together, waking Gabriella up from her sleep.

"Okay kids; let's go… the third floor awaits us…" Maria took the lead and walked over to the elevator, entering it, with the gang in tow.

When they arrived at the third floor, they stepped out of the elevator and waited for further instructions from Maria. Maria explained the rules for the next two weeks while handing out room keys to each pair.

"No ordering room service," she stared expectantly at Chad, before she continued, "If you go out, curfew is nine pm, don't want you out in a big city too late, bedtime is eleven pm and for tomorrow only, you're allowed to sleep in until twelve pm, otherwise you will awake at 8:30am, no later, and no exceptions," she glanced pointedly and Gabriella as she pouted, "These rules are applied everyday for two weeks, now scat, I'll call you for dinner at five," she ordered and everyone dispersed in different directions, entering their rooms with their bags.

Maria on one end of the floor, suite one, Gabriella and Sharpay in the next one, suite two, Taylor and Alexandria in suite three, on the other side of the hallway, Chad and Ryan in suite four, across from Maria, the elevator, Kelsi and Troy in suite five, and Zeke and Jason in suite six, across from Taylor and Alexandria.

"So, we've got two hours to kill, what do you wanna do?" Sharpay asked as she fell on her bed.

"Oh, I dunno… unpack?" Gabriella asked sarcastically as she put away some of her clothes that she was going to wear for the next two weeks and placed the bathroom bag that contained all her toiletry needs in the bathroom sink's cupboard.

"Pfft! I meant something FUN!" she emphasised the word 'fun'. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Oh! I know!-" but before Sharpay could tell Gabriella her idea, she was cut off by Gabriella herself.

"No!"

"But you haven't even heard my idea yet!"

"I know! And I know you; it's probably boy watching or something…"

"How'd you know?" Sharpay asked, shocked.

"What part of, 'I've know you my whole life,' don't you get?"

"You're just jealous…"

Gabriella looked at her weirdly from her spot in the bathroom doorway. "I know, how about you go boy watching, and I'll stay here and write music?" Gabriella asked, faking excitement.

"Sounds good to me!" Sharpay was already on her way out the door.

"Just remember to be back by-" BAM! "… and she's gone…" Gabriella muttered. Gabriella sighed and took out her song book from her carry-on bag and started yet another song.


	7. I Got Nerve

**Songs used: Stay Beautiful – Taylor Swift, I Got Nerve – Miley Cyrus, You Are The Music In Me – Gabriella & Troy**

* * *

Only ten minutes past when Gabriella finished her song. She put her pencil down and stared at the page before her. _'Let's see… Stay Beautiful…' _she wrote the title of the song in her neat handwriting.

_Italics- Gabriella_

'_Cory's eyes are like a jungle  
He smiles, it's like the radio  
He whispers songs into my window  
In words that nobody knows'_

Gabriella smiled thinking about 'Cory's' eyes and smile.

'_There's pretty girls on every corner  
That watch him as he's walking home  
Saying, does he know  
Will you ever know_

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone_

_And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful'_

As Gabriella was singing, she heard noises, but ignored it.

'_Cory finds another way to be  
The highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures in my mind  
So I can save 'em for a rainy day_

_It's hard to make conversation  
When he's taking my breath away  
I should say, hey, by the way_

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone'_

'_He's gonna make it to the big time with basketball skills like that…' _she thought.

'_When you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful'_

'_I hope I'm in his future… I can't stand to think of living without him…'_

'_If you and I are a story  
That never gets told  
If what you are is a daydream  
I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know_

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone'_

'_If I don't end up with him, and 'us' is just my dream, at least he'll know he's 'beautiful'…'_

'_And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my front door  
Oh, but if it don't will you stay_

_A beautiful, beautiful, bea-uti-ful  
A beautiful, beautiful, bea-uti-ful_

_La, la, la  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, but if it don't  
Stay beautiful  
Stay beautiful  
Na, na, na, na, na'_

"You can come in now!" Gabriella suddenly yelled.

The door opened and Troy, Kelsi, Alexandria, Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Zeke and Jason came in. "Busted…" Chad muttered.

"So did you see the view from your windows? You could see the beach! OMG, it was soo beautiful!" Alexandria stated to ease the silence.

"Where's Bubbles?" Kelsi asked, using her nickname for Sharpay.

"Oh, she went boy watching…" Gabriella rolled her eyes at how typical Sharpay was.

"What? Why?" Zeke suddenly burst. Everyone looked at him, smiling knowingly. "Um, I mean… cool…" he added lamely. "So, who's Cory?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Cory who?" Gabriella asked back.

"The one in your song?" Ryan asked slowly.

"Oh! Oh, um, it's just a codename for someone else…" she muttered. Everyone, but Troy gave her a look and everyone, but Gabriella knew the longing look Troy gave Gabriella. "No!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Zeke! Why don't you just tell her?" she decided that she had enough attention and since Sharpay wasn't here, she decided to put it on Zeke.

"Tell who what?" he asked back.

"Oh, please. Don't pull that 'oblivious' act… even I know who she's talking about!" Alexandria exclaimed.

"Look… Hey! Don't change the subject!" Zeke turned to glare at Gabriella who smiled innocently.

"I'll tell if you tell…" Gabriella said, referring to Zeke.

"And I'll tell if Kels tells…" Zeke said to Kelsi.

"…I'll tell if Tay tells…" Kelsi looked over to Taylor.

"I'll tell if Troy-Boy here is brave enough to tell…" Taylor pointed to Troy.

"I'll tell if JC tells…" Troy nodded over to Jason.

"And I'll tell if S tells…" he said, referring to Sharpay.

Everyone looked around, but remembered that Sharpay wasn't there. Everyone was silent. "What are we telling?" Chad suddenly asked. Everyone groaned.

"We're going to spill who likes who out of the gang if all of us do," Alexandria kindly informed Chad, missing his stupidity while away.

"Oh! I get it!" Chad said, nodding his head.

"You don't get it, do you…?" Ryan asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Nope!" Chad leaned back on his chair and smiled as everyone once again, groaned.

"BRIE! You'll never guess what hottie I saw at the beach! He was so-" Sharpay came prancing into the suite, only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw that there were currently more people than when she left the room. "… Hey guys…" she said, throwing an awkward glance at Gabriella, who shrugged innocently.

For the next hour and a half, they all talked and chilled, enjoying the company and fun they finally shared as a whole.

"Guys! It's time to have an early dinner, it's been a long day and we need lost of rest for the next day." Maria came into the suite after she knocked. Everyone nodded and quickly got ready, and headed to the lobby that lead to another room where a diner was held.

* * *

Once they arrived, they were shown to their seats. Around the table, Maria started off, and then to her left was Gabriella, then Alexandria, Ryan, Sharpay, Jason, Chad, Troy, Kelsi, Taylor and Zeke to the right of Maria.

The dinner was filled with laughter, happy memories, chatter, and future plans for the rest of the two weeks that were being spent there. After dinner, they entered the elevator, when on their floor, they all bid goodnight to each other and went into their respective suites.

After getting ready for bed, Gabriella sighed tiredly as she crawled into her bed, snuggling under her blankets. "Night Pay," Gabriella yawned, turning off her night light.

"Night Brie," Sharpay whispered, also turning off her night light.

* * *

"How are we gonna wake her?"

"Who's gonna wake her?"

"You do it! Last time I tried, she whacked me across the face and it left a mark for three days!"

"Really?"

"Oo! I'll do it!"

"Go for it, but be warned!"

"Pfft! Whatever…"

Alexandria walked up to Gabriella's bed side and leaned down to Gabriella's ear, "BRIE-ELLA!" she yelled.

"AHH!" Gabriella screamed as she fell off her bed on the other side of where the gang was standing. Everyone laughed, but stopped when they didn't see Gabriella pop back up. They all leaned closer to the bed.

"BAH!" Gabriella jumped up with her hands up, they all pulled back, surprised. "NEVER do that again!" she yelled groggily as she fell back on her bed.

"Wow, I forgot how grumpy she got in the mornings and especially how angry she is when you wake her in a not-so-nice way…" Alexandria muttered.

"Sorry Giggles, but we got a whole day ahead of us…" Ryan grunted as he tried to pull Gabriella off the bed, but with no luck as Gabriella made it difficult.

"Go away people!" she moaned, pulling her arm back.

After many arguing, moaning, pouting and glaring later, Gabriella finally got out of bed and went to take a shower. The rest of the gang fell back onto beds, chairs or couches, sighing.

"I can't believe I forgot how stubborn she was!" Alexandria exclaimed, shaking her head.

The gang started discussing their activities for the day when Gabriella came out of the bathroom wearing a simple red tank top that says 'Hotness' at the front, navy ¾ leg hugging jeans, black ballet flats and a blue headband in her hair. "So, what's the agenda today?" Gabriella asked, adjusting her headband on her head properly.

"Shopping!" the girls squealed as the guys groaned. Gabriella pulled a face, not liking the day already. They all exited the suite and went down to the lobby, meeting Maria there. Once they were all present and ready, they headed outside and piled into the minivan that was rented for the two week vacation in LA.

After finally finding a parking spot in the huge mall's parking area, they all exited the vehicle and entered the front of the mall. Sharpay started jumping up and down in excitement. "Oo! Let's go in here first! Oh, no, wait, here!" she travelled from one shop to another with the others trying to keep up with her.

"Sharpie, how about we start here…?" Taylor caught up with the bubbly Sharpay and placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from running off into another direction as the others caught their breath from running all over the place.

Sharpay looked up at the store and smiled, she nodded happily and they all entered the store that suited both genders. A couple of minutes later, they all emerged from the shop, all with at least a bag in hand.

"Where to next?" Maria asked the group as they walked in a random direction.

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm hungry…" Gabriella rubbed her stomach. Chad's stomach growled before he nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, I could so go for a burger right now," he commented. They all agreed and went to the food court, with a bit of difficulty, but finally found one and claimed a table as theirs by putting their things on it. They all headed in different directions, looking for a good store for a late lunch.

Everyone, but Chad and Sharpay came back to the table and started eating. They looked up and saw Chad carrying two trays full of French fries and 2 burgers with Sharpay walking along side him inspecting her nails. "Um… Chad, why are you holding Sharpay's tray for her?" Kelsi asked sceptically.

"Uhh… I'm building up my strength for basketball?" he stated questioningly.

Sharpay heard this and snapped out of it, looking up perplexed. "What? Ew! That's not mine! I'm not even hungry!" Sharpay made a face towards the tray of food, scurrying away from Chad and taking a seat between Maria and Jason.

Chad sat down at the last available seat, in between Gabriella and Zeke. Everyone stared at him as he just sat there, looking blankly at his food. "Where to start?" he question out loud.

"… how about here…?" Gabriella flicked a fry at him.

"Cool!" he started scarfing down a bunch of fries down his throat. Everyone continued to stare at him, this time in disgust, pushing his or her trays away, appetite lost. "Oo… more food!"

After the food court fiasco, they continued to shop around the mall until the guys begged to go outside to the park. As they walked out, they could hear music coming from the centre of the park where a mini concert was held at a picnic and decided to stay and watch. The musical group played some well-known songs such as 'Hero', by Mariah Carey or 'Accidentally In Love', by the Counting Crows.

"Be right back," Alexandria informed them and stood up; walking towards the stage after the group finished singing 'Hey Juliet', by LMNT. She talked to the lead singer and he smiled and nodded. Alexandria came back to the gang with a smile on her face. They all questioned her, but she just said, "Wait and see."

"Hey guys!" the lead singer said, gaining back the gang's attention. "My special friend over there just pointed out that we have some musical talent here amongst the audience," he continued.

"No way!" the gang all gasped and glared at Alexandria as she smiled innocently.

"Why don't we give them a warm welcome and have them play us a song that they wrote?" he questioned. The audience all cheered and clapped as the gang groaned and reluctantly walked up stage.

Gabriella took the place as the lead female singer and lead guitarist, Troy walked up on the side of the stage becoming the other guitarist, Sharpay taking place at the other microphone stand as the other lead female singer and held a tambourine, Ryan on keyboard, Chad on bass and Jason as drummer. Taylor and Zeke stood beside the stage, controlling the technical equipment while Kelsi, Alexandria and Maria sat in the audience as Kelsi explained all the music writing stories and how they have improved.

"Hey people of L.A!" Sharpay yelled into the microphone as the crowd cheered.

"Here's a song that I wrote, it's called 'I Got Nerve', and I've definitely got nerve for standing up here, singing you my piece…" Gabriella muttered the last bit and they all laughed. "Here we go!"

**Bold- Gabriella,** Underlined- Sharpay, **Bold Underlined- both**

'**We haven't met and that's okay  
'Cause you will be asking for me one day  
Don't wanna wait in line  
The moment is mine believe me**

**Don't close your eyes  
'Cause it's a chance we're taking  
And I think that I can shake you**

**I know where I stand, I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad  
It's everything I see, every part of me  
Gotta get what I deserve**  
**I got nerve**  
**I got, I got, I got**

Electrified I'm on a wire  
Getting together and we're on fire  
What I said you heard  
Now I got you spinning

And don't close your mind  
The words I use are open  
And I think that I can show you

**I know where I stand, I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad  
It's everything I see, every part of me  
I know I could change the world**, yeah, yeah, yeah

**I know**, I know what you like**, I know what you think**  
**Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
It's everything I see, every part of me  
Gotta get what I deserve, I got nerve'**

Gabriella pointed out into the park and winked when she sang her part and the crowd went wild.

'**You, you need to discover  
Who can make you feel free**  
Yeah, and I, I need to uncover  
The part of you that's reaching out for me  
**Hey-ey-ey-ey-ey**

I know where I stand, I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad  
**It's everything I see, every part of me  
I know I could change the world,**** yeah, yeah, yeah**

**I know what you like, I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
It's everything I see, every part of me  
Gotta get what I deserve, I got nerve**

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
**I've got nerve**

**I know what you like, I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
It's everything I see, every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve, **I got**, I got nerve'**

The crowd immediately broke out into applause. The gang smiled thankfully as Alexandria and Maria smiled proudly.

Sharpay decided to choose the next song when she hatched an idea. "Okay, here's a song written by one of my best friends, Kelsi! It's called 'You Are the Music in Me'," Sharpay introduced, smirking slightly. Kelsi gasped, excited.

Troy and Gabriella sighed and Gabriella removed her guitar, allowing Troy to take the lead.

**Bold – Gabriella, **_Italics – Troy, __**Bold Italics – Both, **_Underlined - All (Except Gabriella and Troy) _**and Bold Italics Underlined - All**_

'**Na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na, yeah  
You are the music in me**

**You know the words 'Once upon a time'  
Make you listen, there's a reason  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or happy ever after**

_**Your harmony to the melody  
That's echoing inside my head  
**_**A single voice**_, single voice__**  
**_**Above the noise**_**  
And like a common thread  
**__Hmm, you're pulling me'_

Everyone smiled as they could see the chemistry between the two. The girls squealed as Troy sang the last line, staring at Gabriella as she smiled.

'**When I hear my favourite song  
I know that we belong**

_Oh, you are the music in me_**  
**_Yeah, it's living in all of us_**  
And it's brought us here because  
**_Because_ _**you are the music in me**_

_**Na-na-na-na,**__ ohh_  
_**Na-na-na-na**_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
**Na-na-na-na**  
_**You are the music in me**_

**It's like I knew you before we met  
**_Before we met_**  
Can't explain it, **_oh-ho,_** there's no name for it  
**_No name for it_**  
**_**I'm saying words, I've never said**_**  
**_And it was easy__**,**_** so easy  
**_Because you see the real me_**  
I see**

_As I_ _**am you understand**_  
_**And that's more than I've ever known**_  
**To hear your voice**_, hear your voice_  
**Above the noise,** _oh-ho_  
_**And no, I'm not alone,**_** oh, you're singing to me**  
_Ohh yeah'_

Gabriella was enjoying the song as she danced across the stage and Troy was watching her loosen up and have fun.

'_**When I hear my favourite song  
I know that we belong**_, _yeah oh__**  
You are the music in me**_

_**It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here**__ because__**  
You are the music in me'**_

Gabriella paused in the middle of the stage, staring out into the park.

'_**Together we're gonna sing,**__ yeah_  
_**We've got the power to sing**_ _what we feel_  
**What we feel**  
_Connected and real_  
**Can't keep it **_**all inside,**_** ohh**  
_Ohh yeah'_

Gabriella lifted her hands up and clapped along to the beat, encouraging the audience to imitate her as the rest of the band sang as well.

'Na-na-na-na, **ohh yeah**  
Na-na-na-na, _**ohh**_** yeah**  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
Na-na-na-na  
_**You are the music**_** in me**  
_In me_

Na-na-na-na, **ohh yeah  
**_Yeah-yeah-yeah_**  
**Na-na-na-na, **ohh yeah  
**Na-na-na-na**  
**_**You are the music in me'**_

Gabriella danced back to Troy, singing next to him to end the song.

'**When I hear my favourite song**  
_Favourite song_  
I know that we belong  
**We belong**  
_Oh,__** you are the music in me**_

_Yeah,_ _**it's living in all of us**_  
_It's brought us here because_  
**Here because**  
_**You are the music in me**_

Na-na-na-na, _hu-uh,_ **ohh yeah**  
Na-na-na-na, **ohh yeah**  
Na-na-na-na  
_**You are the music in me  
**__Yeah'_

The crowd went wild as Gabriella and Troy stood facing each other, smiling. Sharpay smiled as she saw the familiar connection between her two best friends, as did everyone else.

Gabriella was the first to break the gaze as she turned her head as she heard wolf-whistling, cheering and clapping. She giggled a bit and looked back at Troy who had a soft smile on his face. Returning the smile, Gabriella squealed a little and jumped on Troy, not able to hold back her excitement, hugging Troy tightly as he caught her, laughed and hugged her just as tight.

"That was fun," Gabriella murmured in Troy's ear.

"Yeah…" Troy whispered back. They pulled out of the embrace when they heard Sharpay speak into the microphone.

"Aww! Now wasn't that cute? Thanks everyone!" she finished when Troy and Gabriella slightly glared at her. The crowd clapped and cheered one last time before the gang jumped off the stage and walked back to Maria, Kelsi and Alexandria.

"Okay, tell me you didn't enjoy it and I'll slap you silly, 'cause I saw your faces! You guys were having fun!" Alexandria exclaimed when the group reached the three before they could say anything.

"Oh! Mija, guys, I've got to go. I must be at the hospital in fifteen minutes. I'll see you guys at dinner!" Maria interrupted. She hurried over the Gabriella and kissed her forehead, waved to the group and hurried out of the park towards the minivan.

"…what now…?" Chad asked after a moment of silence.

"Oo! I've been dying to watch 'She's The Man', but I've been so busy with school, I haven't had the time to go. Can we?" Gabriella asked as the guys groaned and the girls perked up. "Pwease?" she put on her best puppy dog face and turned to the guys, but mostly Troy.

The guys' eyes widened and then they closed, groaning again. "No! Not the face!" Jason exclaimed. The girls giggled.

"No! I am not watching a chick flick!" Ryan turned his head away from Gabriella as she added a pout as well.

"Guys! It's definitely not a chick flick! It's comedy as well!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Besides, if it was a chick flick, why would Sunshine wanna watch it?" Taylor reasoned and realisation dawned on the guys' faces.

"So can we watch it?" Sharpay asked excitedly as she thought they were giving in.

"No!" they cried out.

"Please Troy?" Gabriella tugged on his arm, looking up at him gloomy.

Troy sighed as the guys made frantic gestures behind Gabriella. "…fine…" he muttered and the girls cheered as the guys groaned. Gabriella squealed and hugged Troy.

Troy smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks Wildcat!" Gabriella swiftly kissed Troy on the cheek, missing the goofy smile that crossed his face and ran over to the girls who were already on their way to the movie theatre across the street. The guys rolled their eyes at how easily Gabriella could get whatever she wanted from Troy and dragged a still dazed Troy, following the excited girls.


	8. Celebrate You

**Songs used: Celebrate You - Corbin Bleu**

* * *

"Hello, welcome. What can I do for you?" the boy behind the glass asked in a bored tone.

"Ten tickets to 'She's The Man', please," Sharpay said nicely.

After they bought the tickets, Sharpay sent the boys to the candy part of the theatre while the girls stood nearby chatting away, waiting for them.

"Rockstar, I see you still have Troy wrapped around your pinkie!" Alexandria said, somewhat proudly.

"Are you serious? If anything, he's more willing to do things for her!" Kelsi giggled.

"Oh, ha-ha!" Gabriella laughed sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I mean, there was no way we could've gotten him to do something like at the park before, but with you agreeing, he practically sprinted up there!" Sharpay exaggerated, ignoring Gabriella's sarcastic reply.

"Aw! Sunshine! You and Troy-Boy looked so comfortable with each other singing 'You Are the Music in Me'! We could so see the chemistry; it's like seeing you two falling in love all over again!" Taylor cooed, remembering their previous activities.

Alexandria suddenly laughed out loud. "What?" Kelsi asked, weirded out by the sudden outburst.

"Look!" she pointed behind Gabriella; they frowned and turned around, only to laugh loudly, catching the attention from the people around them.

They saw Chad carefully walking up to them, balancing 2 boxes of popcorn, a bag of Twisties chips, two cups of sodas, a packet of peanut M'n'Ms and a choc-chip flavoured ice cream.

"Hoops-Man, please tell me that's not all for you…" Kelsi begged.

"What? No! Of course not!" Chad exclaimed as the rest of the boys came up to the girls and Chad, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Good…" Taylor breathed.

"It's for me AND Bobby!" he continued. The guys groaned.

"Who?" Kelsi asked.

Chad gasped dramatically. "Bobby! How could you not know Bobby?" he asked offended.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease! Like we know who 'Bobby' is!" she mimicked Chad when saying 'Bobby'.

Chad glared. "My basketball! Bobby! How dare you forget?" he asked getting worked up.

"Forget?" Zeke asked annoyed.

"Chad! You NEVER told us!" Troy exclaimed frustrated.

"Really? I thought I did…" Chad said thoughtfully, calming down.

"Besides, who even names their basketball 'Bobby'?" Jason asked.

"Who even NAMES their basketball?" Ryan corrected.

While the others were fighting, Gabriella and Alexandria stood back, watching with amusement for Gabriella and horror for Alexandria.

"Are they always like that?" Alexandria asked, staring at her best friends.

Gabriella laughed. "Trust me, they've been worse," she muttered, not tearing her eyes away from the weird group of people called her friends.

"I'm kinda scared that Chad calls his basketball 'Bobby'. Should I be scared?" she asked for confirmation, wincing as she saw Taylor slap Chad upside the head.

Gabriella giggled. "It's Chad, you should always be scared… then again… not really…" she said thoughtfully.

"Should we break them up?" Alexandria asked as she watched Sharpay tackle Chad.

"Err… not really… this looks entertaining…"

Alexandria sighed. "I really missed you guys…" She flinched when she heard Sharpay shriek.

"Don't bring Boi into this!" Sharpay screeched as she clung onto Chad, hitting him on his head while he panicked as the guys try to pull Sharpay off of Chad and the girls try to pull Chad away from Sharpay.

"Okay, I think we should break them up now!" Alexandria said after watching in terror.

"Fine, way'ta ruin my fun," she joked and she slumped as she followed Alexandria.

After practically dragging the group apart from clawing at each other, they entered the theatre where their movie was being screened. They found an empty row and they all took their seats. Ryan was the first to enter and sat down at the first seat at the end, Alexandria followed, and then Kelsi, Chad, Sharpay, Gabriella, Troy, Taylor, Zeke and Jason took the last seat at the other end.

They were early, so they started talking amongst themselves, eating and sipping their sweets and sodas, waiting for the previews to start and then the movie. The girls were all excited and although the guys wouldn't admit it out loud, they were a little eager to see the movie.

* * *

"That was hilarious!" Taylor exclaimed as they exited the theatre once the movie was over.

"Meh… it was alright…" Jason shrugged while the other guys agreed.

"Oh, c'mon! You loved it and you know it!" Kelsi rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't say 'loved'… more like 'okay'…" Ryan denied.

"Oh my God! That movie was AWESOME!" Chad exclaimed coming from the bathroom.

The guys glared as the girls cheered in victory.

"Traitor!" Troy muttered.

"Just admit it, you guys loved the movie!" Sharpay said frustrated.

"We…" Zeke's mumble trailed off.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Alexandria asked as she leaned closer, and stuck out her ear as if it would make her hear clearer.

"We loved it…" Zeke whispered.

"I'm sorry, one more time? I didn't quite catch that…" Gabriella teased.

"WE LOVE IT! OKAY?" Zeke yelled, the guys rolled their eyes as the girls, once again, cheered victoriously.

"Now wasn't that better?" Taylor taunted after the girls calmed down.

* * *

"Brie…" Sharpay whispered. "Brie…" she yelled in a whisper. "Brie!" she exclaimed, getting impatient.

When Gabriella moved a bit, Sharpay smiled brightly as she thought that she woke her up, but dropped when she only rolled over.

Huffing, Sharpay stood up and yelled at the top of her lungs, "GABRIELLA!"

Gabriella jolted up and the sound of Sharpay's impatient and angry voice. "Uh-oh… full name… not good…" she muttered as she looked up and smiled hesitantly at Sharpay who was on the edge of fuming. "Err… hi?" she tried, only to get a sarcastic smile from Sharpay.

"Get up, we're going to the pool downstairs," Sharpay said as she walked over to her own bed and threw Gabriella her bikini and continued packing their towels and such in her pink Prada tote. **(A/N: guess where that's from?)**

Gabriella sat up and caught the bikini just in time before it could hit her face. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she glanced over Sharpay to see her already dressed in her; you guessed it, sparkly pink bikini with white hearts. She looked down at her bikini in her hand and sighed before she got up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change.

Sharpay was sitting on her bed, looking around bored. When she heard the bathroom door open, her head snapped up anxiously. Gabriella stepped out, wearing a simple white bikini with her hair up in a messy bun and wearing Dior white thong sandals that matched her swim suit.

Sharpay's jaw dropped as she stared at a nervous looking Gabriella. "W-what? Is-is it okay?" she asked uneasily.

"OMG! Babe, you look capital-H oh tee!" Sharpay squealed as she ran over to Gabriella who looked slightly relieved. "And I love the shoes! Can I borrow it next time?"

"Err… sure…" she looked at Sharpay with a raised eyebrow. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a red hoodie that said Wildcats at the front with the paw and at the back; it had Bolton with the number '14' under it, and put it on. It was too big as it came down to mid-thigh and the sleeves easily covered her hands. She looked up at Sharpay who was watching her with her eyebrows raised. "What? I… borrowed, yeah, that works… it from Troy…" she said disbelievingly and Sharpay just continued to stare at her. "Can we… just go now?" she squirmed out of the room and out of Sharpay's sight.

Sharpay sighed to herself and shook her head. "That girl is so in love…"

"I heard that!" she heard Gabriella yell from outside the suite and giggled as she picked up the large tote and headed out the door.

They exited the elevator and went to the outdoor pool to find the rest of the Wildcats already there and in the pool. They strolled their way towards the group of beach chairs and put their stuff down before entering the pool themselves, swimming their way towards their friends.

"Guess who?" Gabriella giggled as she covered Troy's eyes.

Troy smiled, but played along. "Urh… is it… Sharpay?"

"Nope!" Gabriella laughed.

"Um… Aunt Maria?" he grinned as he heard her giggle again.

"Nooo!" she stretched out.

"Oh! I got it! Britney Spears!"

He heard her scoff and felt her remove her hands and swam in front of him. "You're really bad at this game…" she stated.

Troy shrugged. "I try…"

"So now that sleepy Gabi is finally up," Chad shot Gabriella a pointed look as she rolled her eyes. "We can finally start the day!"

"Oh, and Aunt Maria said that she had to go to work and that she loves us," Kelsi informed the gang.

"Alright! Us girls will get out and sun bathe while you guys stay here and play like good little boys, okay?" Taylor asked in fake cheerfulness.

The girls, minus Gabriella, giggled and they all got out of the pool and went off to the beach chairs.

"Well, I guess it's just us guys," Ryan settled. Gabriella cleared her throat. "Sorry, us guys and Gabriella," he corrected.

"Let's play volleyball!" Zeke announced and went off to get the net and ball when the others agreed.

Once they set the game up, they went to pick captains and teams."Alright, Troy and Chad are captains, Troy… you're picking first," Jason instructed.

"Gabi!" Troy pulled Gabriella on his side, smiling smugly when Chad whined.

"What? Why? No fair!" he complained.

"Just pick!" Troy rolled his eyes at his best friend's behaviour.

"Fine… Zeke!"

"Ryan!"

"Jason!"

"Let's play ball!" Gabriella yelled, getting ready to serve the ball.

"Boo-yeah!" Ryan exclaimed as the game finished with the score of 33-31, Troy, Gabriella and Ryan winning. They started to do the happy dance when they heard Chad curse.

"What the hell?" they all looked at him shocked when he pointed towards where the girls were and they turned around, squinting their eyes as they saw four guys, about their age, flirting with them.

"Um… what's so bad about that?" Gabriella asked, looking back at the guys who had angered and jealous faces.

They all looked at her in shock, before looking at each other and nodding. They all got out of the pool, leaving a confused Gabriella behind before she quickly scurried out after them, trying to catch up with their long strides towards the girls and the four unknown guys.

Once they finally reached their destination, the guys quickly went to sit on a chair each. Zeke towards Taylor, Ryan to Sharpay, Troy to Kelsi, Jason to Alexandria and Chad in the empty seat. The girls huffed and pouted as the guys sat by them and glared at the four guys.

"Okay! I'm here!" Gabriella gasped out, doubling over with her hands on her knees, breathing heavily from practically running to the other end of the pool area. Once she caught her breath, she looked up to see all eyes on her. "Erm… hi?" she asked.

"Well, hel-lo hottie!" a guy with black hair and grey eyes whistled out, looking Gabriella up and down, not noticing the guys throwing dangerous daggers towards him for checking out their baby sister.

"Um… bye!" she swiftly dashed over to Chad and sat down.

"What do you guys want?" Sharpay rolled her eyes and pushed Ryan off the chair.

"What do these guys want?" Troy retorted as he glared at the four guys.

"We were just talking! Shesh!" Taylor grumbled.

"You know what? Forget it… c'ya!" another guy with blonde hair and green eyes said with attitude. They all walked off to another group of girls.

"Look what you just did!" Alexandria exclaimed frustrated.

"Wimp…" Chad muttered and the guys laughed.

"Yeah… too scared to fight!" Ryan laughed and the girls glared.

Gabriella smirked. "Jealous, are we?"

The guys looked at her wide eyed. "What? Pfft, no!" they scoffed.

"Whatev!" Gabriella waved her hand dismissively.

"Round one!" Ryan exclaimed at the edge of the pool with Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Zeke and Alexandria. After the argument that started finished, they decided to play a little game of chicken.

In the pool was Taylor on Chad's shoulders and Kelsi on Jason's. "GO!" was repeatedly chanted by the six, and Taylor and Kelsi battled it out. The girls pushed and shoved, grunting and squealing as the others on the sidelines were cheering. Jason and Chad on the other hand, were getting restless.

When they were close enough, Chad decided to end the game faster. He lifted his right leg up and pushed down onto Jason's left knee, making both him and Kelsi fall back. They all cheered as Kelsi and Jason disappeared into the pool, but as soon as they resurfaced, everyone stopped at Jason's angered face.

"Cheater!" Jason exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger towards Chad.

"What?" they all exclaimed.

"Wait… that's kinda expected from Chad…" Troy commented and Chad looked at Troy offended.

"Ex-cuse me!" he said with attitude making them all laugh when he put his left hand on his hip and snapped his fingers.

The game ended with Sharpay and Zeke coming first place, Troy and Gabriella second, Alexandria and Ryan third, Jason and Kelsi fourth and Chad and Taylor last. They met up with Maria at six and ate dinner at the hotel and went to bed at eleven.

* * *

It wasn't long before it was their last night in LA and they were all gathered in Taylor and Alexandria's suite at six pm just talking and reminiscing.

"Hey, remember our first bitch fight?" Alexandria asked, smiling at Sharpay.

"Oh yeah! It was against Rachel!" Sharpay laughed at the memory. Rachel is the co-head cheerleader at East High, one of Amber's 'friends'.

_

* * *

_

FLASHBACK

"_Come ON you guys! We're gonna be late on our first day in middle school!" Taylor dragged the rest of the gang along, excited for their first day of school._

"_Tay, you're the ONLY one who likes school!" Jason moaned._

_When the ten finally reached East Middle School, Taylor continued to drag her half-awake best friends in the building._

_Throughout the day, the nine of them fully-woke up and came to realisation that it was their first day of middle school. Most of them excited-namely Taylor- and some of them nervous._

_It was lunch time and they were lining up in the lunch line, just eager to eat some food during their long first day. They were talking animatedly about their cool teachers when Rachel, a daddy's girl, stepped in front of the group._

"_Hey!" the group chorused._

_Rachel turned around, looking innocent. "What?"_

"_You can't just cut in line! That's not fair!" Sharpay glared._

"_Yes I can! Daddy says that I'm a princess. Princesses can have whatever they want!" she retorted._

"_Princess of what? The land of losers?" Alexandria spat, moving to stand next to Sharpay who was in front of Rachel._

_Rachel gasped. "I'm telling on you!"_

"_Oh please, what are we, in first grade?" Sharpay scoffed. "Get a grip!"_

_Rachel glared and launched forward, pushing Sharpay down and grabbed a lock of Sharpay's hair, but before she could pull on it, Alexandria grabbed Rachel's lock of hair and pulled hers, emitting a scream from Rachel's mouth._

_While Rachel was distracted, nursing her hair, Sharpay pulled her off with the help of Alexandria. Once Sharpay was standing, she turned around, along with Alexandria and saw the whole cafeteria looking at the three._

"_You little brat!" they all turned to look at Rachel who was now standing, fire raging in her eyes._

_Rachel stepped forward and slapped Alexandria across the face. Sharpay grabbed Rachel's right wrist while Alexandria grabbed her left. They squeezed her wrist until she cried out in pain and kicked Sharpay's shin._

_Sharpay winced and let go of her wrist and Rachel pulled on her hair as Alexandria twisted her arm._

_Sharpay was about to kick her back when a voice boomed through the cafeteria. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"_

_They all turned to look at the door with wide eyes. There, was Principle Harding, looking outraged. She turned her menacing eyes towards Sharpay, Alexandria and Rachel, motioning towards them to her office._

"_Alright, who started it?" she demanded, looking over at the three students on the other side of her desk._

"_It was her! She cut in line and then said that she was a princess!"_

"_Yeah, and that she gets whatever she wants!"_

"_What? No! Don't listen to them Miss! They're lying! I was just minding my own business when they attacked-"_

"_What? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"_

"_You call that a lie? I bet Jason wouldn't even believe that!"_

"_You guys are such brats!"_

"_You're the little spoilt 'prince-"_

"_GIRLS! ENOUGH!" They all looked towards Principal Harding, who was rubbing her temples. "Rachel, is this true, did you cut in line and start the fight?" she asked calmly._

"_N-no!"_

"_Somehow, I don't believe you. Girls?" she turned her attention to Alexandria and Sharpay who was looking at Rachel with disgust._

"_Yes Miss, she did!" they both said simultaneously._

"_Well, I'm afraid, Rachel, that I have to call your parents and give you a detention, three weeks." Alexandria and Sharpay cheered as Rachel had a look of horror on her face._

"_What? No! Please, not Daddy!"_

"_Aww! What's wrong? Daddy'll take your pony away?" Sharpay mocked in a baby voice._

"_Yes!" she cried._

"_You have a pony?" Alexandria laughed._

"_And girls?" Principal Harding looked over at the two. "I'm afraid I have to give you detention too, a week."_

"_Yes Miss!"_

"_What? Only a week?"_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"That was so worth a week's detention, the look on her face!" Alexandria laughed.

"Oo! How about Taylor's tenth birthday?" Kelsi asked.

"Aww! That was so sweet!" Gabriella gushed as Taylor and Chad blushed.

_

* * *

_

FLASHBACK

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR TAYLOR! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" they sung with enthusiasm. Taylor blew out her candles excitedly and they all clapped._

"_Can I open my presents now?" she asked anxiously._

_Taylor's dad, Joseph, chuckled and finally nodded. Taylor squealed loudly and rushed to the living room, where all her presents were piled in the corner, with everyone following closely behind, laughing at her eagerness._

"_Open mine first!"_

"_No! Mine!"_

_After Sharpay and Alexandria fought over which presents Taylor got to open first, Taylor thanked everyone for their present, but Chad._

_Taylor looked slightly disappointed when she turned to the now empty corner. Looking over to Chad, she frowned slightly. "Didn't you bring me a present, Chad?" she asked, trying to hide the hurt in her tone._

_Chad smiled, which made her confused. "Actually, I did, but it's not in that corner. Well, I have to give credit to Gabi and Kelsi as well, considering they helped."_

_Everyone followed Chad, Taylor confused. Leading the group outside, Chad took place on the little stage placed in the middle of the backyard._

_Gabriella, Troy, Jason, Ryan and Sharpay followed Chad and stood in their places. Gabriella stood off to the left, claiming as the lead guitarist, Troy adjacent to Gabriella with another guitar and a microphone, Sharpay on the right with a bass, Jason in the back right on drums, Ryan on the left with the keyboard and Chad in the middle of the stage with a microphone, smiling nervously. Zeke, Kelsi and Alexandria led Taylor to the seat in front of the stage as everyone else crowded around._

_Italics – Chad, _**Bold – Troy and Ryan, **Underlined – Chad, Troy and Ryan.

'**O-oh, o-oh  
O-oh, o-oh **ah-h

_Everyday is the right day, _**right day**_  
It's easy to understand  
_'Cause you get the chance and you take it  
Make it the best you can make it_  
Why should you hold back_

_It's the time of your life, _**life**_  
_You don't wanna miss out on right here and now_  
There's so many reasons why, _**why**_  
_You don't wanna stop, it's your chance, live it up_  
And everything you do  
Celebrate you, _**o-oh, o-oh**_  
Celebrate you, _**o-oh, o-oh **ah-h

_Every time is the right time, _**right time  
**_So make every second count  
_Go for your dreams, you can live it  
Reach for the skies, no limit_  
Celebrate, _**celebrate**_ what you're all about  
_**Oh**

_It's the time of_ your life_  
You don't wanna miss out on right here and now, _**woo**_  
There's so many reasons why, _**why**_  
You _don't wanna stop_, it's your chance, live it up  
And everything you do, celebrate _**you**

_Come on, make the party rock  
_Forever and ever_  
Have the best time you've ever had  
Let go, break free, _yeah

Celebrate you

_Everyone has a reason, _**reason**_  
_A reason to celebrate_, yeah  
_'Cause you get the chance and you take it  
Make it the best you can make it_  
What you waiting for_ today

_It's the time of _your life_  
You don't wanna miss out on _right here and now_  
There's so many _reasons why_  
You don't wanna stop, _it's your chance, live it up_  
And everything you do  
Celebrate you, _**everybody now**_  
Celebrate, _**celebrate**_  
Celebrate, _**oh**

_And everything you do  
Celebrate you, _**o-oh, o-oh**_  
Celebrate you, _**o-oh, o-oh**_  
Celebrate you, _**o-oh, o-oh**_  
Celebrate _you'

_END FLASHBACK_


	9. Life's What You Make It

**Songs Used: Life's What You Make It – Miley Cyrus, Down – Jay Sean**

* * *

"One of the best birthdays so far…" Ryan commented and they all agreed.

"Speaking of, Chad how was your sixteenth birthday party?" Alexandria asked curiously.

"He didn't have one…" Kelsi shook her head.

"Why?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "'Just having a car is good enough for me!'" he quoted mimicking the enthusiastic tone of Chad.

Every child that turned sixteen, the parents would all pitch in and help the parents of the newly sixteen year old to buy a car as their birthday present from the adults. So far, Zeke (dark blue 2009 Ford F-150), Jason (maroon 2008 Nissan Rogue), Sharpay (personalised pink mustang convertible), Ryan (light blue 2008 Honda Civic Hybrid) and now Chad, have their own car.

"And I just gotta say I'm lovin' my silver Range Rover AR6 Stronger!" Chad said smoothly.

"How about the time when Aly first visited?" Sharpay said excitedly, ignoring Chad.

"That was sad, but fun while it lasted!" Zeke commented.

_

* * *

_

FLASHBACK

"_Oo! Is that her? Wait, no. It's just some dude with long hair… Oh! Is that her? Nah, that's just Miley Cyrus… Oh, how about-" Gabriella was interrupted when Chad put a hand on her babbling mouth._

"_Gabs, we get that you're excited to see Aly, but you might wanna tone down the enthusiasm, just a little bit," Ryan commented._

"_No way! It's been two whole months since I've seen her in person!" Gabriella said as if it seemed a very long time, but to her and the gang, it was._

"_I think you should stop bouncing around so much, the security's looking at you suspiciously." Sharpay pointed towards two men dressed in Albuquerque Airport Security uniform looking towards the gang._

"_I think they think you're on drugs or something," Jason joked._

"_You guys are just-AHH!" Gabriella didn't finish her sentence as someone poked her sides from behind. Turning around, Gabriella screamed again and jumped on the person behind her._

"_Whoa! Slow down Rockstar!" Alexandria joked, returning the bone crushing hug._

"_You're here! OMG! I can't believe it! OMG! Did you cut your hair? I love it!" Gabriella rambled excitedly, jumping up and down._

"_Hey Gabs!" Troy greeted, coming into her room._

"… _hey…" she replied unenthusiastically. Troy frowned._

"_You alright?"_

_Gabriella looked up at him with tears about to burst._

_Troy eyes widened. Gabs never cried. But Gabriella on the other hand… "No, no, no! Don't cry, please don't cry!" Troy ran towards Gabriella, hugging her tightly._

_Once Gabriella calmed down, she pulled back. "I'm so sorry! I never meant to cry! It's just so sad and I don't want it to happen, what am I going to do?"_

"_Err… Ella, I need you to tell me what it is if you want me to help you…"_

"_Oh, right… it's stupid, really… it's just that Dria leaves in three days! She only just got here and then she'll leave again!" Gabriella's expression turned gloomier._

_Troy's frown deepened. He didn't like it when his best friend was sad. "Ella, she has to leave some day. She doesn't live here anymore, remember? She has her Aunt back in Texas." He reasoned._

"_I just don't want her to leave, I'll miss her!"_

"_So why don't you make the last of her three days a memorable experience? Instead of moping around until she leaves, why don't we have fun? Life's What You Make It."_

_Gabriella's expression lifted a little and she smiled. "…okay!"_

_Troy smiled. That's the Gabi he knew._

_As Gabriella handed out a sheet of paper to Jason, Ryan, Chad, Troy and Sharpay, she sat Alexandria, Taylor, Kelsi and Zeke down on the couch in the Evans' music room. "Okay, so I've been moping around today and I apologise, but Lexi, we're all going to miss you terribly when you're gone. So, we're going to make your last three days a fun and memorable time before you go back to Texas, after all you've gotta live your life 'cause life's what you make it!"_

_Italics – Gabriella, _**Bold – Sharpay, **_**Bold Italics – Both, **_Underlined – All, **Bold Underlined – All Except Gabriella, **_Italics Underlined – All Except Sharpay_

'_Put your hands together everybody  
__**Ay-e, ay-e ah ah-h, ah-h ahhh-a-a-ah**_**yeah**_  
Don't let no small frustration ever bring you down  
_**No, no, no, no, no, no**_  
Just take a situation and turn it all around, yeah_

**With a new attitude everything can change  
Make it how you want it to be  
**_Staying mad, why do that, give yourself a break_**  
**_Laugh about it and you'll see_**  
**_C'mon_

**Life's what you make it  
So let's make it rock,**_ make it rock  
_**Life's what you make it  
So come on,**_ come on  
_**Come on, **everybody now

**Ay-e, ay-e ah ah-h, ah-h**_  
We can do better than that  
_**Ahhh-a-a-ah**_  
Oh yeah, don't stop_

**Why be sad, broken-hearted  
There's so much to do  
**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah__  
_**Life's is hard, or its party,**_ it's a party  
_**The choice is up to you**

_With a new attitude everything can change  
Make it how you want it to be  
_**Staying sad, why do that, give yourself a break  
I know you wanna party with me**_  
_**Woo**

_Life's what you make it  
So let's make it rock  
Life's what you make it__  
__So come on,_**come on**_  
__Come on, _everybody now

Let's celebrate it, join in everyone_  
__You decide,_**you decide**_  
__'Cause life's,_**'cause life's**_  
__What you make it,__ oh yeah_

**Things are looking up anytime you want  
All you gotta do is realize that  
**_**It's under your control  
So let the good times rock and roll**_

**Oww**_**,**__ c'mon everybody  
D-d-d-do it now  
_Aaaaaah,_ oww  
__**Alright, **_**let's get the party started**_  
_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_**,**__ now that's a party  
_**Yeah, yeah,**_ put your hands together_

**Woo**_  
__Life's what you make it__  
__So let's make it rock__**, **_**let's make it rock**_  
__Life's what you make it__  
__So come on,_**come on**_  
__Come on, _everybody now

**Let's celebrate it, join in everyone  
You decide,**_ you decide  
_**'Cause life's,**_ 'cause life's  
_What you make it,**aww yeah**_  
_Life is what you make it'

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Good times," Troy sighed happily.

Zeke suddenly grinned. "Hey… G-Dawg…?"

"Hmm?" Gabriella asked absentmindedly, when she suddenly gasped. "Oh my God! We haven't called each other that in forever!" she laughed.

Six years ago, the gang were watching t.v. one stormy Saturday. They watched a movie that had 'ghetto gangs' and such. In the movie, the group of friends referred to each other as the first letter of their name followed by 'dawg'. The guys and Gabriella found it 'cool', so they started to use that as their nicknames. Troy was T-Dawg, Zeke was Z-Dawg, Ryan was R-Dawg, Chad was C-Dawg, Jason was J-Dawg and Gabriella was G-Dawg.

"Alright guys, time for bed, we have to get up at ten," Maria informed them, getting up and ushering the eight out of the room.

* * *

"Goodbye LA, and San Diego, here I come!" Chad exclaimed, dramatically waving behind him.

"Would you just get in?" Troy irritably pushed Chad through the entrance of the jet.

Their flight to San Diego was very similar to their flight to LA from Albuquerque. The guys complaining about Sharpay's luggage-that only increased with the shopping she'd done in LA, Sharpay pestering Gabriella about Troy- but now with the help of Alexandria, the girls secretly (or sort of anyways…) taking pictures of Troy and Gabriella, Gabriella looking suspiciously at her friends-who she knew were hiding something from her, singing, and a bunch of arguing. Because the flight to San Diego was shorter, they landed in no time.

"Okay, so who are we waiting for now?" Gabriella asked, dropping her things on the ground, looking around the parking lot.

"Hey Alfred!" Troy waved.

"Ah, Mr. Bolton! It's been a long time!" the gang walked up to him, greeting their long time family chauffer.

"Alright! Let's get you guys back to Mr. Montez's place, shall we?" they hopped into the limo and drove off.

"Whoa!"

"This is SO cool!"

"It's huge!"

"Hello, guys! It's good to see you!" a woman around thirty walked down the steps that led to the mansion, greeted them as they exited the limo.

"Hi Hailey!" Hailey was Carlos, Gabriella's dad's assistant. She was also a family friend.

"Your father sends his apologies, he was held up at work," she informed Gabriella and she nodded, slightly disappointed that she couldn't see her dad yet. "So, let me take you to your rooms, follow me!"

Out the front, there was a garden to the left, with beautiful flowers and fountains. In the middle of the yard, in front of the house was a large fountain that acted as a round-a-bout. To the right had a garage-shed-like building that held many vehicles.

She led them up the steps and opened the front door. Greeting them was the foyer. It was spacious and the floor was shiny. On both sides next to the door was a table and a coat hanger. Further in, the left led to the dining room that led to the living room. To the right, was the kitchen that led to the basement. In front, was a pair of staircases on both sides, curving up (think Princess Diaries 2). In between the staircases led to a door to a rather large bathroom and to the door to the backyard.

Upstairs, there was a master bedroom that was Carlos', five guestrooms with two queen sized beds, a gaming room, two bathrooms and another living room that over looked the backyard with its ceiling to floor window.

Outside, to the left was a peanut-shaped pool with an attached spa at the end. In the middle, was a pathway that led to another garden. On the right was what looked like a pool house.

"It's even bigger inside!" Jason said in awe.

"Glad you like it," Hailey chuckled lightly. "I'll leave you guys to unpack."

This time, they swapped roommates, with Troy and Chad, Ryan and Sharpay, Alexandria and Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi, and Zeke and Jason sharing a room with each other. Maria was to share the master bedroom with Carlos.

"Mum, we finished unpacking! Gonna explore!" Gabriella yelled down the hall to her mum.

After hearing the approval, the gang all walked around the mansion, getting more excited to spend the next two weeks there.

"Hey, let's go out to the backyard!" Taylor suggested.

They all gasped in awe when they stepped out into the backyard.

"What's this?" Ryan asked, walking up to the pool house.

"Err… a house?" Chad guessed.

"Well… let's take a look see!" Sharpay, being the nosy one, opened the door and was met with another set of gasps. It was an indoor full basketball court.

"Check it out!" Kelsi pulled a note off the rack of basketballs that was situated on the side of the court.

"What's it say?" Gabriella peeked over Kelsi's shoulder and read it out loud. "Hey guys, I'd figured you'd come here, so why not play a game? Have fun! Uncle Carlos!"

Not long after, the sound of sneakers squeaking and a basketball bouncing could be heard. The girls looked up and laughed. They guys were already on the court.

"C'mon G-Dawg! We're playing three-on-three! You're on Troy and my team!" Zeke beckoned Gabriella over.

Shrugging, Gabriella ran on the court, ready to start a game with her Dawgs. The rest of the girls laughed and shook their heads. Walking over to the mini bleachers, they started to enlighten Alexandria how much Gabriella has changed over the last three years, from the tomboy to the girl today.

"No fair! You guys totally cheated! Yeah, that's it! You cheated! I demand a replay!" Chad whined as they all got a drink from the mini fridge near the benches. The score ended as 25-23, with Troy, Gabriella and Zeke beating Chad, Ryan and Jason.

"Hey, hey!" Carlos entered the living room to find his wife, daughter and her friends.

"Daddy!" Gabriella squealed, getting up to hug her father, forgetting about Gossip Girl on t.v.

"I missed you Baby Gabi!" Carlos kissed the top of her head, squeezing her lightly.

"Missed you too daddy!"

After Chad calmed down, they took a shower and crowded around the living room, deciding to relax and find something to watch. The girls won and they watched the Gossip Girl marathon.

For the rest of the day, they stayed at the mansion, eating, watching movies and talked.

"Good morning, peeps!" Troy cheerfully entered the kitchen.

"Someone's in a good mood…" Alexandria commented sarcastically.

"How can you be so happy so early?" Gabriella grumbled.

"Honey, its ten-thirty…" Taylor said sceptically.

"Mornings shouldn't even exist," she pouted. Everyone laughed as she continued to sulk.

"Ah, still same old, same old. I see I haven't missed a thing!" Carlos grinned, pecking Gabriella on her forehead.

They decided to go to the beach after they finished their breakfast and went to change and get ready.

"C'mon girls! You've been tanning for the past ten minutes! Come in the water! It's fun!" Gabriella tried. She turned around to face the guys in the water and stuck her thumbs up while they returned the gesture. Turning back to the girls, she put on the puppy dog face.

"Fine…" Kelsi sighed and they all got up.

When they got to the edge of the water, the guys came up to each girl and threw her over their shoulders, running into the water while the girls all screamed for them to put them down.

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that!" Sharpay yelled, resurfacing after they threw them in the water.

"Uh-oh!" the guys chorused. Looking at each other, the quickly swam away from the girl that they threw in the water.

"Troy! You are SO dead!" Gabriella yelled, hot on his tail, thanks to the lifeguard training she had last year at Lava Springs. "Gotcha!" she laughed, jumping on his back.

"Oomph! Gabs! Ow-ah-ah! That hurts!" he winced as she pinched his arm. "Mercy!" he cried as she squeezed tighter.

Gabriella decided that he had enough and let go. "Gosh, you're such a wimp."

"Say what?" he smirked, grabbing onto her legs.

"Uh-oh!"

"You bet!" Troy dived under the water with Gabriella still on his back. Untangling herself from Troy, she swam away from him, still under the water. When she thought she lost him, she resurfaced with a gasp.

Looking around, she didn't spot Troy. She was about to swim towards the gang when she felt a tug on her leg. Her eyes widened when she felt a hand poke her sides and screamed out a laugh.

Troy resurfaced in front of her, smirking. Tickling her sides, he watched as she squirmed in his grip, laughing senselessly. He couldn't help, but admire the way her wet skin sparkled in the sun, making her look even more gorgeous. He snapped out of it when he heard her squeal out breathlessly.

"Troy! S-sto-op!" she leaned against him when he finally stopped his tickling, getting her breath back. "Finally! I was gonna die of laughter!" she exaggerated.

He chuckled and encircled his arms around her waist.

"Oi! Lovebirds!" Chad yelled, not too far away from them. "Ow!" he screamed not long after.

Gabriella lifted her head and looked towards her friends that were looking at them knowingly. Troy followed her line of vision and rolled his eyes as Chad rubbed the back of his wet head. The two disentangled themselves from each other and swam over and joined their group, ignoring their friends' stares.

"I feel like ice cream, anyone else?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, Ella and I will go get some," Troy volunteered. They all agreed and swam back to shore to get dry. After the two were reasonably dry, Troy and Gabriella went to the beach shack.

After ordering, they turned to each other and started taking advantage of their alone time. "Err… I'm sorry about your arm…" Gabriella said awkwardly.

Troy looked down and saw a little bruise where Gabriella pinched him and chuckled. "Eh, it was worth it."

Gabriella gasped and slapped his arm where the bruise was and Troy winced slightly.

"I so regret having Chad as a roommate! Did you know that he folds his boxers?" Troy asked, a horrid expression on his face.

"No! Really?" Gabriella leaned forward, amusement in her eyes.

"Yup! Man, now I know why Ryan kept complaining about Chad for the whole two weeks!"

They laughed at Chad for a few moments before they settled down comfortably in silence.

"So are you happy that you got to see your dad?" he asked.

Gabriella smiled brightly and Troy had to smile too. "Of course! I'm missed him!"

"What about Alexa?"

"Duh! She's my best friend! It's just…" she trailed off.

"What?" Troy pushed.

"She's gonna go back to Texas again… and then I have to suffer the aftermath and withdrawals of living Alexandria-less, you know?" she asked, fiddling with her fingers.

"Yeah, but she'll visit again!"

"…yeah… and then leave again…"

Despite the situation, Troy smiled a little.

Gabriella noticed this and looked at him intently. "What… you know something that I don't… tell me!"

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked a little unconvincingly.

"You've got that gleam in your eye! Tell me!" she insisted, moving closer to Troy.

"I don't know what you mean!" Troy persisted.

"Oh c'mon! I'll pinch you again!" she threatened.

"Wh-" Troy was interrupted by the guy handing him their ice cream and drinks. "Thanks dude!" he sighed quietly in relief. Too close.

"Here you guys are!" Gabriella helped Troy hand out his or her order to each person.

'_So baby, don't worry  
You are my only  
You won't be lonely  
Even if the sky is falling down  
You'll be my only  
No need to worry_

_Baby, are you down, down, down  
Down, down, down, down  
Baby, are you down, down, down  
Down, down, down, down  
Even if the sky is falling down'_

Everyone frowned as they all looked for their phones, not remembering who had that ringtone.

"Yo, Hoops!" Chad threw Troy's phone at him.

Troy frowned. "Ella, I thought I told you not to change my ringtone?"

Gabriella put her hands up defensively. "Hey! It's a good song!"

"Talk to me!" Troy greeted, rolling his eyes at Gabriella as she stuck her tongue out.

"Troy!" six year old Christina Bolton exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey Christy!" Troy grinned.

"I missed you, Troy!" she said.

"Missed you too! So what have you been up to?"

"Oh! Becky and I went to the park the other day! Tess took us! We saw this cute little pup-" there was a noise on her end of the line, cutting her off.

Troy frowned. "Christy?"

"Sorry…" he heard her mumble. "Err… Troy? There's this girl called Sarah looking for Gabi…"

"Sarah? What does she want?"

"I dunno." He could practically see her shrug her shoulders.

"'Kay, hold on!" he handed the phone to Gabriella next to him, who was looking at him curiously.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Gabi!" Christina squealed.

"Hey Tina!" Gabriella giggled at the excited tone. "How are you?"

"I'm good! Dylan and Tori are fighting again." Victoria, 'Tori' is Dylan's girlfriend of two years.

"Really? What about this time?" Gabriella laughed. She always got a kick out of their fights. It was amusing to watch her ultimately cool brother become a wimp when it comes to his love.

"We were watching Hairspray and saying how cute Zac Efron is when he said that he was gay!"

"What?" Gabriella gasped.

"I know! He- oh. Gabs, there's this Sarah girl that wants to talk to you…"

Gabriella looked at Troy, who had his ear on the other side of the phone listening, confused. Troy shrugged.

"Hey Gabi! Wow, who knew Troy's sister could talk?" Sarah's voice came through on the other side.

"Hi Sare!" Gabriella laughed.

"Listen, over the past two weeks, I've been talking to most of the girls at East High and we agreed that we would forgive the jerky player that is your brother and what he's done, when you do. Until then, we all promised to ignore him and continue to hate him." Sarah became serious in a matter of seconds.

"Um… wow. Thanks, I guess, but why me?" Gabriella was speechless.

"Because. Because he hurt you the most. Because you guys are close and he promised to you and he broke that."

Gabriella smiled weakly. "Thanks. I'll see what'll happen when I get back. I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

"Bye!" they both hung up and Gabriella let out a breath.

"Wow!" Troy stated.

"I know!"

"So, what're you gonna do?" Troy questioned, turning to Gabriella.

Shrugging, Gabriella handed his phone back to him. "Dunno, and right now, don't care." And with that, Gabriella got up and joined the rest of her friends in playing beach volleyball with Troy right behind her.


	10. Let's Dance

**Songs Used: Beautiful Soul – Jesse McCartney, How Do You Sleep – Jesse McCartney ft. Ludacris, Let's Dance – Vanessa Hudgens, That's Just The Way We Roll – Jonas Brothers, Positivity – Ashley Tisdale**

* * *

A few days later, the gang decided to check out M'n'M, Carlos' club. So around eight pm, they all got dressed up and headed into the city.

Getting out of the limo, they were greeted with a really long line.

"Wow!" they all stared wide-eyed at the line before them.

"Err… this way… I think…" Gabriella led the group to the front of the line, which was a three minute walk.

"Big G!" turning around, Greg smiled when he saw Gabriella and her friends.

"Lil G!" laughing, Gabriella and the rest walked up to the large African American security guard and each hugged him. "Look how big you've all gotten!" he teased. They haven't seen him in years. He was a body guard for Carlos when he was a Lakers player years ago and a good friend.

"Ms. Montez!" they all looked beyond Big G to see another security guard. "Your father is waiting for you in the VIP room."

Hearing murmurs from the line of people, the gang slipped into the club and was immediately welcomed to the dark and loud atmosphere that surrounded them. Dodging the club goers, they finally made it to the VIP room and slipped in.

Once in the room with the door closed, they looked around at all the singers, bands and special guests in awe. Carlos, Hailey and Taylor's mum, Francesca who was a music producer walked up to them, snapping them out of their daze.

"Dude! Is that Kobe Bryant?"

"Dude! Where?"

"Dude! What's he doin' 'ere?"

Rolling their eyes, the girls greeted the three. "Hey daddy, Hailes and Aunt Fran!"

"Hi guys! Here are your VIP cards, now you can check the place out, or in the guys' case, attack Kobe," Carlos rolled his eyes as he knew the guys didn't hear a single word being said.

Giggling, the girls, minus Gabriella, walked out of the room and started to enjoy the night. Gabriella went over the guys and gave them each their own card. "Y'know, instead of standing there with your jaws open, staring at him like an idiot, what don't you just go up to him and, oh, I don't know, talk?" Gabriella questioned.

"Are you serious?"

"No way!"

"You're crazy, right?"

Gabriella sighed and pulled Troy's arm, knowing the rest would follow. "Kobe!" Gabriella squealed.

Turning around with a smiled on his face, Kobe Bryant laughed at the star-struck faces the guys had. "Oh my goodness, is that you Lil G?"

Laughing, Gabriella pulled her 'uncle' in for a bear hug. "You remember the boys?" Gabriella gestured to the guys who were trying to get over the shock.

"Of course. Though you'd think that they wouldn't react this way when you've known them since they were in diapers…"

"Tell me about it!"

After the guys got over the fact that their hero was there, they talked about basketball until Carlos called them out to listen to the special guest for the night.

"So who's singing tonight?" Troy questioned, lazily throwing his arm across Gabriella's shoulder.

Shrugging, Gabriella was about to reply when a song came blasting out of the speakers.

Squealing, Sharpay exclaimed excitedly, "Jesse McCartney!"

"Alright! Hey everybody! I'd like to dedicate this song to all the beautiful ladies out there! Here we go!"

'_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul'_

The gang danced and in the girls' case, sung along to the song, having fun. Zeke and Sharpay were seen almost grinding. Chad and Taylor were dancing together, with Chad being cheesy and dipping Taylor. Jason, Kelsi and Ryan were doing the jazz square and laughing. Gabriella, Troy and Alexandria were random dancing with Alexandria putting a bit of her own moves.

At the end of the song, the crowd burst into applause and he signalled the band to start another song.

Gabriella gasped when the familiar tune exploded and jumped up and down excitedly. Troy chuckled, finding her excitement adorable. And knowing exactly what song it was. When she first heard it on the radio, she downloaded the song onto everyone's iPod and listened it for two whole weeks, driving everyone mad. The gang all laughed as Gabriella sang along with Jesse.

'_It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missing you crazy  
How do you, how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you, how do you sleep  
How do you sleep'_

Everyone cheered as Ludacris joined the stage, rapping his part of the song. Gabriella danced with Alexandria and Troy, rapping along, not missing a word.

'_Look  
Now it's been about a year and I'm trying to figure out  
How could ya  
Forget about who loves you the most  
Why would ya  
Heal my heart, heal my brain  
Oh, how I wish you could feel my pain  
'Cause I couldn't get you off my mind if I tried  
I had 24/7, 365'_

Gabriella was so into the song that she didn't notice Jesse and Ludacris as well as a bunch of people that surrounded her, watch her, amazed as she dance and sang so perfectly to the beat.

'_And my nights so cold, day's so long  
They say you don't know what you got 'till it's gone  
When it's gone and I'm tripping how much I miss it  
And you're steady walking 'round like I never existed  
And it's hard to understand, you gotta another plan  
Trying to play hard and you got another man  
But you'll never find another like moi  
How you riding 'round in your drop-top car  
Baby, you're star and it's time that you know it  
So much love and it's time now we show it  
LUDA'_

As the song finished and the cheers died down, Jesse smiled. "Now, I gotta say, this audience was awesome, but what got mine and my man here, as well as the group over there's attention was that lil lady rappin' and dancin' hardcore over there! I'm impressed, dude!" the crowd wolf-whistled and clapped for Gabriella as she blushed and laughed.

Feeling a tug at her arm, Gabriella was pulled into the VIP room. "Whoa!"

"Gabi! I need your help! There's supposed to be another musical guest, but they cancelled last minute. I need another singer or band ASAP! If there's not another guest, the crowd'll cause a riot! Please!" Carlos rushed.

Hesitating, Gabriella finally nodded and was surprised when her father pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "I'll go tell the gang while you tell the audience."

"Right!" separating ways, they both went off, Carlos to the stage and Gabriella to her friends.

"Guys! Daddy needs us to fill in as the musical guest…"

"What?"

"No way!"

"I'm not going out there!"

"C'mon guys! He needs our help and the crowd will go ballistic!"

"Okay, so a little change here. Our other guest couldn't make it, so we had to use plan B. My daughter and her friends!"

Taking their places, Gabriella took centre stage. "Let's Dance!" cheering, the crowd moved to the beat of the opening notes.

_Italics – Gabriella, _**Bold – Sharpay, **_**Bold Italics – Both,**_ Underlined – All except Gabriella, _**Underlined Bold Italics - All**_

'_**Dance**_

_**It's so hot, I can't stop  
The music fills the room  
Vibrations, sensations  
That beat goes **__**boom, boom, boom'**_

Shaking her hips left to right as she sang the three booms, the crowd grew loud.

'**I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together**  
_Watch the crazy people_

Let's dance_,__ let's dance_  
Show me, _show me,_ hold me, _hold me_  
Control me, _yeah,_ let's dance, _let's dance  
_Take me, _take me,_ shake me,_ shake me_  
Make me,_ yeah_

_**Just like that, don't hold back  
Get crazy on the floor  
We'll have fun all day long  
And then we'll still want more**_

**I've got to keep it together**_**, **__together_**  
I've got to keep it together,**_ together_**  
I've got to keep it together**  
_Watch the crazy people_

Let's dance_,__ let's dance_  
Show me, _show me,_ hold me, _hold me_  
Control me, _yeah,_ let's dance, _let's dance  
_Take me, _take me,_ shake me,_ shake me_  
Make me,_ yeah_

_**Let's dance**_ _**tonight**_  
_**Show me**__** feels so right  
**__**Hold me**__**, hold me tight  
**__**Control me**_

_**Let's dance**__**, right now  
**__**Take me**__**, spin me 'round  
**__**Shake me,**__** shake me down  
**__**Make me**_

_Look in my eyes  
You'll realize  
We can't deny'_

Walking over to Troy, she leaned against his back as she sang the third verse.

'_I'm into you  
And you're so into me  
I know you can't fight  
What is meant to be_  
_Let's dance,_ _dance_, **hold me**

_**Let's dance,**__** tonight  
**__**Show me**__** feels so right  
**__**Hold me,**__** hold me tight  
**__**Control me**__**, **__yeah_

_**Let's dance**__** right now  
**__**Take me,**__** spin me 'round  
**__**Shake me, **__**shake me down  
**__**Make me,**__ let's dance_

_**Let's dance,**__** tonight  
**__**Show me,**__** feels so right  
**__**Hold me**__**, hold me tight  
**__**Control me,**__yeah_

_**Let's dance**__** right now  
**__**Take me,**__** spin me 'round  
**__**Shake me,**__** shake me down  
**__**Make me**_

_**Let's dance,**__uh__**'**_

Smiling, Gabriella caught her breath. The crowd was so loud; she could barely hear herself think. "Alright, this next one explains to you how That's Just the Way We Roll!" swapping places with Troy, Gabriella took the lead as guitarist and Troy was lead singer as well as rhythm guitar. Sharpay with a tambourine moved to the near back of the stage while Chad stepped up near front.

_Italics – Troy,_ **Bold – Chad**_**, **_Underlined – All Boys

'_I woke up on my roof with my brothers  
There's a whale in the pool with my mother  
And my dad paints the house different colours  
Where would we be, if we couldn't dream_

And I know **we'd get a little crazy**  
And I know **we'd get a little loud**  
And I know **we're never gonna fake it**  
We are wild, we are free, we are more than you think  
So call us freaks, **but that's just the way we roll**

_You got moves, I've got shoes, let's go dancing  
Pop and lock, battle dance, _**battle dance**_ against Hanson  
If we lose all the girls, they'll be laughing  
Where would we be if we couldn't dream_

And I know **we'd get a little crazy**  
And I know **we'd get a little loud**  
And I know **we're never gonna fake it**  
We are wild, we are free, we are more than you think  
So call us freaks, **but that's just the way we roll**

_'Cause we're old enough to know we're never letting go  
'Cause that's just the way we roll_  
**'Cause I know we'd get a little crazy**  
**And I know we'd get a little loud**  
**And I know we're never gonna fake it**  
**We are wild, we are free, we are more than you think  
So call us freaks, but that's just the way we roll**

And I know **we'd get a little crazy**  
And I know **we'd get a little loud**  
And I know **we're never gonna fake it**  
We are wild, we are free, we are more than you think  
So call us freaks **'cause that's just the way we roll**

**That's just the way we roll,**_ oh_  
That's just the way we roll'

The crowd went crazy as they hit the last note. Troy thanked them and were about to get off stage when they chanted 'encore'. Looking towards Carlos, who was in the back of the club, they saw him grinning and then he shrugged, signalling it was up to them.

Gabriella looked towards Sharpay and she nodded. Strutting herself up to the front, she took the lead vocal. Troy and Gabriella switched again, Troy lead, Gabriella rhythm and background vocal. "Some me some Positivity, people!" Sharpay yelled into the microphone and everyone cheered.

_Italics – Sharpay,_** Bold – Gabriella, **_**Bold Italics – Both**_

_**Won't you show me some, baby  
I gotta get some, baby  
Won't you show me some, baby**_  
**Show me some positivity**  
_Hm-mmhm_  
**Show me some positivity**  
_Oo-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh baby_

_From where I stand, I see  
A world of possibilities  
So don't be going negative on me  
Oh baby, _**baby**_ ye-ah_

_Love is hard, but that's alright  
Give it time, it's worth the ride  
_**Ooh,** _you know,_ _**it's all in the way you**_

_You're looking at me  
I'm looking at you  
What more do want_  
**Show me some positivity**

_It's all that I got  
It's leading me on  
Can't leave it alone_  
**Show me some positivity**

_You're making it harder  
Than it has to be  
So won't you please show_ _**me**_  
_**Some positivity**_  
_**Some positivity**_

_**Won't you show me some, baby  
I gotta get some'**_

The crowd went wild when Sharpay dropped down and slowly stood back up.

_'Wish I could get into your mind  
So I could see if I'm inside  
'Cause I know you're right here in mine_  
_Oh baby oh-oh oh-whoa-whoa_

_**The glass is half full, not empty**_  
_Why do you think you won't get none_  
**Ooh,** _you know, _**you know** _it's all in the__** way you**_

_You're looking at me, _**I'm looking at**_  
I'm looking at you, _**I'm looking at**_  
What more do want_  
**Show me some positivity**

_It's all that I got, _**it is all that I**_  
It's leading me on, _**it is leading me**_  
Can't leave it alone_  
**Show me some positive**

_You're making it_ _**harder  
**__Than it has to be_  
_**So won't you please show me**_  
_**Some positivity  
Some positivity**_

_Don't bring me down wit'cha baby, no  
I'm on a high up here  
And I don't wanna let go  
So I'm gonna tell you one more time_

_**Won't you give me some, baby  
I got me going crazy  
Oh baby, give it to me  
**_**Give it to me, baby, now**

_You're looking at me, _**I'm looking at**_  
I'm looking at you, _**I'm looking at**_  
What more do want_  
**Show me some positivity**

_Alright_  
**It's all that I got,****it is all that I**_  
It's leading me on, _**it is leading me**_  
Can't leave it alone_  
**Show me some positive**

_Positivity_  
**You're making it harder**_**  
**__Oh-oh,_ **than it has to be,**_ oh-oh_  
**So won't you please show me**  
_Won't you give me, baby _  
**Some **

**You're looking at me**  
_Positi-vity_  
**I'm looking at you**  
**What more do you want**  
_Baby_  
**Show me some positivity**

_Why don't you show me_  
**It's all that I got**  
**It's leading me on**  
**Can't leave it alone  
Show me some positivity**

_**You're making it harder than it has to be**_  
_**So won't you please show me**_  
_Some positivity_  
**Gimme, gimme, gimme some**  
**Positivity**

_I gotta get some, baby_  
_Won't you show me some, baby_  
_I'm not a model, baby  
Oh baby, give it to me_

_You got me going crazy, crazy, baby  
Oh baby, give it to me  
Won't you show me some, baby  
I gotta get some, baby  
Won't you show me some'_

"I can't believe you're not a band!" Alexandria cried out when they finally got back to the VIP room.

"Yeah, you got the crowd demanding an encore!" Zeke exclaimed.

"Guys! Hey sweetie!" Francesca came into the room and kissed Taylor on the forehead. "You guys were so good out there! If you want to form a band or something, I'll be happy to sign you up for a record deal."

"I dunno, let's think about it back at the house, where it's more quiet and private," Ryan suggested.

When they got back, they all changed into pjs before going to Taylor's room. They all scattered around the large room and began discussing the pros and cons of forming a band. Like before, Troy was reluctant, but now that Gabriella was over Andrew, she agreed and then Troy did when she used the pouty puppy dog face.

Now, they were all thinking of a band name.

"How 'bout… 'Chad and the Dudes'?"

"Chad, ew! No! how about 'Sharpay and the Sharpettes'?"

"We're not gonna name the band that!"

The group was quiet once again, until Gabriella jumped up from her lying position. "I know! Wildcats!"

"Get'cha head in the game!" Chad and Zeke yelled enthusiastically.

"No!" Gabriella shook her head. "Wildcats!"

"Wha…?" Jason cocked his head to the side.

"Our band name! Wildcats!"

"But what if after graduation? After senior year, we won't be Wildcats anymore…" Kelsi said sadly.

"Once a Wildcat, always a Wildcat," Gabriella quoted her brother's speech on his graduation.

They all smiled at the quote and agreed.

"Okay, so now the roles in the band," Taylor informed them. "Mum's our music producer and she will provide an executive producer, a publicist and such. Who should be the band's agent?"

"I vote you, Taylor! You're good with organising things and know more about this music business than us!" Sharpay spoke out.

"Aww! Thanks! So, I need a band manager… anyone?"

"Ooh! Me! Pick me!" Alexandria's hand shot up eagerly.

"Okay, let's hope she can actually pull this off," Troy joked.

"Hey!" she punched Troy and was satisfied when he winced.

"And an assistant band manager to help Lexi," Taylor continued.

"I'll help AD," Zeke chuckled.

"Awesome! So we need a band leader," Taylor looked at her mum for confirmation and when she nodded, she smiled.

Sharpay was about to answer when Gabriella interrupted, knowing that Sharpay would nominate herself. "I think we should all just work as a team…"

Smiling, Francesca finally spoke up, "That's a good idea, dear. Now, for the actual band, who's playing what?"

"I'm songwriter, singing and guitarist!" Gabriella replied.

"Singing and guitar!" Troy nodded.

"Singing, bass and tambourine!" Sharpay stated.

"Background vocals and keyboard!" Ryan chimed.

"Singing and bass, for me!" Chad put in.

"Drums!" Jason tapped a beat on the table to emphasised his point.

"Kelly?" Taylor asked Kelsi.

"I'll help Rie with the song writing!"

"Alright! That's a wrap, guys! Time for bed, I'll see you in the morning to sign contracts! G'night!" Francesca let herself out the front door after they all bid each other goodnight.

* * *

That morning, everyone was up at around nine. They were excited and couldn't wait until it was official that they were a band. When Francesca came by with a lot of paper work, they all got to work, signing while Francesca made phone calls.

They spent all day getting all the contracts and stuff done. By the time they were finished, everyone was exhausted.

"Who knew being a rock star was so tiring?" Chad asked rhetorically.

"This is just the beginning, Hun!" Francesca smiled as Chad groaned dramatically.

"Where've you been all day?" Gabriella asked as Carlos and Maria came into the living room, holding hands and smiling.

Everyone gave each other looks as they sat down.

"We spend the whole day talking and catching up," Carlos started.

"We're off break!" Maria exclaimed.

Everyone cheered. "Wait, where are you gonna live, are you moving back to Albuquerque or staying here?" Gabriella interrupted.

Carlos smiled at his only daughter. "No, you know that house between the Evans and Boltons?"

"Err… yeah, that's some dude's holiday home or something…" Gabriella answered slowly. "Wait! No way!" when her parents nodded, Gabriella squealed and jumped up to hug them.

"What about your jobs?" Troy questioned.

"I've already made plans to move the main franchise to Albuquerque," Carlos answered.

"And I found out that Albuquerque Hospital was offering a job that paid better than me travelling around to different hospitals in America," Maria smiled.

"If only Dria was to stay instead of visiting then we would be back to normal!" Gabriella exclaimed, settling back down in her seat between Zeke and Kelsi.

Everyone smiled secretively, but Gabriella saw this and narrowed her eyes. "What are you smiling like that about? I know that look! What's up your sleeves?" she asked suspiciously.

Everyone looked innocent and Chad and Jason opened their mouths. "Well…" Before they could say anything, Taylor and Kelsi slapped their hands over their mouths. Looking between everyone one more time, Gabriella decided to let it slide- for now- she was too thrilled about her parents and the newly formed band, 'Wildcats'.

That night, everyone went to bed with smiles on their faces.


	11. Come In With The Rain

**Songs Used: Play My Music – Jonas Brothers, Come In With The Rain – Taylor Swift**

* * *

A couple of nights later, there was a storm that woke Gabriella from her sleep. Feeling scared, she tip-toed out of her and Alexandria's room and quietly made a journey over to Troy and Chad's room.

"Troy…" Gabriella whispered, shaking Troy slightly. "Troy…"

"Hmm?" Troy opened his eyes slightly. "Ella?" he questioned drowsily.

"Yeah. Can I sleep with you? There's a storm," she said timidly.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, course." Lifting the bed sheets enough for Gabriella to climb in, Troy snuggled closer to Gabriella as she buried her face in his chest, trying to block out the sounds of the soft thunder.

"Guys! Gabi's gone! She's not in our room or the bathroom!" Alexandria slid to a halt in the kitchen where everyone, but Troy and Gabriella were crowded in.

Everyone rushed around the house; some went outside to check if she was there.

Jason went upstairs to Troy and Chad's room. He opened the door and was about to tell Troy that Gabriella was missing when he saw something that made him chuckle a little. Jason left the room and went down to tell them all that he found her.

The girls all squealed and ran to take their cameras when they heard what happened. When they were done, Carlos and Maria ushered them out and allowed the two to continue sleeping.

"Dude! How could you not see them when you woke up?" Ryan asked Chad.

Shrugging, Chad replied, "Dunno, smelled breakfast and jolted out without looking over."

Rolling her eyes, along with everyone else, Sharpay slapped Chad upside the head.

* * *

The night before the gang went back to Albuquerque, Carlos planned a party for his farewell.

"Alright guys! I'm honoured to announce a new band that would be your entertainment for tonight, everyone, give it up for the 'Wildcats'!" the people at the party applauded as the Wildcats took the stage set up in the Montez's backyard.

Sharpay took place on the side with a tambourine, Gabriella as lead guitarist, Troy lead singer and rhythm guitarist, Chad as lead singer and bass, Ryan keyboard and Jason on drums.

"S'up guys! This song is written by our very own Kelsi. Let's Play My Music!" Troy said into the microphone. "Three, two, one!"

_Italics – Chad, _**Bold – Troy, **_**Bold Italics – Both,**_ Underlined – All Boys

'**Music**  
_A-turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground  
_**Can't feel the ground**

_Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song, they disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down_  
**Can bring me down**

**Hand-clapping, hip-shaking, heart-breaking  
There's no faking what you feel, when you're right at home  
Yeah**

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind

Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no-no  
I just wanna play my music  
_Whoo_

**Music**  
_Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything, but that  
Everything I want is here with me  
_**Is here with me**

_So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
And what's driving me is following my dreams, yeah_

**Hand-clapping, earth-shaking, heart-breaking  
There's no faking what you feel, when you're on a roll  
Yeah,** _yeah_

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind

Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no-no  
I just wanna play my music  
I just wanna play my music

**Can't imagine what it'd be like**  
_Without the sound of all my hero's singing all my favourite songs_  
_**So I can sing along'**_

Troy stopped playing the guitar and clapped his hands to the beat, encouraging the audience to copy him as Chad sang quietly before they all broke out to finish the song.

'_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind_

Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no-no  
I just wanna play my music

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind

Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no-no  
I just wanna play my music  
All night long  
**Yeah**'

That night, everyone enjoyed themselves and went to bed early for the flight back to Albuquerque.

* * *

After landing back in Albuquerque around six pm, they all got rides from their awaiting parents. They were all surprised and happy when they saw Carlos and Maria holding hands, especially the Montez boys. Everyone went to their respective homes with Alexandria staying with Gabriella.

The next day, everyone woke early and was refreshed and ready to help the Montez's pack their things to move into the larger house between the Boltons and Evans. As the men were carrying out the furniture, the women packed belongings into boxes.

"Thanks so much for helping us, Tori!" Gabriella smiled at Victoria.

"Hey, the more the merrier!" Victoria replied cheerfully, not at all hesitant to help her friends.

Once all their belongings were packed and furniture was moved into the house, it was time for the boys and Gabriella to pick out their rooms.

Running up the stairs and turning left down the hall, Gabriella opened the door on her right at the very end of the hall. Peeking in, Gabriella smiled eagerly and yelled down the hall to her brothers, "Bags this one!"

With the help of the Nielson's, Danforth's, McKessie's, Bolton's, Evans', Alexandria and Victoria, the Montez's house was unpacked in no time. The whole time they were packing, Gabriella managed to avoid Matthew.

The front of the house had a main foyer and in front held the stairs that led to the upper part of the house. On the left held the dining room with the dinner table in the middle and a beautiful chandelier above it. The dining room directed you to the kitchen where a island counter sat in the middle and the kitchen guided a door to the backyard. There is also a laundry room adjacent to the backyard door. To the right of the foyer was a rather large lounge room that held a fire place on the left side of the room, their plasma screen t.v was placed on top of the fire place, slightly slanted at an angle to be able to see the screen properly. Two recliners were in front of the fire place facing each other. The two couches were in the two corners on the right of the room at an angle. A window with a window sill was in between the two couches.

On the second floor, a bathroom greeted you when you climbed the stairs. Turning left down the hall held four rooms, two on the left as guest rooms, the end of the hall had a window, and opposite the two guestrooms were Gabriella (Gabriella had a balcony) on the end and Jacob next to her. On the right side of the stairs had four rooms as well. Next to the bathroom were Dylan's and Matthew next to him. On the end of the hall had the master bedroom (which also had a balcony) and was the parents and opposite Matthew was Nathaniel.

Outside was the backyard. It had a pool in front of the yard and further behind it had half of basketball court. To the sides of the pool were little grass areas with lounge chairs. **(A/N: Sorry, bad at describing things… :S)**

The gang decided to sleepover at Gabriella's new house as a house warming party. As they gathered in Gabriella's new bedroom, Gabriella wondered how long Alexandria was visiting. "Dria? How long are you visiting for again?"

Everyone looked around and all nodded to each other. "Ella, she's staying," Troy finally said.

"I know that! But for how long?"

"No, she's staying… as in permanently," Troy elaborated.

It took a minute for Gabriella to react. "Oh my God! I can't believe this! This is awesome! You're shitting me, right? Why didn't you tell me? Wait; is that what you're all with the secretive looks? Oh my God! I can't wait 'till school! Oh my God! I can't believe I just said that! Wait, we're juniors after summer! You get to spend two years as a Wildcat! This is so cool! We're finally the 'Wildcat gang' again!" Gabriella as so ecstatic, she forgot to breathe and she started gasping for air.

"Breathe Ella, breathe!" Troy laughed.

"What? Why? How?" Gabriella stuttered.

"My aunt's moving to Canada and I didn't want to go, so she called your parents up and, well, here I am!"

"Where're you staying?"

"If you wanna check it out, my room's already set up across from yours!"

Not long after, the guys decided to verse each other at WII tennis. Troy and Zeke were versing Chad and Jason when Matthew burst in the room.

"We need to talk!" Matthew demanded, gesturing towards Gabriella and him.

Walking into Matthew's room, Gabriella took a seat on his bed and he started pacing in front of her.

"Why were you avoiding me today? Forget it; we need to talk about what you said on the last day of school now. Okay, so I admit what I was doing was pathetic."

"No dur!" Gabriella said sarcastically. "What happened to the real Matt those past six months?"

"He grew up!"

Narrowing her eyes, Gabriella stood up. "Grew up? Is that what you call growing up? If anything, that was less mature, frankly that was more stupid!" Gabriella poked his chest, walking forward as he backwards as she spoke.

"Okay, so it was more stupid!" Matthew sighed.

"Really?" Gabriella acted surprised.

Ignoring Gabriella's comment, he continued, "I did it because I was scared. I was scared that if I fell in love, that eventually I would get my heart broken."

Gabriella softened. "Matt, you can't love and not get heart-broken. It's practically a rule! You're not invincible!"

"I know! I know that now, I mean. Mum and dad, I've never seen someone love each other that much. And when they went on break, it was just hard to believe love would conquer all when you've witness a love that powerful, break."

"Matt… that was… is that why you started playing? Those girls?"

"Yeah… but I thought about what you said while you were gone and you were right. I'm sorry for the promises that I've broken and for what I've done. So, forgive me?" he asked hopefully.

Gabriella sighed. "I dunno. I do, but you've got to work hard to gain my trust back."

"Deal!" he exclaimed, happy that she doesn't hate him anymore and pulled her into a huge hug. He was confused, however, when she pulled away and put her finger to her lips, signalling him to be quiet.

Walking up to the door, Gabriella forcefully yanked it open and the gang all piled on top of each other in front of Gabriella and Matthew.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" Gabriella smirked as they looked guiltily up at her.

For the remainder of summer, the gang spent it hanging out by the pool, chilling at Lava Springs, writing more music, shopping for new school equipment and helped Carlos plan the M'n'M club about designs, advertisements, employees, etc. They also found out that they were expanding their local mall and Sharpay got really excited until Jason asked how she would live without shopping for a few months and then Sharpay moaned to them about no shopping. They also bumped into Sarah and Gabriella told her that she forgave Matthew.

* * *

It was a Monday when school started again and everyone was dreading it.

'Did you see that new girl?'

'Who is she?'

'How can she get to hang out with the 'gang' on her first day? I've been trying to get into that group since freshman year!'

"So how was your first day, Lexi?" Taylor asked anxiously during lunch.

"It was alright. You guys didn't tell me you were popular!"

"We are?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I heard a bunch of cheerleaders talk about trying to get into this group since freshman year. I don't think they recognise me, but I recognise them. I knew Rachel and Stacey would end up a cheerleader! But who knew sweet little Stacey would've ended up bitchy captain?"

Frowning, Gabriella shook her head. "Stacey's not head cheerleader. Amber is!"

"No, she is. She was bragging about it during English."

Before any of them could reply, Rachel and two other cheerleaders confronted the group. "Hey guys!" Rachel said in a fake cheery voice.

"Rachel," Sharpay said icily.

"What do you want?" Zeke asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just to say that I'm co-head cheerleader and Troy's mine!"

Scoffing, Troy rolled his eyes. "Please. And what the hell happened to Amber?"

"She resigned. Didn't want to be captain. Whatever, whore didn't deserve it anyways. Neither does Stacey."

"Bitch please. Like you do?" Alexandria snarled.

The three cheerleaders gasped. "How dare you! You're the new girl, the bottom of the food chain and don't dare to say that to me!"

Alexandria smirked. "What? Don't recognise me _Princess of Losers_?" she mocked.

Rachel gasped dramatically again. "Anderson?"

"The one and only!" Alexandria exclaimed proudly. "Now scat! Before I pull your extensions off!"

Growling, Rachel stomped off to tell everyone who she found out was back.

"I don't understand why Amber would resign as head cheerleader when that was all she wanted since freshman," Gabriella mused.

"Yeah, it doesn't make sense…" Troy agreed.

Before they could thing about it any further, the bell rang, ending lunch.

* * *

Concentrating on her homework on her place on her bed, Gabriella sighed frustrated. "Really, Jake?"

"What?" he asked from his position on her computer chair.

"Stop the tapping!" Alexandria exasperated.

"No way! It helps me think!"

"Dude, why are you even in here? You have your own room!" Gabriella threw her pencil and hit him on his forehead.

"Yo! We're going to Chuckie's for dinner with everyone soon!" Nathaniel came into the room, interrupting the fight.

Chuckie's was their favourite local restaurant owned by a friendly mid-forty's man.

The Montez's and Alexandria arrived at Chuckie's to see that the rest were already there.

"Dude! C'mon! Why not?" Chad whined.

"Because!" Ryan bellowed for the umpteenth.

"Any of you girls wanna try out for any sports?" Troy asked, ignoring the whining and moaning from the two.

"I'm thinkin' cheerleading…" Alexandria mused.

"Go for it girl! You rock at dancing and gymnastics!" Gabriella encouraged.

"After playing beach volleyball during summer, I think I'll try out for that," Kelsi declared.

Sharpay and Taylor agreed.

"What about you GG?" Jason chewed on his straw.

"I dunno, I mean, I just wanna focus on music and my grades this year." she explained.

"That's cool," Zeke smiled.

* * *

The rest of the week was normal and students gathered on the Friday after school who wanted to try-out for their sport. They were in the gym, being prepared to move off to different grounds to start. Gabriella decided to help out Coach Bolton with the try-outs.

"Good luck!" the girls bid Gabriella and Alexandria goodbye as they went off to the volleyball courts.

"Girls! Let's start over here!" all the cheerleaders and the girls trying out went over to one side of the gym and left the boys and Gabriella to the other side.

"Alright! Boys! - and Gabriella," Jack added, glancing at Gabriella. "Let's get you started! Troy, Chad!"

"Let's start you guys off with some warm up drills!" Troy started.

"Wildcats, gonna tear it up! Go Wildcats, yeah, we're number one! Hey, Wildcats, we're the champions!" the guys all looked over at the cheerleaders dancing to their routine and wolf-whistled.

Rolling her eyes, Gabriella looked at Jack.

Blowing his whistle, Jack got their attention back. "Focus!" he boomed.

"Okay, shirts versus skin!" Chad hollered, taking his jersey off. "But wait! There's an odd number…"

"Gabi, could you?" Coach Bolton asked.

Shrugging, Gabriella agreed. "Sure."

"Awesome! Matt!" Chad called out.

"Nate," Troy nodded.

"Jake!"

"Montez, Ella," Troy grinned.

"Bring it on, bros," Gabriella smirked.

"Oh, it's on!" Nathaniel bumped fists with Gabriella.

"Oh! She shoots, she scores! The victory goes to shirts!" Gabriella yelled out in a commentary voice.

"Damn it!" Jacob grumbled.

"Aw, don't be sad! It's just your little sister that beat you!" Gabriella taunted, squealing when Jacob, Matt and Chad came charging at her. Running behind Jack, Gabriella sighed in relief when they all stopped.

"Okay, okay! Break it up! Go shower up!" Jack pulled a sheepish Gabriella from behind him.

* * *

"I MADE IT!" the girls all announced Monday morning. Squealing, laughing and jumping up and down, the girls all talked animatedly about their try out.

"Congrats, girls!" Gabriella beamed.

BRING!

"Shoot!"

"Hey guys!" Troy grinned, sitting down at their lunch table.

"What's she doing here?" Alexandria pointed accusingly at Stacey.

"She's my girlfriend…?" Troy said slowly.

"WHAT?" the group exclaimed, startling Stacey.

"My girlfriend. Didn't I tell you?" Troy asked.

"Since when?" Chad asked.

"Since the first day back to school!" Stacey butted in.

"Why?" Sharpay frowned.

"'Cause I've been hanging out with her since near the end of summer and she's really cool!"

"So that's why you came to me upset that night! You had a fight with your girlfriend!" Gabriella realised.

"Yep, but we worked it all out, and Tay, if you don't mind, I'm bringing her to your birthday party and she's staying for the sleepover," Troy smiled at Taylor.

Jason was going to say something, but Taylor slapped her hand on his mouth. "Of course!"

"Awesome! Be right back, Stace!" Troy got up and went towards the lunch line.

"So Stacey, how did Troy ask you to become his girlfriend?" Gabriella asked kindly.

"Listen bitch, don't talk to me or Troy, got it? I don't want your jealous ass getting in the way of my new relationship with Troy. Troy's mine now, so stay away, and that goes to the rest of you!" she glared.

Staring with mouth gaped at the now growling cheerleader; they wondered what happened to the sweet, innocent girl moments ago.

"Dude! They have chocolate chip cookies now!" Troy sat back down with his tray.

"Troy, can we go sit with my friends?" Stacey whined.

"Sure!"

"I don't believe this!" Ryan muttered once the pair was gone.

"Well believe it!" Taylor grumbled.

"The nerve of that bitch!" Sharpay ranted.

"We've gotta tell Troy!" Zeke reasoned.

* * *

Another week passed and Troy and Stacey were happy as ever. The gang drifted apart from Troy, but he was too busy with his girlfriend to notice. Stacey continued to torment Gabriella when Troy wasn't around and the gang had enough of it.

Troy burst out laughing. Looking around, he slowly stopped. "You're not kidding."

"Nope!" Alexandria emphasised the 'p' by making a popping sound.

"Troy, she told me to stop talking to her and you. Said something about getting in the way of her new relationship," Gabriella whispered.

"Stacey wouldn't do that! She's sweet and caring! You're just jealous that my love life is better than yours!" Troy spat before storming out of Alexandria's room.

Sharpay scoffed. "What an asshole!"

Gabriella just sat there; a lone tear fell from her face.

"Don't worry, Hun, he's not worth it," Alexandria rubbed her back.

"Yeah, we don't need him!" Chad rolled his eyes.

Gabriella slowly nodded her head, managing a small smile so they wouldn't see her heart slowly breaking.

"Hey, guys. I'm gonna head back to my room." Gabriella spoke up.

"Are you okay?" Kelsi asked softly.

"Yeah," Gabriella breathed. "I'll just hope he'll come in with the rain." Before anyone could say anything else, Gabriella upped and walked across the hall.

"Come with the rain?" Jason questioned.

"It's an old expression. It means when bad times come, people come to their senses and realise that what they wanted was there all along," Taylor explained.

"It means she's tired of trying to get him to like her so she is just going to wait until he realises that he likes her too- or in their case, love," Ryan continued.

"It means she isn't going to sing songs about him or keep trying to get his attention, but sooner or later, he will come to her," Alexandria finished.

"So Gabs gave up because Troy's taken now…right?" Zeke checked.

"Apparently," Sharpay sighed.

It was silent for a few moments before Jason spoke up, "Ohh! I get it!"

They all laughed and Kelsi side-hugged him.

Hearing music from across the hall, the remainder of the gang got up and went to eavesdrop on Gabriella.

Gabriella grabbed her guitar that was standing next to her bed and opened up her song book. When she was second guessing herself about Troy, Gabriella wrote this, but never got to finish it because Troy interrupted her. Now that Troy's been hanging out with Stacey, she finished the song and decided that she would go through with this. She wasn't going to be on the sidelines for Troy, waiting for him to notice her.

_Italics - Gabriella_

'_I could go back to every laugh  
But I don't wanna go there anymore  
And I know all the steps up to your door  
But I don't wanna go there anymore_

_Talk to the wind, talk to the sky  
Talk to the man with the reasons why  
And let me know what you find_

_I'll leave my window open  
'Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
That you'll come in with the rain'_

'_Troy Bolton, you've captured my heart and won't give it back. But I'm not some girl who would wait for you. No, I'm tired of this.' _Gabriella sniffed.

'_I could stand up and sing you a song  
But I don't wanna have to go that far  
And I, I've got you down  
I know you by heart  
And you don't even know where I start_

_Talk to yourself, talk to the tears  
Talk to the man who put you here  
And don't wait for the sky to clear'_

'_I've wrote many songs for you, Wildcat. But now I've realised that makes me desperate. What was I thinking? Wait, I wasn't. Love clogged up my brain. Stupid love.' _Gabriella thought bitterly.

'_I'll leave my window open  
'Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name  
Oh, just know I'm right here hoping  
That you'll come in with the rain_

_I've watched you so long  
Screamed your name  
I don't know what else I can say'_

'_I'm in love with a guy who has a girlfriend. I've tried to get you attention, but when I've got it, I become a ball of nerves. Well, not anymore, mister! You'll realise what a bitch Stacey is and you'll come back, begging us for forgiveness!' _Gabriella's new found determination to get over Troy Bolton put more strength into her as she sung the last two paragraphs of her new favourite song.

'_But I'll leave my window open  
'Cause I'm too tired at night for all these games  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
That you'll come in with the rain_

_I could go back to every laugh  
But I don't wanna go there anymore'_

Back on the other side of the door, the gang crept back into Alexandria's room.

"We've got to make Troy realise Stacey's a bitch, and fast!" Alexandria proposed.

"We just need to push Gabi push Troy in the right direction," Sharpay was too busy smirking deviously that she missed Zeke admiring her affectionately.


	12. You Belong With Me

**Songs used: You Belong With Me – Taylor Swift**

* * *

Taylor's Sweet Sixteen couldn't have come soon enough for the gang. They had a plan to make Troy realise Gabriella loved him. The party was already in full blast and everyone that was invited was already there. Gabriella managed to avoid Troy and Stacey and couldn't be more relieved.

"Okay, here's her guitar," Taylor handed Gabriella's guitar to Chad.

"Thanks. Oh!" Chad stopped Taylor from walking away.

"What?"

"Happy Birthday, Tay!" Chad leaned over and kissed her cheek, but before Taylor could reply, Chad dashed off to find Kelsi, both missing the blushes and big smiles on each of their faces.

"Gabi! We need you to sing a song for Taylor!" Kelsi ran over to Gabriella with her guitar in hand.

"What? But I didn't write a song for her!"

"No, Taylor wants you to sing 'You Belong with me'," Kelsi explained.

"W-what?" Gabriella's eyes widened. She wanted Troy to come to his senses, but she didn't want to sing a song that was meant for him, telling him that they were meant to be. "No way! Absolutely not! I am NOT singing that!"

"Err… hey everybody! So I've been forced to sing this song that I wrote- a long time ago- for Taylor. So Happy Sweet Sixteenth babes!" swallowing the lump in the throat when she caught sight of Troy and Stacey, she started to strum her guitar.

_Italics – Gabriella_

'_You're on the phone with your girlfriend; she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humour like I do'_

She wrote this song when she found out Troy had a crush on a girl in school, so she changed the lyrics a bit to suit the situation. Gabriella thought back to that horrible day where Troy was talking on the phone with his self-concerned bitchy girlfriend during their Troy and Gabriella time.

'_I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see  
You belong with me, you belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what'cha doing with a girl like that'_

It's true. Troy's smile that would reach his eyes wouldn't even come out to say 'hi'. When Gabriella asked him about it, he brushed it off, saying that he was fine. Pfft. Gabriella knew he knew what kind of person Stacey was and yet, he still dated her.

'_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me'_

Gabriella and Troy knew each other since they were born. It was inevitable that they knew each other inside out, so why couldn't Troy tell that she was completely and utterly in love with him? _'Oh yeah! 'Cause he's a guy!' _Gabriella thought.

'_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands  
Been here all along, so why can't you see  
You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me, you belong with me'_

Everyone applauded loudly, but Gabriella didn't notice it, she was too busy staring at Troy. The gang all smirked. Phase one: complete.

* * *

Taylor's party went by a blast. Everyone enjoyed it and it wasn't long before the gang's traditional after party sleepover took place. They started off the night as usual by giving their gifts out to Taylor.

Taylor's parents handed Taylor a set of keys and Taylor rushed out to the front of the house. Screaming, Taylor launched herself at her brand new white Volkswagen Scirocco.

After Taylor got over the fact that her dream car was now hers to own, they all got back and handed each their own present to Taylor. Taylor thanked everyone and continued on with the sleepover.

'_Hey, hey, we belong to the music  
We don't answer to you  
Hey, hey, that's right we ain't moving  
We don't answer to you  
It's a party we can dance if we want to  
C'mon and party like it ain't no curfew  
Hey, hey, we belong to the music  
We don't answer to you'_

"Hello?" Gabriella answered her phone. "Sarah! Hey!" getting up, Gabriella excused herself and went out into the backyard to talk to her friend.

Noticing Stacey getting up, Sharpay smirked and discretely hi-fived Taylor. Phase two: in action.

"This is just TOO easy!" Chad whispered to Kelsi.

"Okay, bye!" Gabriella turned around and jerked back in surprise when she came face to face with Stacey. "Hi Stacey…"

"Montez," she snarled.

"Look, what do you want?"

"Did you think that I didn't see the way you were looking at MY boyfriend earlier? 'Cause I did! And don't think that you will get away with it! 'Cause you won't!" taking a step closer, Stacey smirked as Gabriella took a step back.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella questioned.

"Don't act all innocent, _Ella!_" Stacey mocked. "I thought I told you to shut-up about telling Troy about our little conversation and to stay away from him! But guess what? You went and told him, but the best part was that he didn't believe you! Ha! Talk about backlash!"

Narrowing her eyes, Gabriella took a step forward so they were face-to-face. "What the hell happened to the nice and caring Stacey in middle school?"

"She grew up and became popular!"

"Oh, don't give me that shit! You didn't grow up, you just became a bitch!" Gabriella screamed the last word as she fell backwards in the pool.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what did you call me?" crouching at the edge of the pool, Stacey didn't notice the gang watching her closely from the back porch.

Gabriella resurfaced, coughing up water when she felt a hand on her head, pushing her back in. Gabriella grabbed Stacey's arm that was on her head and gave a massive tug, sending Stacey in the pool as well.

The girls both resurfaced and Stacey was about to charge at Gabriella for pushing her in when they heard a voice.

"Oi! What're you guys doing?" Troy yelled, marching over to the edge of the pool with the gang closely behind.

"Troy! Gabriella pushed me into the pool- and… and then she-" Stacey was interrupted from her whining when Gabriella scoffed.

Zeke and Jason pulled Gabriella up while Troy pulled Stacey. "Puh-lease! Like Gabs would do that!" Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Ella wouldn't do that. Plus I saw you do it!" Troy retorted.

"Phase three: complete!" Alexandria murmured to Ryan.

"Troy! She tempted me! She called me a bitch!"

"I know. I heard." Gabriella bowed her head. "I also heard what you said to her Stacey. I heard the whole thing!" at this, Gabriella's head snapped up. "When you left, I followed you, wondering where my girlfriend was going. I found you out here, showing the real side of you! Ella was right! I should've listened to her, I was so stupid!"

"Talk about backlash!" Gabriella mocked.

Stacey shrieked and pushed Gabriella back into the pool. "You bitch!"

"What the hell?" Troy yelled. Everyone crowded around the pool, waiting for Gabriella to come up.

Surfacing, Gabriella gasped and coughed a few times and everyone sighed in relief. This time, Chad and Sharpay helped Gabriella out.

"Looking up from his position, Troy glared at Stacey. "We're over!" standing up, Troy walked over to a shivering Gabriella.

"Wait! You can't just dump me!"

"And why not?" Chad asked, amused.

"I-I'm pregnant!" she blurted.

Everyone looked at each other and suddenly burst out laughing, startling Stacey.

"That's good! Who's the father?" Alexandria asked innocently.

Gabriella snorted. "Yeah, right! He tells me everything!"

"Why would I do it with you?" Troy asked hysterically.

"I think you've got the wrong guy!" Jason cackled.

Glowering, Stacey stomped up to Troy and Gabriella, pushing them both into the pool before storming off. The gang laughed it off as they helped them out before Troy pulled Gabriella into a wet bone crushing hug.

"I'm so, so sorry! I should've believed you guys! I can't believe I trusted her! I'm such an idiot! I-"

"Troy… you're kinda rambling," Gabriella interjected.

"I'm so sorry!" he squeezed her tighter.

"Yeah, I think you might want to let go there, Sunshine's turning blue…" Taylor commented.

After Troy was pried off of Gabriella, they all went in to get the two some dry clothes and gathered back into the living room to continue the sleepover.

"Hey." Gabriella looked up only to be met with a pair of blue eyes.

"Hey," she smiled.

"What're you doing out here?" he sat down next to her on the garden chair that was placed on the front porch.

"Just to get some fresh air. Get a rest from all the hype inside."

Laughing slightly, Troy rocked the chair back and forth a little. "That's our friends for ya."

"I'm really sorry about Stacey, Troy," she murmured sincerely.

Troy just shrugged. "Meh. I kinda saw it after you guys confronted me. But…" he trailed off.

"You're just stubborn," Gabriella finished with a giggle.

They sat there, swinging slightly in a peaceful silence.

"So… I was, um, kinda wondering…" Troy stuttered.

"Hmm?" Gabriella looked at him curiously.

"If, you know… if you wanted to… maybe…"

"Oh my God, Troy! Spit it out!" Gabriella laughed.

"Do you want to go out to eat next week?" he blurted out.

Gabriella gave him a sceptical look. "That's it? Troy, what's up with you? You're usually not nervous."

"Well, I mean, without the gang," he hinted.

"Yeah, but still. You've asked me tons of times to go without the gang."

"As a…date…"

"Oh." Gabriella sat there, staring at Troy as he nervously rubbed his neck. She couldn't believe it. He asked her out. He asked her on a date. A date! This was the moment she's been waiting for. And here he was, asking her if she wanted to go and she's just staring at him. 'S_ay something, idiot!' _Gabriella screamed in her head. "Oh! YES! I mean… yeah, sure."

Troy looked up, shocked that she agreed. He smiled with biggest smile that his cheek started to hurt a little. "Great!"

"Hey guys!" they both turned around to face the front door. "We're having a pillow fight! Guys versus girls! C'mon!" Chad ushered them both inside, missing the way they both smiled at each other.

"What?" Gabriella asked from her crouched position behind the couch- their home base.

"Something happened outside between you and Mr. Hot-Shot over there," Sharpay smirked.

"No," Gabriella denied.

"Oh, come on girl! Tell us!" Taylor pushed.

"Nothing happened-ouch! Okay fine! He… he asked me out!" Gabriella grinned, but quickly blocked her ears as the four girls squealed and screamed, jumping up and down, forgetting about the war.

"OH MY GOD!"

"FINALLY!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"I KNEW IT!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What happened?" Zeke exclaimed.

Gabriella peeked over the couch and looked at Troy with a nervous smile that told him to brace himself.

"TROY!" they all ran over to him at full speed before launching him many questions, tugging at his arm.

"Um… G, wanna tell us?" Jason asked.

"Troy asked me out?" Gabriella's statement came out as a question.

The guys' eyes widened before they pushed the girls away and started asking questions themselves, patting him on the back.

When Troy looked helplessly over at Gabriella, she giggled and decided to end the torture. Picking up the pillow, Gabriella threw it as hard as she could at Chad's head.

Glaring, Chad declared, "Game on!"


	13. Jump Then Fall

**Songs used: Jump Then Fall – Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Over the past week, word got around the street that Troy finally asked Gabriella out and they all were just as excited as the two. It was finally time and Troy was about to pick her up in about five minutes.

The girls all went over to Gabriella's house to help her get ready and were proud with the final result.

"Oh em gee! Troy is SO gonna drool!" Sharpay squealed. Gabriella wore her hair down in her natural curls and minimal make-up, much to Gabriella's pleasure, including mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss. She wore a white spaghetti strap flowy top that ended a bit higher than mid-thigh with a belt wrapped under her bust and dark blue skinny jeans and on her feet were purple ballet flats after much argument between Gabriella and Sharpay.

"So, where are you guys going?" Alexandria asked, sipping her can of soda.

"I don't know. He said it was a surprise."

"GABI! TROY'S HERE!" the girls all squealed before pushing Gabriella out of her room.

"Hey," Gabriella breathed, stoping herself before she ran into Troy.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked, looking slightly amused and slightly nervous.

"Yeah, they just pushed me," Gabriella glared behind her before smiling nervously back at Troy. "So, we're gonna go. Bye guys!" not leaving any room for anyone to speak, Gabriella pushed Troy out the door. "Sorry, they've just been bugging me all day."

Troy smiled. "It's fine. You look great, by the way."

After watching subtly out the window for Troy and Gabriella to disappear out of sight, Sharpay stood up and stretched. "Now that's done, I'm gonna go. Tootles!" Sharpay strutted out the front door, only to bump into Zeke. "Hi Zekey!"

"Hey Sharpie."

"What's up?" they walked down the steps to the Montez house and towards the footpath.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me bake a stack of cookies. I'm trying out a new recipe and I need some help. Do you want to?" he asked nervously.

Sharpay perked up at the mention of cookies. "Sure! Sounds fabulous!"

They walked towards the Baylor's house which was situated between the McKessies and an empty house.

"Okay, so we need to bring these utensils out." Zeke brought out a list of utensils and ingredients.

Once everything needed was out, Sharpay followed Zeke's instructions, mixing the batter.

"I'm so happy that Troy finally asked Gabi out! Are you happy? 'Cause I'm happy!" Sharpay rambled excitedly.

"Ecstatic!" Zeke laughed. "That dude is so whipped, and they're not even together!"

"Technically, they are together. They're each other's star crossed lovers. They're Romeo and Juliet," Sharpay sighed dreamily.

"I think you spend too much time with Darbus," Zeke chuckled.

Sharpay gasped before grabbing a handful of flour and threw it at Zeke. Laughing when Zeke just stood here, gaping at her, she squealed when he smirked and opened his arms, slowly walking towards her.

"C'mere and give Zeke a big ol' hug!"

"No! Stay away! I'm warning you! Ze-eke!" she whined when Zeke wrapped his arms around her, smothering her with the flour.

When Sharpay was finally released from his grasp, she ran over to the carton of eggs on the counter.

Zeke's eyes widened. "Oh no!"

Smirking, Sharpay threw the first egg, missing him in the last second when he ducked.

"Ha-ha! You missed m- offt!" Sharpay nailed him right in the chest.

Zeke narrowed his eyes and started for her. Sharpay shrieked and ran the other way. The counter the only barrier between them.

When Zeke reached the sink, he laughed evilly and took the faucet and aimed it at Sharpay.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sharpay screeched.

"Try me," Zeke grinned.

Throwing the egg in her hand, Sharpay immediately ducked, but wasn't fast enough as she felt water hit her head. "My hair!"

"Okay," Zeke puffed heavily, "truce?"

"Truce," Sharpay agreed, shaking his outstretched hand.

They were lying on the kitchen floor getting their breath back after many more egg throwing, water spraying and the occasional slipping, when John and Ashley Baylor, Zeke's parents came in and gasped at the sight of their kitchen.

"What happened here?" Ashley asked.

"Hmm... food fight?" Zeke answered meekly, sitting up from the kitchen floor next to Sharpay where they both fell.

"My kitchen! You two better clean this up!" John exclaimed.

When the two teens nodded, John and Ashley left them to clean the kitchen, shaking their heads and grinning. "They are so going to get together," Ashley giggled.

* * *

"Yo! Chad is in the house!" Chad entered the Montez home with his arms up high.

"Sup man!" Jacob acknowledged the bushy haired boy.

"Where're the guys?" Nathaniel asked.

"Well, Baker's with Pink and R-Dawg and Jay's on their way," Chad plopped down on the couch next to Alexandria.

"Hey, let's go out back, play ball," Matthew suggested.

"What are you doing here on a Saturday? Don't you have a date today?" Taylor asked.

"Nah, just wanna chill at home today."

"Ditto," Jacob nodded.

"What about you, Dyl? Where's Tori?" Kelsi asked.

"She's on her way."

While they were talking, they didn't notice Chad walk out of the room, and only rolled their eyes when they heard him call out, "Hel-lo? Aren't we playing? Hurry up!"

Laughing, Dylan, Matthew and Jacob got up. "Aren't you going Nate?" Alexandria asked.

"Nah, I'll just hang with you girls."

"Oh, I have that new album from Simply Plan, wanna listen?" Alexandria perked up.

"No way? I'm so there!" the two of them ran up the stairs and into Alexandria's room.

"Well, guess it's just you and me, girl," Taylor stood up with Kelsi and both girls went out to see the guys play basketball and sat with Victoria who arrived, along with Jason and Ryan.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Gabriella questioned when they reached the front of the house.

"Nice try. Just follow me."

Gabriella sighed dramatically before quietly following Troy in a comfortable silence. "The park?" she asked sceptically. Troy just ignored her and continued walking. When they reached the top of the hill, Gabriella gasped. "Troy…"

"Is it okay? I mean, I was gonna plan to take you to a fancy restaurant, but knew you wouldn't like it…"

"Troy, I love it!" Gabriella smiled excitedly and sat down on the blanket set out for the picnic, looking around at the candles strategically placed around for some light and the basket which Gabriella assumed full of food, in the corner of the chequered material.

He smiled in relief before sitting down himself. "To be honest, I was pretty nervous about the whole date thing today."

"I know!" Gabriella laughed. "Me too. It's stupid really."

"Yeah. It still feels the same, date or not, just hanging out with you." They smiled at each other before Troy brought out the food.

"Please tell me that is what I think it is!" Gabriella's eyes widened as she saw what Troy brought out from the basket.

"Depends what you think it is…" Troy grinned and handed Gabriella the container.

"No way! Zeke is THE best!" Gabriella gasped, opening the container and digging into his famous and delicious Spaghetti Bolognese as Troy watched on, amused.

He loved the fact that Gabriella wasn't afraid to eat. When he took Stacey out the one time, she kept picking around her salad and whining about being fat.

"Geez, he's the best? I was the one who begged him to make it!" Troy pretended to be hurt.

"Aww!" Gabriella cooed and Troy smiled. "Suck it up!" the smile dropped from Troy's face and instead a pout crept its way onto his face.

"You're so mean!" Troy whined.

"Maybe, but I'm the one eating heaven right now!"

"Hey! Save some for me!"

"Oh, that one looks like a bunny!" Gabriella pointed. After they ate, they cleaned up and were lying down next to each other, star-watching.

Troy squinted his eyes before shaking his head. "Nope, I see a gorilla."

"Troy! You said that for all the other groups of stars!" Gabriella exclaimed, looking over at him.

"Well maybe they all look like gorillas!"

"Well maybe you're a gorilla!" Troy's jaw dropped and Gabriella giggled.

"You take that back!"

"Never!"

"Oh, you are so going to get it! Hey! Get back here, Montez!"

Gabriella squealed as she ran down the hill. She looked back to see Troy close. Reaching the playground, Gabriella was about to run through it before she felt two arms wrap around her and spin her around. "Troy!" she squeaked.

"Got'cha!" Troy placed Gabriella on the playground's roundabout before spinning it and jumping on it himself. Sitting down next to her, but facing the other way, Troy grabbed her hand, interlacing it and placed their joined hands in between them.

Blushing, Gabriella giggled when he poked her side. "I let you catch me, you know?"

Rolling his eyes, Troy grinned. "Sure…" after a couple of minutes of silence and the round-a-bout slowed down, Troy spoke up, "So what's your favourite colour?"

Gabriella looked at him weirdly. "What?"

"Your favourite colour, what is it?"

"Troy, you know my favourite colour!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do! You know everything about me!"

"Gosh, Ella! You were supposed to play along! This is the first date and we're supposed to get to know each other better!"

"Troy, you are so weird!" she giggled.

"… so what is it?"

"I had a great time tonight, Troy!" Gabriella beamed up at him on her doorstep.

"Me too."

"Do you get the feeling we're being watched?" Gabriella suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I think everyone on the street is."

Gabriella discreetly looked over Troy's shoulder and saw that every single light was on and that in every house, people were gathered at their front window, looking out at them. "Oh my gosh! You're right!" Gabriella laughed.

They fell into silence again, just basking in each other's presence, not wanting the night to end.

Hearing a little tap, Troy looked over Gabriella's shoulder to see Alexandria at the front window. "Kiss her!" she mouthed and Troy rolled his eyes.

"Well, goodnight Troy," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Night Ella." Troy wrapped his own arms around her waist.

Pulling back, Gabriella gave Troy and quick kiss on the cheek before entering the front door, leaving Troy standing there with a goofy smile.

Running up the steps, Gabriella was about to pass Jacob's room when he suddenly appeared and pulled her in. "Whoa!"

Jacob slammed the door shut and turned to her expectantly.

"What?" Gabriella asked innocently.

"Well? How'd it go?" he leaned against the door.

Before Gabriella could open her mouth, the door opened and Jacob tumbled into Gabriella and both siblings fell. "Brie-Ella! How was it?" Alexandria came racing in, only to find the two on the floor. "What are you doing…?" she asked slowly.

Jacob grunted as he lifted himself off and helped Gabriella up. "Geez, Lexi! Have you ever heard of knocking? I was leaning against that!" he exasperated.

Alexandria looked confused before her expression turned sheepish. "Sorry…" she perked up and pulled Gabriella towards the bed. "Well…? What happened?"

"He took me to the park." Gabriella jumped up and down excitedly.

"The park?" Alexandria asked sceptically.

"Yeah. He made a picnic and we star-watched."

"OMG! That's so cute!" she gushed.

"Then what?" Jacob sat next to Gabriella.

"He chased me…" she pouted.

"Why?" Alexandria grinned.

"I called him a gorilla…"

Jacob snorted, "What?"

"Why'd you call him a gorilla?" Alexandria was holding back a laugh.

"'Cause he kept seeing gorilla shaped stars!" Gabriella defended and pouted when they both burst into laughter.

"So… did you kiss him?" Alexandria asked innocently.

"Okay. Ew. I don't want to hear about that!" Jacob looked disgusted.

"No…"

"What? Why?"

"'Cause it's just the first date! Geez. We have plenty of time!" Gabriella defended.

"Why didn't you just attack him on the porch?" Alexandria suggested.

"What am I suppose to say after I just practically raped his lips? 'Opps! I appear to have fallen on your lips!'?" Gabriella asked rhetorically.

"Well, he wouldn't mind."

"What up, what up!" Matthew and Nathaniel came bouncing in with Dylan right behind them, rolling his eyes. Gasping, Matthew ran up to Gabriella, pulling her into a hug. "Gabi-Wabi! You look so pretty!"

"Oh, our little sister's all grown up!" Nathaniel cooed.

"Too much sugar?" Jacob laughed.

"Yeah, apparently, they found a stack of rainbow strips," Dylan pulled the older twins off of their sister.

Alexandria's eyes widened, "What? Where?"

"Um… behind the saucepan…" Dylan answered warily.

"Nooo! That was mine!" she whined dramatically, falling to her knees, looking up at the ceiling. "Why? Why me?"

Rolling her eyes at Alexandria's antics, Gabriella stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go to my room now. Good luck calming them down. Night!" she called.

Finding a sudden urge to write a song, Gabriella sat up from the bed and turned the light on her night stand on before she pulled open her song book and jotted down some ideas. Hearing tapping noises from her balcony door, Gabriella got out from her bed and carefully walked to the door and went out and onto her balcony. Gabriella picked up her ringing phone; she answered it, "Hey Wildcat."

"Turn around."

Gabriella did just that and found Troy on his own balcony with the phone pressed up against his ear. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi."

"So what's up?" Gabriella sat down on the chair that was placed on the corner of the balcony closest to Troy.

"Couldn't sleep," he smiled sheepishly.

Giggling quietly, Gabriella nodded, "Me neither. But we have to. We're recording our first song tomorrow."

* * *

"Okay, so you guys are going to sing You Are The Music In Me first, right?" Francesca asked. The gang were at the local studio, recording their first album.

"Actually, I wrote a new song yesterday. Can we try it?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure, sweetie."

Gabriella got a pile of sheets out from her bag and handed one each to the band members. "Okay, one, two, three!"

_Italics – Gabriella_

'_I like the way you sound in the morning  
We're on the phone and without a warning  
I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard_

_I like the way I can't keep my focus  
I watch you talk, you didn't notice  
I hear the words  
But all I can think is we should be together_

_Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

_Woah, I'm feeling you, baby  
Don't be afraid to jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Baby, I'm never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
'Cause I'ma stay through it all  
So jump then fall  
Oo-a-a-o-o_

_Huh-well, I like the way your hair falls in your face  
You got the keys to me, I love each freckle on your face  
Oh, I've never been so wrapped up, honey  
I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted_

_I had time to think it all over  
And all I can say is come closer  
Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me_

_'Cause every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

_Woah, I'm feeling you, baby  
Don't be afraid to jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Baby, I'm never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
'Cause I'ma stay through it all  
So jump then fall  
Oo-a-a-o-o_

_The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet  
I'll catch you, I'll catch you  
When people say things that bring you to your knees  
I'll catch you  
The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry  
But I'll hold you though the night until you smile_

_Woah, I need you, baby  
Don't be afraid, please, jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Baby, I'm never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
'Cause I'ma stay through it all  
So jump then fall_

_Jump then fall, baby  
Jump then fall into me, into me  
And every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine  
And every time you're here, baby, I'll show you  
I'll show you, you can jump then fall  
Jump then fall, jump then fall into me  
Into me, yeah'_


	14. Let's Make This Last 4ever

**Songs Used: Breakout - Taylor Swift; Let's Make This Last 4ever - Mitchel Musso; More - Selena Gomez & The Scene.**

* * *

A month has passed and word had got out at East High that Troy and Gabriella were dating. So far, Troy and Gabriella have had a total of five dates. Unfortunately, Troy hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend yet. Since he rushed into a relationship with Stacey, he was a bit wary about a new one. Although he knew Gabriella, he still wanted to take it slow and she understood.

Someone in the higher power could be against them because during all five dates, they've always been interrupted from having their first kiss. Whether it would be Chad, Sharpay, Jason, Alexandria, Matthew, Christina or Chad- he was the most occurring one, what with his 'special' talent of bad timing- they weren't pleased with the people who kept pestering them about it when they were the ones ruining it.

It was October the eighteenth; Troy's sixteenth birthday. Since Troy was the basketball captain at East High most of the school was there celebrating Troy's birthday.

'Hey dude!'

'Happy birthday, man!'

'Hey Troy!'

'Great party!'

"Thanks," Troy grinned at the random people as they passed him.

"Happy Birthday, Wildcat! Guess who?" a pair of hands covered his eyes and his grinned widened.

"Urh… Tess?"

"Nope!"

"Kels?"

"Try again…"

"Oh! Got it! Stacey!"

Gabriella removed her hand and Troy spun around, smirking.

"Ooh! Gabriella! I didn't know it was you!" Troy feigned surprise.

"I can't believe you thought I was Stacey!" Gabriella looked at him, acting offended.

"C'mon! I was just kidding around!"

"You really need to work on your guessing skills!" Gabriella giggled.

"Okay, okay!" Troy laughed. "Err… let's go… find the gang," Troy was suddenly nervous.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella noticed the change in his tone.

"Uh, yeah. The people are just getting to me. Let's go outside so I can breathe." Troy slung a casual arm around her shoulder and steered her towards the backyard.

"There you are. We lost you through the crowd," Jason spoke up when he spotted Troy and Gabriella.

"Yeah, people kept stopping me to wish me happy birthday."

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Kelsi, the party's DJ exclaimed into the microphone. She smiled when the party-goers replied happily. "Wildcats are in the house!" Kelsi continued, referring to the band. The Wildcats got up on the makeshift stage on the side of the Bolton's basketball court as Kelsi continued to pump up the crowd. "We have a special treat for you guys! So the Birthday Boy and the Wildcats are going to play some of their new songs. Happy Birthday, Troy!" the crowd cheered, excited to hear them play as a band for the first time.

Walking up to the microphone up front, Sharpay smiled at the excited crowd that were on the basketball court that was used as the dance floor for the party. "This song, we all pitched in and wrote. I think everyone here can relate to this. This song is actually in our very first album, so I hope you support us and buy a copy! Now, who's ready to Breakout?"

_Italics – Sharpay_, **Bold – All**, Underlined – All except Sharpay

'_Every week's the same, stuck in school, so lame _  
_My parents say that I'm lazy _  
_Getting up at eight am's crazy_  
_Tired of being told what to do, so unfair, so uncool_'

Sharpay winked at Gabriella as everyone cheered in agreement, dancing along to the song.

'_The_ **day's too long** _and_ _I'm_ **holding on**  
**'Till I hear the bell ring**  
_'Cause that's_ **the time when**_ we're gonna _  
**Time when**_ we're gonna_

**Breakout**, _let the_ **party start**  
_ We're gonna_ **stay out**, _gonna_ **break some hearts**  
_ We're gonna dance 'till the_ **dance floor falls apart **  
**Uh oh, all over again**

_We're gonna_ **wake up** _everyone we know_  
_We're gonna_ **have some fun**, _gonna_ **lose control**  
_ It_ **feels so good** _to let go-o-o_, **go-o-o**

_Hanging out's just something we_ **like to do **  
_My friends and the mess we get into _  
_These are the lessons that_ **we choose**  
_Not a book full of things we'll never use'_

Sharpay smirked and strutted around the stage as the crowd laughed at the lyrics.

'_The _**day's too long** _and I'm_ **holding on **  
**'Till I hear the bell ring**  
_ 'Cause that's the time when we're gonna_  
**Time when we're gonna**

**Breakout**, _let the_ **party start**  
_ We're gonna_ **stay out**, _gonna_ **break some hearts**  
_ We're gonna dance 'till the_ **dance floor falls apart **  
**Uh oh, all over again**

_We're gonna_ **wake up** _everyone we know_  
_We're gonna_ **have some fun**, _gonna_ **lose control**  
_ It_ **feels so good** _to let go-o-o_, **go-o-o**

_I wish it would_ **never end **  
_Spending time with my friends_, with my friends  
_Oh, with my friends_

_Breakout, let the party start _  
_We're gonna stay out, gonna break some hearts_  
_ We're gonna_ dance **'till the dance floor falls apart**  
** Uh oh, all over again**

**We're gonna wake up everyone we know**  
** We're gonna have some fun, gonna lose control**  
** It feels so good** _to let go_

**Breakout, let the party start **  
**We're gonna stay out, gonna break some hearts **  
**We're gonna dance 'till the dance floor falls apart**  
_ Uh oh, all over again_

**We're gonna wake up everyone we know**  
** We're gonna have some fun, gonna lose control **  
**It feels so good**_ to let go-o-o_, **go-o-o**'

Everyone applauded and continued to as Troy took the centre stage. "Alright, alright," Troy chuckled, "Let's Make This Last Forever!"

_Italics – Troy_, **Bold – Guys**, Underlined – All boys

_'I need a kick drum, a guitar now _  
_And a bass line, and I'ma show you how_

How to rock, how to dance  
How to get down, _all I need is a piano in my track_ **now**

_Throw your hands, throw your hands _  
_Throw your hands, throw your hands up _  
**Whoa, whoa'**

Jumping up and down with his hand up as he sang, the crowd mimicked him, enjoying the song already.

'_'Cause you can't, 'cause you can't _  
_'Cause you can't, 'cause you can't stop_  
** Whoa, whoa**

_Can you hear me_, **hey**, _do you feel it_, **hey**  
_ If you with me go_, **one, two, three**

Because we're here and we're now and we're all together   
So let's make this last forever

_Turn the amps up, turn the lights down, _**down **  
_Well, baby, push yourself off_  
_ And I'ma show you how_

How to rock, how to dance  
How to get down, _everybody on the floor now_

_Throw your hands, throw your hands _  
_Throw your hands, throw your hands up _  
**Whoa, whoa**

_'Cause you can't, 'cause you can't _  
_'Cause you can't, 'cause you can't stop_  
** Whoa, whoa**

_Can you hear me_, **hey**, _do you feel it_, **hey**  
_ If you with me go_, **one, two, three**'

As Troy counted on his fingers, the audience also chanted it with the guys.

'Because we're here and we're now and we're all together  
So let's make this last forever

Let's make this last forever   
Let's make this last forever-_er _  
Let's make this last forever

_Of all the stars in the sky tonight _  
_You get to ask one thing to shine quite as bright_

_Throw your hands, throw your hands _  
_Throw your hands, throw your hands up _  
**Whoa, whoa**

_'Cause you can't, 'cause you can't _  
_'Cause you can't, 'cause you can't stop_  
** Whoa, whoa**

_Can you hear me_, **hey**, _do you feel it_, **hey**  
_ If you with me go_, **one, two, three**

Because we're here and we're now and we're all together   
So let's make this last for**ever**

_Throw your hands, throw your hands _  
_Throw your hands, throw your hands up _  
**Whoa, whoa**

_'Cause you can't, 'cause you can't _  
_'Cause you can't, 'cause you can't stop_  
** Whoa, whoa**

_Can you hear me_, **hey**, _do you feel it_, **hey**  
_ If you with me go_, **one, two, three**

Because we're here and we're now and we're all together   
So let's make this last forever

Let's make this last forever   
Let's make this last forever-_er_  
Let's make this last forever  
Let's make this last forever-_er_  
Let's make this last foreverr

Because we're here and we're now and we're all together   
So let's make this last forever'

Gabriella grinned as she walked to the front, hugging Troy as they passed. "Okay. So this song, I just wrote a few days ago for Troy's birthday," she giggled as everyone hooted. "When I say 'I want', you say, 'more'! I… want…"

"MORE!"

"I want…"

"MORE!"

"I WANT…!"

"MORE!"

_Italics – Gabriella_, **Bold – Sharpay**, Underlined - All

**'I want more, I want more **  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
** I want more, I want more**

_Friday night and we're just talking _  
Stars are crashing in the sky  
_ Burning just for you and I_

_We don't need to over-think this _  
_Nothing's gonna bring us down _  
_Show them what we're all about_

All the way, one hundred one percent touchdown   
We're gonna kill it, lead the pack   
_Gonna take this town_

Let's go, _what'cha wanna wait for _  
Let's take _everything we ask for _  
_Come on and_ turn it up  
_ Let's tell the world we want _  
More, more, more, **I want more**

Let's go, _take over the dance floor_  
You'll be_ mine and I will be yours_  
_Come on and_ let it play  
_And let me hear you say _  
More, more, more'

The crowd chanted, 'more', every time Gabriella pointed out to them.

**'I want more**, _more_, **I want more**, _mo-ore_

_Take my hand and hold me closer_  
Whisper nothings in my ear   
_'Till the walls just disappear_

Feel the music take you higher  
_ Feel my heart beat like a drum _  
_Maybe you're the only one'_

Gabriella pointed out towards the crowd, winking, before stomping her foot down and sharply turning her head to the right as well as pulling the microphone stand with her.

'All the way, one hundred one percent touchdown   
We're gonna kill it, lead the pack   
_Gonna take this town_

Let's go, _what'cha wanna wait for _  
Let's take _everything we ask for _  
_Come on and_ turn it up  
_ Let's tell the world we want _  
More, more, more, **I want more**

Let's go, _take over the dance floor_  
You'll be_ mine and I will be yours_  
_Come on and_ let it play  
_And let me hear you say _  
More, more, more

**I want more**

_Come on everybody _  
_Let's go party 'till they kick us out now_  
** I don't care, I want more **  
_Once we get it started _  
_We won't stop until we get it all out_

Take me there, _take me there _  
**More, more, more, I want more**

Let's go, _what'cha wanna wait for _  
Let's take _everything we ask for _  
_Come on and_ turn it up  
_ Let's tell the world we want _  
More, more, more, **I want more**

Let's go, _take over the dance floor_  
You'll be_ mine and I will be yours_  
_Come on and_ let it play  
_And let me hear you say _  
More, more, more

**I want more**, _more_, **I want more**, _mo-ore_'

Once the cheering died down, Gabriella breathed into the microphone, "Alright, that's it. Enjoy the party everyone!"

"Hey, Ella."

Spinning around, Gabriella smiled when she saw Troy run up to her. "What's up?"

"Can you come with me?" Troy asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure… wait. You're not gonna kill me or something, right?" she questioned and Troy looked back at her as they walked up the steps and he laughed.

"No. I just want to ask you something…"

"Okay…" Gabriella looked at him suspiciously.

Troy led Gabriella up to his room and she shut the door behind her. They both sat on his bed and Gabriella watched as he breathed in and out nervously.

"So… having fun?" Gabriella asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, not really."

"Oh. Why not?"

"Because… I have to ask you something…" Troy finally looked at Gabriella. The room was dark and the only light came from the balcony window with the moon shining in. To Troy, Gabriella looked absolutely beautiful in the moon light, with the light reflecting off her face; highlighting her smooth skin, her eyes that sparkled from the dim luminosity and her hair that shined every time she moved her head. He suddenly felt even more nervous.

Gabriella lifted an eye brow. "Well?"

"Oh! Er…Will you… do you… can," Troy stuttered.

"Troy," Gabriella giggled, "can we please not have a repeat?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he mumbled strained to hear him. She sat there in silence, sinking the quiet words in her head, not sure if she heard right. "Could you… could you maybe say it again?"

Troy uncertainly looked up into Gabriella's eyes and saw hope. With a new found confidence, Troy spoke louder, "Um. Will you, Gabriella Montez, be my girlfriend?"

Gabriella sighed and nodded once. "OUCH!"

"Why'd you pinch yourself?" Troy looked at Gabriella half worried and half amused.

"I wanted to see if I was dreaming…" Gabriella smiled sheepishly.

"Well I hope not. 'Cause I don't think I could ask that question again. Phew!

That was hard!"

Gabriella giggled, "Yes."

Troy looked at her, confused. "Yes what?"

"I'll be your girlfriend," Gabriella grinned.

"Wha… oh! Really? Awesome! Ha! I was so nervous! I thought you were gonna-"

"Troy," Gabriella stifled her laugh.

"Hm?" he looked over at her, a huge smile on his face.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Troy's smile couldn't get any bigger. "Gladly." Troy careful placed his hand at the back of Gabriella's head while his other hand found its way on Gabriella's waist as she placed both her hands on his chest. They leaned in, excited to have their very first kiss. Just when their lips were about to touch, the door burst open and the lights flicked on.

"Dudes!"

Glowering, Troy turned around and glared at Chad. "Dude!"

"What?" Chad exasperated and then took in their position. "Oh… I did it again, didn't I?"

"What is it, Chad?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"Oh yeah! Dude, there's a humongous present in the middle of your court!" Chad jumped up and down excitedly. "It's expensive!" he hinted and Gabriella snorted.

Following Chad down the stairs and out to the backyard, Troy and Gabriella were greeted with the sight of a brand new black 2006 BMW M3 Concept.

"Dude!" Troy slapped the back of his hand on Chad's chest in amazement, staring at the car with jaw dropped and eyes wide.

"I know!" Chad grinned, giddy.

"Well? What are you just standing there for? Aren't you going to try it out?" Jack yelled to his son.

Troy grinned excitedly before grabbing Gabriella's hand and dragging her to the passenger side of the car. "You're coming with me."

Gabriella laughed a little before getting into the passenger seat while Troy ran over to the driver's side.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella buckled her seat belt before watching as people made way as Troy slowly eased out of the backyard and started down the road.

"Er… let's go to Tingley Beach…"

"Okay," Gabriella shrugged.

"It's beautiful." Looking out into the sea from her place at the edge of the boat dock with her feet dangling at the edge, Gabriella admired the view of the sun setting behind the water.

"Yeah," Troy stared at her, "Yeah, you are."

Gabriella rolled her eyes before shifting her attention to the boy next to her. "Since when did you become Mr. Sap?"

"Since I met you," Troy grinned when Gabriella giggled.

"No comment," she teased. "So boyfriend, how's your birthday so far?"

Smiling at the title, Troy answered truthfully, "It was good. Nerves about asking you to be my girlfriend invaded my mind for the past week."

"You planned it?" Gabriella was surprised. "I thought it was just spur of the moment, or something."

"Nah, it was planned," Troy shook his head. "But after you said yes, I was so happy. I guess you could say that my birthday wish came true."

Gabriella smiled softly at Troy, touched by how sweet he was.

Troy stared back at Gabriella with his own smile, which only widened as he saw her lean in a little.

Gabriella's eyes slowly shut as she felt his breath against her cheek, but just as their lips were about to touch, Troy pulled back. Gabriella frowned and looked at him confused.

"Do you have your phone?" he pulled his own out from his pocket and clicked a few buttons before putting it back.

Gabriella silently handed him her phone and watched as he did the same before giving it back to her.

"There. Now the chances of having an interruption from Chad and the others are slim," he answered her unasked question. "Now, where were we?" he grinned. Gently placing his hand on the back of her neck as he leaned in closer to her, Troy finally placed his lips on top of hers.

Gabriella kissed him back just as softly and pulled back slightly, leaning her forehead against his as she placed her hands on his chest. Licking her lips, Gabriella shuddered a bit as she felt the zap that travelled through her when their lips came in contact and wondered if Troy felt it too.

Opening her eyes, Gabriella laughed silently at his expression before leaning back in to kiss him again, deciding that he did feel it.

Feeling Troy shuffle a bit, Gabriella pulled back to see what was going on, only to see him holding the championship ring that was on his finger before, in the palm of his hand. "Troy?"

"Will you wear my championship ring?"

"B-but…" Gabriella spluttered.

"I know."

Smiling excitedly, Gabriella vigorously nodded; holding out her right hand for Troy to put it on her index finger before pulling him back into the kiss eagerly.

"Where the HELL have you been?" Sharpay screeched as Troy and Gabriella walked into the Bolton home, hand-in-hand.

"Ignore her. She's just mad 'cause she had to help clean the house," Taylor rolled her eyes.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other before shrugging. "Wait!" Teresa's voice broke their gaze. "Something happened. Something BIG happened!" she squealed dropping the garbage bag into Matthew's arms and running towards the pair, spotting the ring that sat naturally on her finger.

"Did he? Did you?" she grabbed her hand, pointing out the ring before shaking Gabriella's shoulders, looking at her excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa! Stop attacking my girlfriend." Troy pulled Gabriella away from his sister's grip before wincing as all the girls in the house squealed and screamed.

"I knew it!" Teresa dragged Gabriella away from Troy and up the stairs as every female followed, throwing questions at her.

"How'd he do it?"

"When'd he do it?"

"Did you kiss?"

"OMG! How was the kiss?"

"When'd you kiss?"

Gabriella buried her face into her pillows as she heard an annoying tapping sound, attempting to drown the sound out. Groaning when it only got louder and more persistent, she finally lifted her head and scowled, only for it to melt away when she caught a familiar glimpse of someone on her balcony.

"Troy?" Gabriella whispered into the warm night, which was getting cooler every day, when she opened the door.

"Hey," Troy sheepishly smiled.

"You okay?" Gabriella noticed the hesitant step he took when he entered her room.

"Urh, I can't sleep…"

"Why not?"

"I guess… I'm feeling a bit uneasy…"

"Huh?" they sat down on the end of Gabriella's bed, facing each other with

Troy's legs crossed and Gabriella's in his lap.

"Well… when you were ushered up the stairs with the girls, the guys pulled me into the living room and they were all congratulating me and stuff." Troy gently rubbed her feet as he told her what made him feel uncomfortable.

"That's not so bad…" Gabriella interrupted.

"Yeah, well wait 'till you hear the rest. So I told them I drove down to The Beach, and then your dad suddenly interrupts me."

Gabriella winced, "What'd he say?"

"Long story short? That if I hurt you, he'll hurt me."


End file.
